En pie de guerra III
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Once años después de la batalla final, y Merlina Morgan jura que su vida será un cuento de hadas, junto a su esposo, Severus, y a sus tres hijos. Sin embargo, se ha olvidado que el tiempo, la edad y el trabajo pueden corroer el amor. ¿Cómo lo resolverán?
1. La ogra

**Querido Lector: te invito a leer En pie de guerra (I) para que puedas disfrutar de esta aventura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN PIE DE GUERRA III<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1: La ogra<span>**

**.  
><strong>

_Giró la cabeza, como si tuviera engranajes oxidados en el cuello, y echó un vistazo al reloj. Éste marcaba las once y media de la noche: el tiempo, sin duda, había pasado volando como siempre. Un sonido lastimero escapó de sus labios. Era injusta la destrucción de los giratiempos, que había ocurrido hacía años atrás. Si hubiese tenido uno, hubiera podido ganar más minutos…_

_ ―Es tarde ―masculló con tristeza, mirando a Severus con ojos brillantes, deseando con fuerza estar más rato en su compañía, con la calidez de su cuerpo. Él le pasó una mano por la cara con suavidad, contemplando esa belleza exuberante que sólo existía para él._

_ ―Pero valió la pena el sacrificio ―siseó él, sonriendo con picardía, aunque también Merlina percibió la nostalgia de su mirada ―. Probablemente no podamos hacer nada hasta el fin de semana. Ni siquiera darnos la mano ―hizo una mueca que expresaba profundo desagrado._

_ Merlina soltó una carcajada, aunque no tenía nada de gracioso el comentario. Fue una risa frívola._

_ ―Ya lo creo. Aunque, no sé por qué, se me hace que tendré menos trabajo como profesora, en comparación a cuando fui celadora. Esos cambios de horario me mataban, era un zombie de verdad. No sé por qué mi humor era tan bueno, si dormía como los demonios._

_ ―Sí, no puedo negarlo. Tenías un bastante buen humor para soportarme._

_ Se sentó en la cama y trató de alcanzar las ropas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, pero Severus la volvió a abrazar y apegó sus labios a su oído. No era primera vez que le causaba esa sensación de tener electricidad en el cuerpo. Severus jamás dejaría de avivar esa llama en ella._

_ ―No cuentes las lechuzas antes de verlas. Este es sólo el primer día. Sólo tuvimos que presenciar la Ceremonia de Selección ―la última palabra sonó un poco ácida ―. Este es el día inútil, en el que no se hace absolutamente nada, salvo perder el tiempo seleccionando a esos mequetrefes..._

_ Merlina frunció el ceño y se giró hacia él, mientras se deshacía de su abrazo para colocarse la blusa._

_ ―No puedo creer que estés decepcionado. Ambos están en Ravenclaw, fue mi casa. ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con eso? _

_ ―Bueno, Slytherin fue _mí_ casa. Me hubiera gustado que, algunos de los dos, estuviera allí ―replicó con antipatía ―. Es algo frustrante. Agatha tiene muchas aptitudes para Slytherin. No puedo creer que no haya querido entrar allí._

_ Merlina salió de la cama, terminó de vestirse y sonrió con dulzura._

_ ―No la vayas a regañar por eso._

_ ―Claro que no lo haré… aunque debería._

_ ―Tenemos a Phyllis, mantén la esperanza con ella. Probablemente sea Slytherin cuando venga a Hogwarts, esa personalidad… En fin, de todos modos, lo que importa es la persona, no la casa. Además, acuérdate que Agatha quedó traumada cuando le conté que los _encantadores_ muchachos de tú casa, vivían molestándome, por supuesto, siguiendo el ejemplo de su _encantador_ jefe de casa._

_ Severus quiso mantenerse serio, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa cuando Merlina se acercó a él haciendo una horrible morisqueta._

_ ―Nos vemos mañana ―masculló ella dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, luchando contra el deseo de permanecer más tiempo con él. _

_ ―Nos vemos mañana… ―Severus volvió a acariciarle el rostro._

_ La bruja caminó hasta la puerta, abrochándose la túnica y peinándose un poco._

_ ―Severus ―dijo girándose― ¿crees que podamos seguir así durante el año? Digo… sé que no será relajado, pero, podremos mantener la relación como siempre, ¿no? ―Quiso sonar despreocupada, aunque Severus la conocía bien como para no darse cuenta de ello. De todos modos, esa era la pregunta que le había estado matando durante toda la Ceremonia de Selección y que pudo mantener a raya durante la noche, para que Severus no preguntara antes de tiempo si estaba preocupada por algo. Le mataba la idea de que, la relación, se enfriara por la falta de tiempo. No solamente la amorosa, si no que la relación familiar en general. _

_ El hombre se sentó en la cama y arrugó la frente, colocándose serio._

_ ―Claro que sí. O sea, ¿tendría que cambiar algo? Tú misma has dicho que el papel de profesora te será más fácil que el de celadora._

_ Merlina pestañeó varias veces._

Qué tonta…, _pensó, aflojando el nudo que tenía en el estómago._

_―Tienes razón… Adiós. Te amo._

_ ―Yo también te amo._

Bien, Merlina_, ―pensó mientras iba camino a su cuarto, vigilando los pasillos para no ser atrapada. Había un nuevo celador, un chiquillo veinteañero con una mirada muy sagaz. No quería tener problemas recién llegada ―, _es hora de dormir y reponer energías. Mañana será un largo día y tendrás que lidiar con estudiantes revoltosos… Al menos, me consuela el fin de semana. Tal vez, podamos ir a Hogsmeade a pasear con los chicos… Comprar un helado y, luego, durante la noche, estar con Severus… Pero, antes, habrá que pedir un permiso a McGonagall para que nos deje salir como familia. Probablemente me lo niegue por las reglas ya establecidas…

_Merlina fue hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba su despacho y donde se impartiría Pociones. Le habría gustado estar cerca de Severus, pero Minerva le había designado ese lugar. Era indiscutible y, por supuesto, la profesora de Transformaciones era realmente estricta, a diferencia de cómo había sido Dumbledore en su tiempo de director. Lo extrañaba. No había sido como un padre, pero sí como un abuelo muy lejano. Había apoyado ciegamente la relación de ambos. Después de todas las peleas, discusiones, nunca dudó de ellos, les tuvo fe. Pero, tendría que adaptarse._

_―Me encanta estar de vuelta ―susurró para sí misma, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. _

_ Extrañaría a Phyllis, que estaba bajo el cuidado de Phil y Celyn. Era una niña muy perspicaz, físicamente muy parecida ella, pero Severus había plantado toda su personalidad en ella. Aún así, era inteligente, muy regalona, pero no dejaba que la mandaran demasiado, y todo le gustaba discutirlo o ponerlo en duda. De hecho, para tener cinco años era demasiado atenta, seguro que le sacaría canas verdes a Phil. _

_Por otro lado, la situación con Agatha y Drake cambiaría de una manera radical, pero estaba en un lugar que consideraba su verdadero hogar más que ningún otro, y estaba segura que ellos podrían ver a Hogwarts del mismo modo. Harían amigos, y tenían a sus padres cerca. ¿Qué mejor?_

_ Tras darse una ducha y lavar sus dientes para borrar rastro de aquél pródigo banquete que había devorado a la hora de la cena ―que sus hijos quedaran en Ravenclaw le había hecho feliz, y esa felicidad había mutado a una ansiedad incontrolable ―, se vistió con el pijama y se acomodó en la acolchada cama._

_ Cerró los ojos tranquila, imaginando cómo sería la mañana, si nublada o soleada; tranquila o ajetreada… Rogó porque fuera un éxito. Pero, estaba esperanzada._

_ ._

―¡Silencio! ―Tronó su voz en el aula, haciendo eco y dejando, a los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de cuarto año, quietos como momias. Uno de sus puños había chocado contra la mesa, para ofrecer un toque intimidador. Lo lamentó segundos después, porque le dolió, pero mantuvo la compostura y no mostró ni un ápice de dolor. En tiempos lejanos, había tenido un montón de accidentes, como cuando rodó tren abajo una vez, para volver al castillo y hablar con Severus, así que, un golpe en la mano, no era nada.

Respiró con fuerza. Se parecía a un dragón que quería echar fuego por la nariz.

Muy, muy rara vez oían gritar a la profesora Morgan. Generalmente, era tranquila, amable y sonriente, y sólo alzaba la voz cuando alguien se ponía a conversar imprudentemente mientras ella explicaba la materia. En cambio, allí había gritado con enojo, al momento que revisaba unos informes y los estudiantes preparaban sus pociones. La Merlina inocente e indefensa había quedado en el pasado, hacía muchos años atrás, en la guerra.

Era verdad que los estudiantes estaban muy cotorros, pero con un afable "silencio por favor", hubiese sido suficiente para que ellos comprendieran que, trabajar en silencio, era mucho mejor. El problema era, que Merlina estaba con una jaqueca que le hacía doler hasta el trasero. No podía pensar bien y estaba comenzando a ver borroso. Para más remate, parecía que tenía fiebre. Y es que, hacía dos noches atrás, había pasado frío: la culpa era la revisión de trabajos. Últimamente, se había dado cuenta que le encantaba adelantarle los resultados a los estudiantes, no porque fuera entretenido leer sus trabajos, sino que recibía más halagos según cuán rápida era. Y, ese, era un buen método de dominar a los muchachos.

Faltaba poco más de una semana para que cumpliera los dos meses haciendo clases. Si bien lograba enseñar casi sin problemas ―los alumnos le ponían atención y, en general, el promedio de calificaciones iba en un número óptimo―, su vida no se podía calificar como un total éxito. Casi no veía a Severus, con suerte alcanzaba a saludarlo durante las mañanas ―ni siquiera, a veces podía darle las buenas noches ―, y si habían pasado más de quince minutos juntos, había sido para regañar a Agatha, Drake y Jeremy, quienes, a veces, daban muchos problemas juntos. Generalmente, terminaban en una nube de maldiciones, en medio de los pasillos. También, esas eran las únicas veces que podía tener una charla "maternal" con los niños.

―Debe haber una forma en que puedan controlarlos más ―les dijo McGonagall a las tres semanas de clases, cuando los citó a su despacho ―. Sé que ha habido peores estudiantes ―reconoció ―, dudo que lleguen al nivel de alboroto que generaban los gemelos Weasley ―eso casi lo dijo con admiración ―. Pero, lo que menos deseo, es que ustedes se vean interrumpidos en sus deberes como docentes. Hogwarts debe seguir destacando por la calidad de la educación.

―No dude, Minerva, que encontraremos la forma para que logren comportarse ―aseguró Severus pasivamente.

Merlina supo que había inseguridad en su interior. No podía engañarla.

No había habido paseos a Hogsmeade, ni compra de helados, ni de caramelos, ni cenas ni almuerzos juntos durante los fines de semana. En conclusión, ninguno de sus esperados momentos familiares que había soñado tener siendo profesora, se había cumplido. Minerva había autorizado una salida familiar al mes, y no se había realizado, por pura falta de tiempo. A veces sentía que había cierta frialdad entre sus hijos y ella. Y, ahora, estaba sucediendo con Severus.

No llevaba ni un trimestre y, Merlina Morgan, ya sentía que estaba perdiendo a su familia. Era algo que se estaba escapando de sus manos.

_No me quejo, yo elegí ser esto… No me quejo. NO debo quejarme._

Merlina suspiró y miró la hora: faltaban treinta minutos para que terminara la clase y, con suerte, llevaba la mitad de los informes. Iba a tener que entregarlos al final del día o el miércoles siguiente. Su cabeza exigía un descanso, sus neuronas necesitaban una huelga indefinida.

_No te sobreexijas. Eres un ser humano y tienes derecho a darte un descanso. Nadie te presiona para que entregues los trabajos de inmediato…_

―¿Profesora Morgan? ―habló alguien de pronto.

―¿Sí, Hollingberry?

Una chica de Hufflepuff, morena y de melena, estaba con la mano alzada para preguntarle algo.

―¿Va a entregar los informes al final de la clase?

_¿Viste lo que has causado? ¡Ahora los tienes mal enseñados! ¡Mocosos inconscientes! No valoran el esforzado trabajo que realizo…_

―Creo que hoy no alcanzaré a terminar, así que se los haré llegar durante los próximos días, si es que no es la otra cla…

De pronto se oyó un estruendo y varias cosas sucedieron a la vez: un caldero explotó, al momento que alguien gritaba y varios cuerpos de alumnos salían despedidos en todas direcciones, chocando contra los pupitres y la pared trasera. Luego de eso, se desató el caos. La mitad de la clase, que estaba indemne, se subió sobre las mesas de los rincones, asustada.

Merlina avanzó con el cuerpo tenso hacia el causante de ese alboroto.

―¡Perkins! ¡Qué has hecho! ¿Es que acaso no tienes ojos que no puedes ver lo que haces? ¿O te falta cerebro para calcular las instrucciones que están anotadas claramente en la pizarra? ― gritó Merlina, viendo al muchacho culpable del incidente bajo de su mesa, bien protegido, y con cara de asustado. Merlina no comprendía cómo alguien como él podía pertenecer a Ravenclaw: siempre cometía errores. Sin duda, esa vez, había batido el record: muchas caras ensangrentadas trataban de ponerse de pie, llorando, gritando y apuntándose el uno al otro con manos temblorosas por la impresión: estaban heridos.

También, había un problema agregado: les estaban creciendo tentáculos por toda la cara y algunos parecían tener vida propia. Merlina entró en pánico.

―¡Perkins! ¡Sal de la maldita mesa y corre donde Madame Pomfrey para que aliste nueve camillas! ¡Ahora! ¡Si te encuentras a Cooper, dile que venga! ― Cooper era el nuevo conserje. Hizo una pausa ― ¡Y cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw! ―agregó con el dolor de su alma; estaba desesperada y furiosa. Seguro que, a criterio de Severus, deberían haber sido veinte puntos.

Ordenó a los menos heridos que caminaran por su cuenta hacia la enfermería, solicitando la ayuda de dos estudiantes sanos para que ayudaran a los otros tres que estaban enredándose en sus tentáculos. Uno tenía cara de asfixia.

Ella se encargó de la chica, haciéndola flotar por el camino. Los otros, llevaban afirmados a sus compañeros por debajo de las axilas, arrastrándolos con rapidez. Estaban semi-conscientes.

―¡Señorita Morgan! ―La enfermera jamás perdió la costumbre de llamar "señorita" a Merlina, sabiendo bien que estaba casada y con hijos. Merlina, nunca había tomado el apellido de Severus ― Perkins me contó lo que sucedió. Los demás ya tomaron su poción y las heridas están cicatrizando. Los tentáculos se les cayeron… y les quedó un agujero algo purulento, pero se sanarán en un par de días.

―Estos también vienen heridos ― dejó a la chica en una camilla. Echó un vistazo a los demás, que tomaban un humeante té caliente, con la cara llena de una pasta naranja ―. Iré a decírselo a McGonagall. Ustedes, prepárense para su siguiente clase y avísenle a su respectivo profesor lo sucedido ―ordenó a los muchachos que la habían ayudado.

―Descuida, se recuperarán. ―prometió Pomfrey, analizando la mirada de tristeza de Merlina ―. En la tarde podrán volver a la normalidad.

―Muchas gracias ―contestó la mujer con sequedad antes de retirarse.

Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas estaban contenidas en el borde inferior de sus ojos. De pronto se sintió pésimo: había reaccionado muy mal con Perkins. Era un muchacho que pertenecía a su casa y en la que también estaban sus hijos. Probablemente, se comentaría de lo extraña que se había comportado "la dulce" profesora Morgan, y Drake junto con Agatha recibirían las burlas de ello. Lo que más, sin embargo, le molestaba, era que ella no era así. No era una persona déspota y sin sentimientos. Le gustaba que la respetaran, por eso mantenía el respeto. Y, lo más triste: había tratado a alguien de tonto, descerebrado, como muchas veces la habían llamado a ella, hacía años.

¡Se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera ogra! ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

―Necesito ayuda…―Farfulló rendida, antes de entrar al despacho de la directora. Lucía como en los tiempos que Dumbledore había ejercido el cargo ―. _Sabiduría eterna_ ―pronunció, causando el movimiento de la gárgola. Subió la escalera con pesadumbre.

―Adelante ―contestó la directora luego de su discreto llamado ―. ¡Ah! Merlina, ¿sucede algo?

―Hubo un accidente en clases hace cerca de media hora; explotó un caldero. Varios estudiantes están en la enfermería, pero saldrán en poco rato; Madame Pomfrey se está encargando de ello, así que…

―Merlina, espera ―McGonagall alzó una apergaminada mano y frunció el ceño ―. No entiendo por qué has venido a decirme esto.

La bruja pestañeó, aturdida.

―Usted es la directora. Se supone que debo de informar de estas cosas. Son nueve heridos ―aclaró Merlina ―. No es un número menor.

La directora formuló una sonrisa afable.

―Durante muchos años ha habido accidentes, y mucho peores que el que me estás contando. Si van a estar un par de horas en la enfermería, entonces no le veo problema al asunto ―le colocó una mano en el hombro ―. No tienes que venir cada vez que haya un alboroto así, como este. Si se trata de algo grave, como una pelea entre estudiantes, alguna amenaza, ahí ven a hablar conmigo. Pero no te asustes. Tómate las cosas un poco más livianamente. Si no es necesario que se les informe a los padres, entonces, tampoco es necesario que me lo digas a mí.

Merlina asintió, sintiéndose como una idiota. El nudo de la garganta, que debió habérsele aflojado, pareció tensarse más.

―Ahora ve a clases, que ya casi termina el recreo.

―Sí, profesora. Digo, directora…

Con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, Merlina volvió al aula para impartir clases. Por suerte, no tuvo mayores problemas el resto del día, si es que no se contaba como un "problema" su estado de ánimo. Tres estudiantes más recibieron su regaño por no poner atención, conversar en el momento indebido y por no alcanzar a terminar la poción. Dos de ellos eran Slytherin de sexto, pero daba igual. Severus no iba a crucificarla por meterse con su casa. Severus seguía siendo severo y burlesco con los demás, por lo tanto, no tenía mucho derecho a alegar. Además… estaban demasiado alejados para discutir por algo como eso.

.

―Tenemos un montón de deberes que hacer ― se quejó Agatha, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y haciendo un puchero ―. Tenemos que empezar ahora.

Rossane, una muchacha morena con la que había tranzado muy bien el poco tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts, parecía estar más nerviosa que ella.

―Un informe es para tu mamá ―comentó como si fuera lo más aterrador del mundo. Agatha frunció el ceño y soltó una risotada.

―No exageres. Merlina da buenas oportunidades, y no lo digo porque sea mi mamá. No es como Snape; ya te has dado cuenta que, con mi padre, hay que andarse con cuidado, es un _poco_ ogro para sus cosas.

―Sí, pero ¿no has oído los rumores que corren desde la mañana? Tu mamá dejó a Perkins, de cuarto año, llorando como una niña porque hizo explotar un caldero.

―Mi mamá no haría eso ―negó Agatha con rotundidad ―, seguro se lo inventó algún Slytherin. Mi madre, me dijo una vez, que era tradición de los Slytherin molestarla de vez en cuando.

―Ya, pero, ¿y si fuera cierto?

―Es que no es cierto ―negó Agatha pegándole a su amiga una mirada de "cómo crees" ―. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que tener listo para mañana?

―El trabajo de tu padre ―respondió Rossane, sin poder creer la calidad de memoria de su amiga.

―Es genético ―se excusó Agatha ―, mi madre tuvo un problema de memoria hace años y… ― Contó mientras doblaban una esquina, donde se detuvo en seco. Rossane la imitó.

Dos grandotes de Slytherin tenían arrinconado a Drake, su hermano, quien se veía muy enclenque entre los dos. Su expresión dictaba angustia y miedo.

―Te crees especial, ¿eh? ―Le dijo uno al muchacho, zarandeándolo contra la pared. Éste contestó algo que no se pudo entender.

Los ojos de Agatha se abrieron de par en par. Luego, sacó la varita sin pensarlo dos veces y se lanzó a defender a su hermano. Rossane se colocó las manos en la boca, sin saber qué hacer.

―No, no te metas con ellos, ¡Agatha!

Ella hizo caso omiso.

―¡Oppugno! ¡Expelliarmus!

Hubo un ruido metálico que crepitó por el suelo.

―¡No te incumbas en esto! ―Le reprochó Drake.

Agatha hizo una mueca. No había obtenido el resultado que esperaba: su idea había sido que uno quedara atrapado contra la pared por una de las armaduras que decoraba el pasillo, y que el otro saliera despedido. No sucedió nada de eso. Un brazo de la armadura dio contra uno, dándole en la cabeza y atontándolo un poco. El otro, quedó sangrando por la nariz.

Ambos fulminaron con la mirada a la niña, quien no había dado ni un paso atrás. Ella no era una cobarde. Se quedaría ahí, aunque le golpearan…

―¿Y quién eres tú? ―Escupió el del chichón en la frente, dando un paso adelante amenazadoramente.

Drake observaba desde atrás, furioso, con los puños crispados.

―Soy su hermana gemela ―contestó, colocando énfasis en la palabra "gemela". Los grandotes se miraron, aguantando la risa ―, así que déjenlo en…

―¡Te dije que no te metieras! ―Gritó Drake, haciendo a un lado a sus dos amedrentadores, mirando con odio a su hermana.

Agatha dio un grito ahogado, cruzándose de brazos, ofendida, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a su hermano.


	2. Perros y gatos

**Capítulo 2: Perros y gatos**

.

Los matones de Slytherin volvieron a mirarse para soltar una carcajada que expresaba desconcierto.

―¡Te lo dije! ¡Puedo defenderme solo! ―Le espetó Drake a su hermana, rojo como tomate.

―¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces, por qué estabas allí, arrinconado como una nena, con esa cara de idiota que pones!

Uno de los Slytherin bufó, reconociendo el caso perdido.

―Vámonos de aquí. Que se las arreglen solos.

Rossane era la única que seguía contemplando la escena, pero, al ver que los dos iban acercándose lentamente, transmitiendo pura violencia, salió corriendo. En cualquier momento, el pasillo se llenaría de explosiones.

―¡Estaba calculando para cuándo tenía que atacar! ¡Hasta que llegaste tú, creyéndote superheroína!

―¡Yo no me creo nada! Además, ¿por qué estabas ahí, buscando pelea? ¡Nuestros padres nos dijeron que evitáramos los problemas!

― Tú no te hubieras quedado tranquila si hubieses oído que llamaban a tu madre "perra de patas gordas", así que, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

Agatha parpadeó varias veces.

―¿Llamaron a mamá "perra de patas gordas"? ―Su hermano asintió, con puños apretados ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Porque dijeron "Morgan, la perra de patas gordas" ―contestó con brusquedad, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Entonces, ¡debiste haberlos molido en el suelo!

―¡Eso era lo que estaba planeando, hasta que llegaste tú, como siempre, a entrometerte en lo que no te corresponde! ¡Siempre quieres sobresalir ante mí! ¡Siempre quieres acaparar toda la atención! ¡Nunca dejas que haga nada! ¡No eres mi mamá!

―¡Yo no hago eso! ¡Tú eres mi hermano, maldita sea! ¡Tengo derecho a defenderte!

―¡Sé hacer mis cosas solo! ¡Y aléjate de Jeremy! ¡Tú eres una niña, te tienes que juntar con NIÑAS!

―¡Jeremy también es mi primo! ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana!

―Pues hazlo, ¡pero, déjame en paz! Métete en tus asuntos, deja de intentar ser el centro de atención.

A Agatha se le asomaron lágrimas por los ojos.

―Yo no trato de ser el centro de atención ―hizo una mueca, a punto de ponerse a llorar ―, sólo quiero ser una buena hermana.

―Bueno, entonces, aclárate que eres mi MELLIZA, no mi gemela, ¡no nos parecemos en nada!

Agatha iba a salir corriendo dramáticamente ante ese comentario, pero antes, hizo aparecer un globo de agua que se lo lanzó directamente a la cara del niño. Justo en ese momento, por una esquina, estaba doblando Merlina, seguida por una temerosa Rossane que se comía las uñas compulsivamente.

―¿Qué sucede aquí? ―Preguntó con voz de asombro. Jamás había visto tal escena. Drake estaba con la boca abierta, empapado y Agatha, parecía haber comido mucho limón. Esa era la cara que colocaba cuando estaba a punto de llorar con ganas. De súbito se calmó. Tragó saliva y recuperó la compostura.

―Nada ―contestó ella.

―Por supuesto que no ―contradijo Drake, avanzando hacia su madre.

―¿Están peleándose?

―Drake estaba peleando en el pasillo ―acusó Agatha de pronto.

―¡No estaba haciendo nada, hasta que llegaste tú a demostrar tus habilidades de _señorita_!

Merlina se escandalizó.

―¡Basta! ¿Por qué se hablan así? Se supone que estamos manteniendo una relación a base de hermandad, unión, respeto…

―¡No puedo tenerle respeto a este malagradecido!

―¡Y yo a esta metiche!

―¿Por qué hablan así? ¿Cómo si fueran… no sé, niños adolescentes? "Malagradecido" no es una palabra que tengas que estar usando a tu edad, Agatha ―reprochó Merlina, sintiendo de pronto que se había perdido de algo en la vida de sus hijos.

Hacía tan sólo dos meses atrás, para el cumpleaños de los muchachos, se habían puesto como locos por los infantiles regalos obsequiados. Agatha se había colocado a gritar al recibir el set de Mágico de Corazón de Bruja (que incluía agendas parlantes, plumas con tinas multicolores, pinturas de larga duración para disfraces y maquillaje, más el par de zapatos elegantes de máxima comodidad), junto a una colección de ferraris (unos automóviles muggles que había visto en una tienda); y Drake había ido saltando en una pata para presentar su primera escoba de dos velocidades, una Moscarda Infantil, a los vecinos de Hogsmeade, y estuvo toda la noche tratando de calibrar su telescopio de gran alcance. Al día siguiente, ambos habían exigido desayuno en la cama y un abrazo de ella.

¿Y ahora? Estaban allí, peleándose, insultándose en pleno pasillo, ¡y luchando con varitas! Bueno, era mucho más digno que estuvieran agarrándose de las mechas. Aún así, era frustrante para Merlina ver a sus hijos así, en ese estado de salvajismo.

―Te habían insultado, mamá ―trató de explicar Drake ―. Te dijeron algo feo.

―¿Fue algún Slytherin? ―Preguntó Merlina, con calma, sin sorprenderse demasiado. No era primera vez que hablaban de ella. En realidad, no era la primera vez que hablaban _mal_ de ella. Los tres años que estuvo trabajando como conserje, recibió más insultos de parte de los Slytherin, ganándole probablemente a Harry Potter, quien muchas veces fue odiado también.

―Sí, fueron dos.

―Sí, dos que te hubieran hecho papilla.

―Cállate.

―Ya, basta ―se aproximó al niño y se agachó un poco para colocarse a su altura ―. Drake, no vas a ir golpeando por la vida a los Slytherin que hablan mal de mí. Ya estoy acostumbrada. Viví varios años aquí luchando contra ellos. Al final, logré conseguir la paz, o un poco ―sonrió con dulzura para infundirle confianza a su hijo.

―Pero, te llamaron "perra de patas gordas" ―insistió Drake acongojado.

La cara de Merlina se desfiguró por completo. Todo el cuerpo se le tensó, incluida la mandíbula.

―¿Me llamaron "perra de patas gordas"? ―Gruñó con la quijada apretada, casi sin aliento. En cualquier momento se le quebrarían los dientes.

―Sí…

La sangre le hirvió y, de pronto, su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal. No recordaba haberse sentido tan ofendida.

―Esto no lo voy a tolerar. ¡Perra de patas gordas! ―Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar a paso rápido por el pasillo, tomando rumbo al despacho de Severus ― Podrán decirme "perra"… ¡pero, "patas gordas", jamás!

Fue el turno de Merlina de que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Era muy sensible. Durante muchos años no había podido llorar por el trauma que le había dejado la muerte de sus padres, quienes habían fallecido en un feroz incendio causado por un horno en mal estado. Pero, desde que un día recuperó esa capacidad, cuando logró recordar lo sucedido, lloraba cada vez que podía, sin ser egoísta con una sola lágrima. Severus, a menudo, criticaba eso de ella, sobre todo cuando andaba en el periodo femenino.

―¿De verdad eres una mujer adulta? ―Se burlaba, sin tener ni un poco de compasión ― Si no fueras mi esposa, diría que me das vergüenza ajena. Espero que no vayas a montarme un espectáculo en la calle algún día.

Merlina solía ignorar sus frialdades, porque sabía que, a los diez minutos, Severus se sentaría a su lado y la abrazaría con fuerza, dándole cariñosos besos en la frente.

Por supuesto, no era un simple insulto. No era un "idiota", "maldita", "bastarda" o "estúpida", o un sencillo "perra", el cual era in insulto muy utilizado en el colegio con frecuencia. Lo de "patas gordas" le llegaba de verdad, porque su físico no era el de una joven y estaba a menos de un año de cumplir los cuarenta. Y eso… eso era terrible. La tenía nerviosa.

Años atrás, jamás le había dado importancia a su edad, no tener un novio decente, no tener hijos, ni buenos trabajos o proyectos de vida. Era, por decirlo de un modo suave, "desinteresada". Lo único que deseaba, era calzar en la sociedad. Luego, se reencontró con Severus y, tras años de riñas entre ellos y contra la adversidad, el amor había salido triunfante, pero tampoco le había preocupado tener o no hijos. Eso fue, hasta que sucedió. Fue allí cuando comenzó a sentir que la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Once años habían pasado tan rápido, que era difícil creer que fuera a cumplir las cuatro décadas.

Mientras caminaba, se miró las piernas. ¿De verdad se veía gorda? ¿Acaso estaba envejeciendo y no se había dado cuenta? Y, entonces, comprendió: no sólo el tiempo y el trabajo habían hecho que se alejaran con Severus… tal vez, ya estaban entrando a una etapa en que sólo se daban el beso de buenas noches, con suerte. Era como la etapa "pre-ancianos".

―Prometo hacer ejercicios desde mañana. No puedo quedarme así, trabajando duro sin cultivar mi cuerpo, comiendo como una cerda… Bueno, en este colegio todos lo hacen, pero yo no puedo continuar con la tradición, si no, terminaré convirtiéndome en un pedazo de grasa viviente.

Merlina llegó tarde. Cuando había alcanzado las mazmorras, los estudiantes estaban aguardando fuera del aula para entrar a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Severus justo se estaba asomando para hacer entrar a la manada. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a Merlina y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Vete a clases" le dijo él sólo moviendo los labios y haciendo un rápido gesto con la mano.

Merlina obedeció y se fue a dar la última clase de la tarde, niños de tercer año de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Sólo esperaba tener la paciencia para controlarlos y no salirse de sus cabales.

―Son unos cuantos gorilas pequeños… son animales. A los animales hay que tratarlos con amor y comprensión…

.

Severus Snape no se sentía estresado, pero sí algo cansado. Minerva McGonagall, como directora, había mejorado mucho la calidad de la educación de Hogwarts durante los últimos diez años, pero, eso se había hecho a cambio de un mayor esfuerzo de los profesores. Ella jamás lo había mencionado directamente, pero todos sabían que ella pensaba que Dumbledore, en su época como director, había sido muy blando con los estudiantes.

Severus no podía estar más de acuerdo. Cuántas veces había tratado de que expulsaran a Potter por su descaro en romper las reglas, y jamás había tenido éxito, sólo porque Dumbledore había sido demasiado protector con él, por no decir que le daba demasiadas regalías y lo mimaba como si hubiese sido una especie de rey.

No desagradecía los mínimos cambios hechos por McGonagall, pero, tampoco agradecía estar menos tiempo con su familia. No se lo decía a Merlina, pero extrañaba a los niños. Extrañaba sus risas y los abrazos que acostumbraban darle para que los llevara a Honeydukes. Echaba de menos las pataletas de Phyllis, porque, luego de eso, se ponía muy dócil y dejaba que la abrazaran y la llenaran de mimos.

Tiempo no había para salir y pasarlo bien, así que sólo quería tener fe en que las vacaciones de Navidad, para la que faltaban dos meses, pudieran estar juntos. Aún así, dos meses era demasiado.

Y, por supuesto, extrañaba a Merlina. Por poco ya se olvidaba cómo eran sus besos, o lo cómodo y tranquilo que se sentía junto a la calidez de su cuerpo. Ya había pasado por una situación parecida, es decir, la había "abandonado", pero por cuestiones que él podía manejar. En cambio, en esos momentos, el tiempo no era algo que pudiera controlar. No quería perderla. No una vez más… Él mismo le había prometido a ella que nada tenía que cambiar, que las cosas seguirían bien, incluso trabajando. Tal vez, debiera hablar con Minerva para explicarle la situación. La familia era muy importante, y eso lo tenía muy claro; Morgan se había encargado de enseñárselo durante todos los años que llevaban juntos. Sin ella…

La puerta de su despacho por poco salió de sus goznes, provocando un estruendo que lo hizo saltar de la silla. Eran cerca de las cinco con diez minutos. Precisamente, hacía diez minutos había acabado la clase y se había retirado directamente a su despacho a revisar trabajos, como todos los otros profesores de Hogwarts, y Merlina, al parecer, era la única que no estaba cumpliendo con la rutina, porque acababa de patearle la puerta, para dar paso a la endemoniada personalidad que la acompañaba en esos momentos.

―¿Me veo gorda? ―preguntó a Severus con violencia, señalando su figura. Para los prototipos de belleza de aquellos tiempos, probablemente estuviera obesa, pero nada que un poco de ejercicio y mucha agua no pudieran eliminar.

Severus frunció el ceño y se puso de pie con lentitud, como si temiera que Merlina fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

―¿Y? ―Insistió Merlina con ojos grandes, haciendo un gesto amedrentador con la cabeza.

―Un momento ―farfulló un calmado Severus con un gesto de la mano.

Severus dio tres zancadas hacia la puerta y la cerró. Luego, se acercó a su esposa y la observó con exasperación.

―De pronto he extrañado el momento en que me preguntaste si eras mejor conserje que Filch, cuando creíste que te iban a despedir…. Y ahora quieres saber si estás gorda. Como cambian los intereses de la persona ― abrió los ojos, incrédulo ― ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Limítate a contestarme y no me sermonees, ¿quieres?

El mago arqueó las cejas y pegó una exhaustiva mirada a la anatomía de Merlina.

―¡No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!

―Tengo que mirar para contestarte. Bien, no estás gorda.

―Estás diciendo lo que quiero oír.

―No, tú quieres oír que estás gorda. Yo te digo que no lo estás, y no lo estás.

―Ah, ¿no? Y, entonces, ¿qué demonios es lo que tengo aquí?

Se abrió la túnica, se subió el chaleco y se agarró un flácido rollo del abdomen, estirándoselo a todo lo que daba y moviéndolo como si fuera un trozo de gelatina. Snape suspiró, abatido, lo que Merlina consideró una especie de mueca de asco.

―¡Lo sabía!

―No te he dicho nada. ¿Alguien te trató de "gorda"?

―Sí, tus adorados Slytherin me llamaron "perra de patas gordas". Y sé que no se refieren a la esposa de perro con "perra", pero ese no es el problema.

―No me tienes que explicar los insultos de los estudiantes, Morgan. En fin. No me pareces gorda. Si tanto te aflige, entonces dile a Madam Pomfrey que te consiga algo para quemar grasas. Yo no tengo los ingredientes para hacer ese tipo de filtros, de hecho, no es mi materia, y sé perfectamente que no es la tuya, aunque sepas hacer pociones básicas. Y, ahora, bájate el chaleco, te harás daño si te sigues triturando el estómago de esa manera.

―No es mi estómago ―contestó Merlina, volviendo a sacudir el pedazo de carne ―, es grasa pura lo que te estoy mostrando aquí.

―Merlina, entiende que ya no tienes veinte años ―dijo Severus con dientes apretados, apenas moviendo los labios ―, es normal que…

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, sobresaltándolos a los dos. Merlina se soltó el rollo de la pura impresión y pareció quedar aún más flácido tanto estirarlo.

A Agatha, por primera vez en su vida, le hubiera gustado quedar en Slytherin para estar lo más lejos posible de su hermano. La había tratado tan mal, que sentía un dolor en el pecho que no recordaba haber tenido antes.

Agradecía que, al menos, los cuartos de chicos y chicas estuvieran separados. Se había intentado enfrascar en una historieta de El Muggle Errante que había pillado encima de la mesa de Rossane, pero no se estaba concentrando. Primero, no le interesaba la historia y, segundo, estaba teniendo una importante lucha interna: su Superyó quería reconocer que su hermano estaba en lo cierto: siempre quería sobresalir. Hablaba fuerte, tendía a empujar a los hombres y le gustaba andar perfumada y bien vestida. No quería ser la típica niña-macho, sino que una súper-niña. Por lo mismo, quería estar para su Drake siempre. Mellizo o gemelo, para ella era importantísimo el vínculo…

Y para él, también. Por eso, Drake no aguantó mucho tiempo en la Sala Común: con Agatha hacían los deberes juntos, en grupo, pero juntos. Y, en el fondo, sabía que ella tenía muchas más agallas y que sobresalía por ser mujer, entendía que ella no lo quería hacer pasar a segundo plano. Así que, como no podía subir por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas ―la escalera se convertía en un tobogán porque no permitía hombres ―, se colocó a gritar su nombre sin timidez alguna.

―¡Silencio! ¡Cállate! ―Le espetaron los prefectos, pero no se calló hasta que Agatha apareció, con brazos cruzados y un puchero de orgullo en el rostro.

―Ya te oí ―le dijo.

―Qué bien. ¿Hacemos los deberes de Snape? ―Sonrió ampliamente luego de decir eso. Una sonrisa que su hermana no pudo ignorar.

―Bueeeno… Tú ganas.

Hacían un buen equipo y tenían las claves necesarias para darle un trabajo satisfactorio a su exigente padre. No le gustaban los trabajos realmente extensos, mientras pudieran explicar con sencillez y exactitud lo que se estaba pidiendo.

―Siento haberte tratado así. Pero, en serio… prefiero quedar magullado que como un marica.

―Lo sé, no lo volveré a hacer, te dejaré enfrentar tus problemas. Además, siempre estarán inventando cosas de mamá, así que tendrás otras oportunidades… Rossane me dijo que, supuestamente, había maltratado a Perkins, de cuarto curso ―susurró.

Los ojos de su hermano se agrandaron.

―Creo que es cierto.

―¿Es cierto?

―Sí. De hecho, de eso era de lo que hablaban los grandotes de Slytherin, que Merlina había tratado de tonto a Perkins. Luego, oí el insulto y me lancé y… ¿Qué te pasa?

―¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ahora quedaremos en vergüenza! ¡Ahora seremos el blanco de todos! ¡Nos odiarán por culpa de nuestra madre!

Entonces, ambos se percataron que varios Ravenclaw que permanecían en la sala común, los observaban con disgusto de vez en cuando. Precisamente entre Ravenclaw, no era gran secreto que ellos eran hijos de Merlina y Snape. Tal vez, las otras casas no tuvieran mucha idea, pero ellos sí. Incluso, Drake había pasado por alto un empujón que le dio un Ravenclaw con el hombro cuando entró a la Sala Común.

―¡Vamos a hablar ahora mismo con ella! ¡No podemos dejar que, por su culpa, nuestra vida en Hogwarts se haga imposible! Debe disculparse, o algo, no sé…

―Tienes razón… ¡Vamos!

Y partieron, pero se encontraron con Peeves que andaba lanzando bolas de migas de pan a todo el que pasaba por el pasillo del segundo piso. Sin embargo, fue un camino infructuoso, dado que su madre no se hallaba ahí.

―Papá―dijeron al mismo tiempo, tomando un nuevo rumbo. Estaban infantilmente furibundos.

.

Agatha y Drake, por un segundo, quedaron ceñudos al ver el chaleco de su madre levantado, mostrando a su padre "el rollo suelto", pero luego, se colocaron más ceñudos al recordar por qué estaban allí.

―¿Es verdad que insultaste a Perkins?

La niña lanzó la pregunta como si estuviera profundamente ofendida. Bueno, en realidad lo estaba.

―¿Qué? ―Contestó Merlina. Había oído bien, pero quería que su hija repitiera la pregunta. Lo que no concebía, era que estuviera hablándole en ese tono tan autoritario.

―Insultaste a Perkins, ¿no?

Merlina miró a Severus, quien movió incómodamente las manos y la observó, incapaz de decir algo también.

―Los Slytherin estaban hablando de eso. Lo he oído ―intervino Drake, como si esa fuera una prueba irrefutable.

Merlina se acercó a la puerta, mirando fijamente a Agatha, quien la observaba con ferocidad.

―No insulté a Perkins, lo regañé, que es diferente. Y con razón lo hice, mandó volando a media clase, dejándolos heridos.

―¡Le dijiste "tonto"! ¡Esa palabra es la prohibida para ti!

―Agatha ―dijo Merlina con calma, sin poder creer la situación ―. Estás exagerando. Digo, tenía derecho a regañar al muchacho, no obedeció las reglas, es así como se hace en Hogwarts…

―¡Ah, sí, y ahora todo Ravenclaw nos miran con cara de odio! ¡Falta que se enteren los Slytherin! ¡Yo pensé que tú eras buena!

―¡No me hables así, niñita! ―Estalló Merlina, apuntándola con un dedo amenazador ― ¡Pues, te aguantarás como se hace en Hogwarts también! ¡Y tú! ―se volvió hacia a Drake ― No andes creyendo todo lo que dicen, porque la mayoría aquí, serán rumores. ¡No vengan a faltarme el respeto de esa manera…!

―¡Y tú no nos vuelvas a dejar en vergüenza! ― Gritó Drake.

Merlina se cubrió la boca con las manos y abrió los ojos como platos. De pronto, no veía a sus hijos en frente de sus ojos, sino que a dos demonios iracundos que lanzaban chispas por todos lados.

―Vamos, antes que se ponga a montar una escenita ― dijo la chica, tomando a su hermano del brazo y llevándoselo, dando un portazo.

Merlina, aún con las manos en la boca, se giró hasta Severus, quien estaba casi con la misma expresión que ella.

―¿Escuchaste?

―Claro que escu…

―¿Viste cómo me trataron?

―Estuve aquí, Merlina, por supuesto que…

―Me trataron, prácticamente, de "arpía", de "maltratadora", como si hubiese golpeado a ese chico, cosa que no hice y jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, aunque me picaran mucho las manos ―tomó aire ―. ¿Y qué? ¡Sólo le grité un poco! ¡Nada que no haga otro profesor cuando le sacan de sus casillas! ¡Soy un ser humano, por las tangas de Merlín, tengo derecho a enfadarme de vez en cuando! ¡Y le dije "tonto", pero fue porque no se me ocurrió que otra cosa decirle! No le iba a decir "felicidades, Perkins, has hecho de mi clase todo un éxito". Y ahora, por un mero error, esas dos bestias enanas se me lanzan como si hubiese hecho lo peor del mundo…

―Merlina…

―… Es que no tienen derecho de referirse así a su madre, tengo sentimientos. Ahora no sólo estoy gorda, ahora soy MALA…

―Morgan… ―Severus se estaba acercando a ella, algo harto, tratando de callarla, pero ella estaba demasiado inspirada en su defensa como para darse cuenta que él estaba intentando calmarla.

―… Y, lo peor de todo, es que viste como me gritaron, viste como Agatha se puso, lo oíste, ¡y no hiciste nada! ¡Pudiste haberme defendido! ¡Pero, no! ¡Nunca me apoyas en nada, desde siempre…!

―¡Morgan!

―¡La mayoría de las veces, en la historia familiar, he quedado mal yo! Parece que siempre las mamás somos las que terminamos siendo las enemigas de los hijos, y los padres ¡se lavan las ma…!

―¡MORGAN!

Severus la agarró de los hombros y apretó los dientes.

―No puedo apoyarte si, cada vez que pasa algo, tomas esta actitud desesperada.

―¿Desesperada? ¿Desesperada, dices?

―No empieces otra vez…

―No empezaré nada, pero, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? ―respiró profundamente.

―Porque no podemos ponernos los dos en contra de ellos.

―Ah, así que, como digo, tú te lavas las manos.

Severus negó rotundamente con la cabeza, afligido.

―No es eso, pero alguien tiene que tratar de hacer las paces entre todos. Hablaré con ellos mañana.

―Podrías hacerlo ahora ― Merlina se giró, soltándose con brusquedad de sus brazos.

―Tengo, sabes bien, muchas cosas que hacer. Y tú igual.

―Sí, tienes razón. Adiós.

Merlina ya había tenido suficiente.

―Morgan…

Ella ya estaba con la mano en el picaporte cuando él trató de detenerla, tomándola del brazo.

―Tengo que irme. No tengo tiempo para nada.

Severus bufó, rendido. Sólo quería besarla, nada más, pero no podía obligarla. Seguro que tendría que hablar con ella, tener una conversación profunda, para solucionar las cosas… algo le sucedía, sin duda, y seguro que a él también: por eso no había hablado, temía perder el control. Pegó un gruñido y golpeó una estantería, mandando una serie de de libros pesados al suelo.

Sabía que toda esa actitud de Merlina estaba siendo provocada por el estrés, aún cuando no había nada que temer y no existían presiones de por medio. Pero, claro, tener una familia dividida, aunque fuera en el mismo lugar ―excepto por Phyllis, por supuesto ―, no era agradable. Había pasado más tiempo con ellos yéndolos a visitar cuando él era el único que trabajaba. ¡Las cosas habían cambiado tanto!


	3. Insuficiente

**Capítulo 3: Insuficiente**

.

La vergüenza recayó en Merlina como un pesado saco de papas, luego de haberse dado cuenta el ridículo que había hecho en el despacho de su marido. No sólo había quedado como una esposa y madre neurótica, sino que se había aflojado más el incómodo rollo de abdomen, que no le permitía ya dejarse la ropa ajustada. ¿Qué hubieran dicho sus amigas? Susan, seguro que la hubiese insultado por su "estupidez". En cambio, Endora, la hubiese aconsejado amablemente y, luego, le hubiera recomendado una dieta saludable y una serie de ejercicios que sabría que NO haría, por la sencilla razón de que no le gustaba hacer deporte. Era holgazana, no estaba en su naturaleza acondicionar su físico. Estaban lejos los días en que parecía una sirena, hacía más de quince años, y tener hijos no fue un reto simple… Creó vidas a cambio de un trozo de su vitalidad.

A Merlina, ni siquiera le gustaba el Quidditch como al común de la gente, sólo le gustaba mirarlo. Hasta a Severus le gustaba, pero trataba de no darle demasiada importancia: no era bueno para jugar, así que prefería fingir desentenderse con el deporte.

¿Qué hubiese hecho su amiga Agatha? Sí, aún la recordaba, luego de tantos años seguía creyendo que estaba con ella, cuidándola y apoyándola de alguna manera, tal cual había hecho cuando escaparon juntas de Hogwarts, once años atrás.

Bueno, Agatha, seguramente la hubiera abofeteado antes de abrazarla, y luego, también le hubiese ayudado a eliminar grasas, pero sólo con ejercicios, como hacía ella durante las noches para entrenarse.

En cualquier caso, aunque Agatha estuviera ya comida por los gusanos, algunas cosas no dependían de ella. Es decir, su espíritu, alma, esencia o lo que fuera, no estaba con Merlina continuamente, no podía pasársela "vigilando". Merlina jamás pensó que aquél día pudiera empeorar de algún modo, pero también se le había olvidado que, en el castillo, rondaban seres como Peeves y la profesora Trelawney, quien continuaba haciendo clases de Adivinación. Estaba segura que McGonagall no había tenido el corazón para echarla, o eso quería creer, porque, lo más probable, era que el retrato de Dumbledore, que se hallaba en el despacho del director (ahora, directora), le hubiese solicitado, amablemente, que no despidiera a esa pobre mujer.

Cuando iba de vuelta a su despacho, habiendo recuperando la dignidad y la calma, pensando en todos esos infernales trabajos que tenía que revisar, llenos de letras ilegibles, manchas de saliva ―era un clásico que los estudiantes se quedaran dormidos sobre los pergaminos mientras redactaban ― y manchas de grasa, chocó con la mismísima Sybill Trelawney, quien, rara vez, salía de su mística y olorosa torre.

Merlina se sobresaltó: no la había visto en ninguna ocasión, es decir, ni siquiera para el banquete de bienvenida se había aparecido, y la última vez que la había visto de verdad, en una situación íntima, había sido antes de que muriera Agatha. La habían drogado para inducirla a que dijera alguna profecía. Por lo mismo, Merlina se sobresaltó. No por la culpabilidad de haberla drogado, sino que le producía cierto _respeto_ y temor: no quería que le lanzara otra profecía que predijera algún desastre. Ya había tenido suficiente. Después de todo, no había resultado ser un total fraude. Aunque diera una profecía cada diez años, algo de pitonisa tenía la vieja. Y es que, estaba vieja: su cabello castaño estaba casi completamente cubierto de canas. Merlina calculaba que ya había pasado los sesenta, aunque se veía muy bien parada, delgada, saludable y muy, muy mística, observándolo todo con temor, con esos enormes ojos que relucían como cuentas tras sus lentes de gran aumento. Sí que andaba despeinada y despistada, tal cual Merlina la recordaba.

―¡Oh! ―Exclamó Trelawney cuando chocó con ella y la observó durante unos segundos, tratando de reconocerla.

―Hola… profesora ―saludó Merlina como si fuera una especie de globo desinflándose.

Trelawney se ajustó los anteojos para mirarla mejor.

―¡Merlina! Sí, sí, tanto tiempo… ―Miró rápidamente a su alrededor ― ¿Tienes, por casualidad, algo de jerez en tus bolsillos?

―¿Cómo?

―La sala ha dejado de dar jerez, o es que no los he encontrado… ¿Tienes tú?

―Eh…

Con desesperación, la profesora agarró del cuello de la túnica a Merlina. Estaba fuera de sí y desorientada.

―Por favor… búscame… algo de… jerez…

―Es que no tengo. ¿Y en las cocinas?

―¡Por favor! Necesito algo de jerez, no he bebido en una semana, se me está secando la garganta…

Merlina se espantó.

―¡Profesora! Necesita ir a San Mungo, necesita que la vean, vamos…

―¡No!

―Bien, bien, la llevaré al despacho de McGonagall, ella tiene litros y litros de botellas guardadas debajo de su cama… ―Dijo Merlina, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ser amable.

―¿Minerva? ―Preguntó, temblando y agachándose. Se disminuyó un poquito.

Merlina suspiró y la tomó de un brazo.

―Sí, ella tiene una provisión entera en su cuarto, así que vamos. Sólo tenemos que subir unos cuántos pisos…

―Bien, si es así…

Por supuesto que no era cierto. La profesora, antes hubiera guardado pelucas a tener botellas de alcohol bajo la cama.

Minerva quedó impresionada por el estado de la profesora de Adivinación.

―Tal vez tenga que pasar con Poppy algunas semanas, a ver si ella puede hacer algo ―miró a Merlina con expresión de cansancio ―. Gracias por haberla traído. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías ayudarme a trasladarla? No creo que pueda yo sola.

Si Merlina consideraba que Trelawney estaba algo vieja, de McGonagall era mejor ni referirse. Por lo mismo, no podía negarse a ayudarla, aunque, tal vez debió no haberlo hecho.

Ocurrió cuando Madame Pomfrey obligó a Trelawney para que se tendiera en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Merlina estaba a punto de pegar media vuelta para abandonar el lugar, cuando oyó decir a la profesora:

―¡Por cierto! No cierres los ojos… ten cuidado… este año la mala suerte estará tras de ti… El tiempo… ¡no juegues con él!

―¡Oh, no de nuevo, por favor! ―Exclamó Merlina, afligida, tapándose los oídos, pero ya lo había escuchado. Mas la bruja, no estaba en ningún estado de trance. Se encontraba aún en sus cabales. Es decir, sólo había sido un disparate.

McGonagall arqueó las cejas, incrédula, infundiéndole confianza a Merlina.

"Mala suerte", pensó Merlina cuando volvía a su despacho, a seguir, por fin, con su deber de profesora. "Si lo que me ha ocurrido hoy no es mala suerte, entonces no sé qué diablos podría venir después".

.

El clima se fue poniendo más frío con el paso de los días. Las nubes encapotaron los cielos del lugar, dando un brillo perlado a los terrenos del castillo. Las chimeneas ya estaban comenzando a encenderse durante la mayor parte del día, calentando los lúgubres pasillos de piedra y haciendo más agradable la estadía en el colegio. De igual manera, lo hizo el clima que había entre Merlina y Severus, al menos, hasta el día previo a Halloween.

Sin embargo, no fue la bruja la que irrumpió a las dos de la mañana en la habitación de Severus para acostarse con él y dormir en su compañía. Fue él quien se metió a su cama sin ningún tipo de cuidado, casi lanzándola contra el velador para hacerse espacio.

―¿Qué demo…? ¿Severus?

Por un segundo creyó que era uno de sus hijos, pero luego sintió unos brazos helados que la rodeaban por la cintura.

Silencio. Severus no contestó nada. Se limitó a darle un beso en el cuello y a acomodarse silenciosamente a su lado.

No se había decepcionado que fuera Severus, al contrario, el corazón se le aceleró al sentirlo tan cerca. Aunque también le hubiera gustado que hubiese sido uno de los niños. Necesitaba sentirse como madre, pero tampoco podía hacerlo si ellos seguían enojados con ella.

Severus, como había prometido, trató de intervenir. Luego de la clase del otro día, a la última hora, los citó tal como hace un profesor con sus alumnos, aunque no pudo llamarlos por sus apellidos. Sonaba demasiado raro decirles "señorita y señor Snape" o "Snape y Snape". Era como estar hablándose a sí mismo. Por lo mismo Merlina nunca tomó su apellido. Fue un acuerdo mutuo: a ambos les gustaba cómo sonaba "Morgan".

―Drake y Agatha, necesito hablar con ustedes al término de la clase ―susurró una vez que pasó por el lado de ellos, mientras se paseaba por la sala explicando cómo distinguir brujería negra en objetos, y cómo podían evitar ser tocados o afectados por ésta.

La niña estaba muy concentrada tomando nota, pero, cuando su padre habló, lo fulminó con la mirada. Severus no lo pasó por alto y frunció el entrecejo, respondiéndole con la misma mirada. Drake, por su parte, lo había ignorado y escribía cargando mucho la pluma, dejando su cuaderno lleno de agujeros.

El mago creyó que no obedecerían, pero lo hicieron muy a regañadientes. Comenzó a entender lo que debió sentir Merlina cuando los niños la atacaron de mala manera.

―Tienen que hablar con su madre ―dijo con voz inflexible ―. Ella hizo lo correcto. Llevo décadas en Hogwarts, y sé cómo funcionan las cosas. Puedo asegurarles que su madre hizo lo correcto.

―¡Pero, no es justo! ―Saltó Drake.

―Hasta Rossane no me habla ―intervino Agatha con la voz temblorosa ―. Ahora tiene miedo de juntarse conmigo por mi madre. Yo opino que…

―Tú no opinas nada. Si no quieren hablar con Merlina, entonces los castigaré ―mostró una mano a sus hijos, impidiéndoles hablar. Ambos habían abierto la boca para protestar ―. En serio. O se disculpan o, desde ahora, limpiarán los baños de todo el colegio, cada tarde, durante una semana. No tengo problemas en mezclar los problemas familiares con sus estudios. De hecho, tengo especialidad en ello ―mostró la pluma que tenía en la mano y entrecerró los ojos con ferocidad ―. Podría reprobarlos.

Las bocas de los niños no podían estar más abiertas.

No les quedó opción que aceptar. Limpiar los baños era algo totalmente desagradable, y preferían disculparse, aunque fuera por obligación, a estar perdiendo el tiempo y reprobar la clase que impartía su propio padre. Podrían acusarlo con la directora, pero Snape era de temer.

Sin embargo, Drake y Agatha no estaban dispuestos a disculpar a su madre. Eran orgullosos y, probablemente, no estuvieran en lo correcto, pero no era mentira que la estaban comenzando a pasar mal. La casa completa les había dado la espalda y, durante esa mañana, ya habían comenzado a correr rumores en Gryffindor, pero aún no los identificaban, y esperaban que no lo hicieran tan pronto.

―Prefiero andarme con cuidado. Si soy tu amiga, y tu madre está enojada contigo, puede que se desquite conmigo ―le dijo Rossane esa misma mañana.

―Pero si eres mi amiga ―rezongó Agatha con expresión triste.

―Lo siento.

Drake, por suerte, no tenía aquél problema tan grave. Jeremy, quien estaba en Hufflepuff, lo acompañaba en los recreos y, aunque la chica también compartía con su primo, no era lo mismo que estar sin Rossane.

Tal como prometieron a su padre, se disculparon con Merlina, pero como él no había dicho de qué manera tenían que hacerlo, fueron a la lechucería del castillo y le mandaron una nota que decía "Discúlpanos. Te queremos". No era una total mentira después de todo: querían a su madre.

Merlina había recibido la nota, y no tuvo que dejar volar demasiado su imaginación para saber lo que había ocurrido, pero se decepcionó mucho por ello: era evidente que los niños seguían furiosos. No habían sido capaces de ir a disculparse cara a cara. Aún así, no quería darle mucha importancia al asunto. Por eso cuando, dos días después, Severus le preguntó si se habían disculpado los muchachos, contestó que sí, que la habían ido a ver al despacho y habían hecho las paces. No quería tener ya más problemas. No es que lo hubiese pasado mal los siguientes días. De hecho, no había tenido problema alguno. Al parecer, los estudiantes, algunos, se la habían tomado muy en serio y ponían atención en clases, sin chistar, ni molestar. Otros, de la casa que siempre estaba en contra de todos, cuchicheaban constantemente, dirigiéndole miradas de burla. Por supuesto, ella estaba demasiado deprimida como para tomarlos en cuenta. Su mal humor había sido reemplazado por una ola de tristeza, que pensó que se le iba a pasar con Severus estando a su lado.

Hubiera sido así si, al despertar a la mañana siguiente, lo hubiese encontrado allí. Severus había abandonado la habitación muy temprano, al menos que todo hubiese sido un sueño.

―Ya, basta de estar así ―se dijo a sí misma, reincorporándose e infundiéndose energías ―. Hoy será un gran día. Soy una mujer independiente: no necesito a un hombre que me anime.

Tal vez medio mundo estuviera vuelta contra ella, pero le quedaba el consuelo de su adorada Phyllis: le había mandado, a ella y a Severus, una tarjeta que había pintado en el Club de Pequeñas Promesas Mágicas, donde Phil la había logrado inscribir para que pasara las tardes con niños como ella. "Mamá, te amo" le había colocado. Eso era casi suficiente para renovarse de energía.

Se levantó llena de ánimo. En la noche, se celebraría la fiesta de Halloween y se rumoreaba que McGonagall había contratado a Las Momias de Egipto para que animaran el ambiente con su alocada música. Iría a tomar un contundente desayuno y, luego, se dedicaría a ayudar en la decoración, como todo el resto del personal. La noche anterior, había dejado todos los informes revisados para entregarlos la semana siguiente. Iba a esforzarse por recuperar la confianza de sus estudiantes y, por supuesto, la de sus hijos, aunque eso supusiera ocultar sus sentimientos y fabricar sonrisas falsas.

―Hola, Merlina ―saludó Hagrid, escondido tras su barba enmarañada y empujando una gran calabaza tallada hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

―¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?

―Excelente. Tengo un total de veinte calabazas que crecieron con absoluto éxito. Pero, Fang, se comió un pedazo de una, así que, me temo, que se enfermará. Está muy viejo, pero Toby y Rody lo animan siempre. No han ido a verlos, ni tú, ni el profesor Snape, pero los niños han ido casi todos los días.

No lo dijo con tono acusador, pero sí con algo de lástima. A Merlina se le apretó el estómago. Toby y Rody eran sus perros mestizos, feos y sucios, pero tremendamente fieles. Eran buenos amigos de Agatha y Drake y, aunque Severus no lo reconociera, los quería.

―Me siento como una pésima ama. No he tenido tiempo de nada. Severus está igual que yo; jamás habíamos estados tan atareados. ¿Están bien?

―Mejor cuidados no pueden estar. Puedes quedarte tranquila.

―Lo sé. Tal vez, luego del almuerzo, pase por tu cabaña. ¡Gracias, Hagrid! Espero que Fang no se ponga mal.

Severus ya estaba en la mesa alta cuando entró al comedor y Sinistra se estaba levantando de su asiento, así que Merlina aprovechó de ocuparlo para estar al lado de su marido.

Severus sonrió levemente, con mucho esfuerzo, pero era una sonrisa sincera. Merlina no se la devolvió.

―¿Y ahora, qué sucede? ―Inquirió Severus untando mantequilla a la tostada. Arqueó las cejas y mantuvo una mueca, aguardando respuesta.

―Como siempre, terminas aprovechándote de las situaciones. No pude siquiera darte los buenos días ―contestó Merlina y sonrió con ironía, sintiendo que el estómago se le apretaba un poquito ―. Me dejaste plantada.

―No te dejé plantada. Tenía que hacer cosas. Abandoné los informes y no le di comida al joberknoll que encontré el otro día. En la mañana estaba medio moribundo. Tenía que volver.

―Está bien. Haré como que te creo.

Severus estaba a punto de darle una mordida al trozo de pan, pero lo bajó lentamente, mirando a su mujer, evidentemente molesto.

―¿Piensas que te quiero fastidiar? ―Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

―Bueno, resulta que lo has hecho cientos de veces, y siempre ha sido con el mismo fin: hacerme enojar.

―Bien. Pero, ahora, te estoy diciendo la verdad ―respondió con firmeza, mirando alrededor para comprobar si alguien les observaba. No quería montar una escena en medio del Gran Comedor.

Sostuvieron la mirada con intensidad. Severus soltó la tostada y puso una mano sobre la de Merlina.

―Démonos un tiempo después de almuerzo.

Merlina asintió, súbitamente feliz. Luego, se propuso a engullir todo lo que pudo… hasta que recordó el berrinche que había montado la semana anterior por su gordura. Había comprendido, por fin, que estaba bien en su peso y que ya no tenía veinte, pero precisamente debía evitar ponerse como una cerda.

―¿Siguen enojados los muchachos contigo?

Merlina colocó cara de extrañeza, cerrando su mente de inmediato, para que no se le escapara ningún pensamiento.

―No, ¿por qué lo dices?

―Juré haber visto a Agatha mirándote de mala forma ―tomó aire y suspiró ―. A veces, no los entiendo. Digo, generalmente, no los comprendo. Creo que se la han tomado conmigo, porque no me han hablado. Y yo tampoco tengo tiempo de andarlos buscando.

Merlina se inclinó un poco hacia a él y sonrió con ternura.

―Hay que dejarlos un tiempo.

Estuvieron todo el resto de la mañana ornamentando el Vestíbulo y el Gran Comedor. Merlina se encargó de vestir y colgar los esqueletos que había conseguido el pequeño profesor Flitwick. Severus había hecho aparecer un montón de murciélagos para que revolotearan por el cielo. También se había encargado de llenar de caramelos algunas calabazas pequeñas que había colocado la profesora McGonagall, también de la huerta de Hagrid.

El naranjo y el negro predominaban en el castillo. Se preocuparon, también, de instalar bromas sorpresa en los pasillos y, McGonagall, había encantado a las armaduras para que patrullaran, mantuvieran el orden y, también, asustaran con un repentino "¡buh!" de vez en cuando.

Después del almuerzo, Merlina y Severus se encontraron en el vestíbulo. Algunos estudiantes les observaron con temor y se relajaron cuando los vieron salir por las grandes puertas de roble.

―¿Viste? Ya no sólo tú eres el malo de la historia… Digo, me miran con odio de verdad ―se quejó Merlina, caminando con pesadez por el pasto húmedo.

―Creo que es mejor así, los mantienes a raya. Me ha dado resultado todo este tiempo.

Merlina lo miró y sonrió.

―De eso no me cabe duda.

Le tomó la mano cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del castillo, y tomaron rumbo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

―Vamos a ver a Toby y Rody. Hemos sido uno malos dueños…

―¿"Hemos"? ―Cuestionó Severus, entrecerrando los ojos ― Son tus perros. Tú los "rescataste" de la calle.

―Sabes que tengo una fijación con los perros. No creo que tenga que recordarte por qué. Además, igual los quieres. Te he visto dándole caramelos a escondidas y acariciándoles la panza.

―Molestan demasiado, prefiero sacármelos de encima ―negó con rotundidad.

―Ay, Severus… ―Suspiró Merlina ― siempre se te ha hecho tan difícil reconocer tus sentimientos frente a todo…

―Eso es una mentira. Te he dicho innumerables veces que te amo.

―Sí, una vez al mes como mucho.

―¿Es necesario que lo diga más?

Merlina se detuvo y le soltó la mano, colocándose en frente de él. Desde donde estaban, se podía divisar la cabaña de Hagrid, que tenía la chimenea encendida.

―Mira, deja que te lo ponga de este modo ―alzó una mano y, con la otra, comenzó a apuntarse cada dedo mientras explicaba ―. No hablamos demasiado. De hecho, esta es la primera vez, después de dos meses, que nos hemos dicho más que un "hola y adiós". Recuerdo el beso en el cuello que me diste anoche, pero no recuerdo la última muestra de cariño real, ni de tu parte ni de la mía…

―¿Lo de anoche no fue real, entonces?

―No nos hemos ni tocado. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Ni siquiera hemos peleado! Digo, esas peleas pequeñas y ridículas que solíamos tener. Así que, en conclusión, lo único que nos queda es un "te amo" de vez en cuando.

―Ya, pero, ¿me lo has dicho tú con frecuencia? ―Inquirió Severus, desafiante, arqueando las cejas.

Merlina miró hacia ambos lados, tratando de recordar.

―No ―concluyó, sorprendida por la respuesta ―. No he tenido tiempo.

―Ahí tienes la respuesta…

―¡No, no! Esto está mal… ―Se acercó a Severus y lo tomó de la cara con suavidad― Te siento tan lejos.

El hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir sus manos. Le dolió, porque las tenía congeladas, así que con disimulo, tomó sus manos y las sacó de su cara, pero no se las soltó.

―Siento no haberme quedado hasta la mañana.

―Ese ya no es el tema…

―Lo sé, pero en verdad lo siento ―se disculpó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, siendo envueltos por el viento que arrastraba hojas secas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Se separaron y caminaron tomados de la mano.

―Podríamos volvernos ―dijo Severus, reacio a ir hasta la cabaña de Hagrid a buscar a sus perros.

―No seas aguafiestas… ¡mira! ¡Ahí están!

Toby y Rody se revolcaban en la tierra, mordiéndose el uno al otro, jugando. Merlina silbó para que los vieran. Se pusieron como locos al escuchar el silbido y, a penas de dieron cuenta dónde estaba la fuente del sonido, corrieron a toda velocidad. Merlina estiró los brazos para protegerse, creyendo que la derribarían.

―¡No, no, no, no! ¡Cuidado!

Sin embargo, fue Severus que terminó tumbado en el suelo, siendo lengüeteado por los dos enormes animales, bañados en barro.

―¡Sácamelos…! ¡Sácamelos de encima, Morgan! ¡Huelen a demonios!

Merlina rió con ganas, pero con toda su fuerza, agarró a los perros del cuello con los brazos, y los tiró hacia atrás. Acarició con ganas a cada uno.

―¿Qué han hecho? ¿Han estado jugando? Cositas lindas, tienen que portarse bien, deberían darse un baño…

Severus se reincorporó, limpiándose con una mueca de asco la cara y sacudiéndose la ropa. Rodó los ojos al oír como Merlina les hablaba a los perros.

―Por Dios, Morgan, son animales, no niños.

―Son perros y tienen sentimientos. ¡Te adoran! ―Rió. Sintió algo en la cadera. Rody, el más juguetón de los dos, había metido hocico en el bolsillo y estaba agarrando la varita ―. No, no… Devuélvemela… pásamela…

Rody retrocedió, moviendo la cola frenéticamente y pegando pequeños saltos de un lado a otro.

Severus rió con maldad. Merlina lo miró, picada.

―Ja, ja, qué gracioso.

―Es gracioso.

―Ayúdame a quitársela.

―No voy a meterle la mano en el hocico a tu perro, Morgan.

―¿De qué te sirve la varita, entonces? Préstamela.

―No.

―Por fa… ¡Rody! ¡No!

El perro había salido corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus patas. Merlina comenzó a correr tras él, sin darse cuenta en un principio que se dirigía hacia el bosque. Severus también tuvo una reacción tardía, estaba preocupado de burlarse de su esposa. Toby salió corriendo alegre tras Severus.

―¡Morgan! ¡Aguarda!

Por suerte, Rody no fue tan lejos, pero tuvieron que pasar diez minutos para recién lograr arrancarle la varita. Corría en círculos con agilidad y lograba esquivar los encantamientos de Severus. Afirmó tan fuerte la varita con los dientes, que ni con el encantamiento de atracción resultó.

―¡Perro malo! ―Le regañó Merlina, limpiando la varita con la túnica. Había quedado irregular por las mordeduras. Hizo un hechizo para aparecer mariposas y comprobar el buen funcionamiento de ésta. No hubo problemas.

Rody movió un poco la cola antes de irse a jugar de nuevo con su amigo.

―¿Contenta de ver a tus mascotas? ―Masculló el hombre con exasperación.

―Claro que sí… sólo fue un poco travieso… Está bien, tal vez fue mala idea venir, pero los extrañaba ―avanzó hasta él ―. Bueno, vamos.

Severus la agarró del brazo, no dejándola avanzar.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Inquirió ella, creyendo que Severus le criticaría algo. Para su sorpresa, su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa extraña.

―Ha sido muy difícil conseguir algún momento de paz, en el que no tengamos que rendir cuentas a nadie. No tengo nada que hacer y estoy seguro que, si volvemos al castillo ahora, nos delegarán algún deber para ocupar el tiempo en algo. Sería una desgracia tener que hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Severus creyó que Merlina se resistiría un poco antes de aceptar, pero tuvo la reacción opuesta. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, antes de lanzarse como Toby y Rody encima de Severus, para besarlo apasionadamente.

Olvidándose del castillo, de los perros, de los niños, del frío y de las incómodas ramitas que se clavaban en su piel, viajaron por una dulce media hora hasta la séptima nube del placer, dejando que los sentimientos y palabras brotaran de lo más profundo de sus corazones. Los tabúes desaparecieron y optaron por no privarse de nada, ni siquiera reprimir el más mínimo gemido de satisfacción o la frase más indecente.

Quedaron agotados, semitapados por algunas hojas y mullidos entre la ropa, abrazados, queriendo quedarse allí, en el bosque, para siempre. Mas, la temperatura, iba bajando cada vez más. El viento se estaba tornando más helado, y el calor de la pasión se comenzaba a evaporar.


	4. Dulce o travesura

**Capítulo 4: Dulce o travesura  
><span>**

.

No habían transcurrido más de cinco minutos en los que se habían quedado quietos, abrazados y en silencio allí, en el centro del claro donde se hallaban, cuando de súbito, el cielo pareció oscurecerse, y una gota de agua cayó en la frente de Merlina.

―Se va a poner a llover ―dijo reincorporándose como una autómata.

Severus la imitó, pero la retuvo para que no agarrara la ropa.

―No te acobardarás sólo por un poco de lluvia.

―No, claro que no, sólo que…

―¿Sí?

―Creo que no tengo excusas.

―Exacto. La lluvia sólo moja… y si no pasamos frío, ¿cuál es el problema? ―habló con voz sedosa, en susurro, pasando su nariz por el cuello de ella. Merlina cerró los ojos.

―Me vas a malacostumbrar, Severus ―respondió, temblando de pies a cabeza, con su vientre temblando de renovada excitación. Su piel se erizó aún más, pero no por el frío.

―Yo sólo digo que hay que aprovechar la situación…

Colocó la mano en su vientre y comenzó a bajarla con lentitud, mientras volvía a besarla en la boca.

Merlina se olvidó de la lluvia incipiente, que más tarde se convirtió en tormenta, optando por disfrutar del momento. No todos los días Severus actuaba de ese modo tan salvaje y apasionado… no debía perder la oportunidad bajo ningún motivo.

El bosque volvió a llenarse de sonidos de placer, que luego se acopló con la lluvia torrencial.

Ninguno de los dos tenía frío cuando terminaron de hacer el amor por segunda vez, pero, cuando trataron de secar la ropa, les fue imposible. La lluvia no cesaba y se la tuvieron que poner así, estilando. Allí recién se dieron cuenta de lo gélido que estaba el ambiente. A pesar de ello, ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de haberse expuesto a la intrépida y fría naturaleza. Momentos como aquel, eran únicos.

Estilando corrieron entre los árboles y salieron del bosque rumbo al castillo. Ambos se sintieron muy felices, hasta que…

―Tal vez podamos sacar a los muchachos a Hogsmeade antes del banquete, ¿te parece? ― propuso Severus con una cierta chispa de entusiasmo, de la que Merlina estaba consciente que pocas veces la notaba.

Sintió un escalofrío. No podía mentirle a Severus.

―Sí, podría ser, pero… eh…

―¿Sí?

Severus la miró ávidamente, como si supiera de inmediato que algo estaba fuera de su lugar.

―Hay un pequeño problema, en realidad. Algo que no te dije.

Hablaban fuerte, porque sus voces se amortiguaban con la lluvia. El frío les calaba los huesos, pero andaban a todo lo que sus pies podían.

―¿Qué es lo que no me dijiste?

Merlina asumió que, estando Severus de tan buen humor, no se tomaría la noticia para mal. Pues, pensó incorrectamente.

―Agatha y Drake no se han disculpado ―farfulló Merlina con un hilo de voz.

Severus frenó el paso, patinando por el pasto.

―Eso se califica como "mentira", Morgan ―alegó ―. No es que me hallas ocultado el asunto ―retomó el paso, enojado, cambiando completamente su humor.

―Lo siento mucho, pero, es que temía que reaccionaras de este modo y que los retaras… Pero, vamos… ―Merlina temió que las cosas se complicaran.

―Exacto, eso es lo que haré ahora, regañarlos por haberme faltado el respeto. Me prometieron que lo harían…

―O sea, me pidieron disculpas ―trató de arreglar Merlina, arrepentida e indignada consigo misma: ¿tantos años y aún no terminaba de conocer a Snape? ―. Mediante una carta, pero no me han hablado desde entonces, Agatha me dirige miradas de ira y Drake me ignora olímpicamente…

―Se creen muy listos ―subió a un zanco la escalinata del castillo ―. Y tú los proteges, después de que intenté que hicieran lo que correspondía… Y luego me dices que no hago nada…

―Pero, Severus…

―Pero nada ―entraron al vestíbulo, completamente mojados. Merlina parecía haberse colocado el disfraz de Halloween, porque estaba extremadamente pálida, con el pelo oscuro alisado por la lluvia. Se veía como salida de un pozo.

Los estudiantes se volvieron cuando la pareja de profesores había vuelto a irrumpir en el Vestíbulo. Entre ellos se hallaban Drake y Agatha, quienes detectaron de inmediato el peligro por la expresión de Severus. Parecía tieso y tembloroso, pero, tal vez, sólo se debía al frío que tenía. Aún así, se notaba siniestro.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzaron a retroceder escaleras arriba, pero el ojo de águila de Severus los había divisado, incluso antes que entrara al castillo. Merlina tuvo ganas de morderse las uñas, pero ocupó las manos en afirmar a Severus por el brazo.

―Severus… ―Susurró anhelante, pero no pudo completar su petición.

―Ustedes dos ―vociferó Severus, señalando con un dedo acusador a sus hijos, al mismo tiempo que movía la varita para secarse a sí mismo y a Merlina―, a mi oficina, ahora. ¡Ahora!

Drake y Agatha se convirtieron en el centro de atención por esos vergonzosos siete segundos en que tardaron en desaparecer del vestíbulo, por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras.

―¿Han hecho algo?

―No lo sé.

―Tal vez tenían que cumplir algún castigo.

―Pero Snape venía de afuera….

―En realidad, son sus hijos. Los dos son hermanos, hijos de la profesora Morgan y él ―dijo un chico de Hufflepuff, amigo de Jeremy, el hijo de Phil.

Fue, en ese momento, que el colegio completo se enteró de la verdad. A la mayoría le dio lo mismo, de hecho, se preguntaron por qué no se habían dado cuenta antes: desde luego que el parecido físico era notorio. Sin embargo, algunos se sorprendieron: no sabían que Snape y Morgan estaban juntos, sabían disimularlo bien, además que Merlina usaba su apellido de soltera. De la forma que fuera, eso les causó algo de temor.

―No me acercaré nunca a esos dos. No querría enfrentarme con Snape por verme envuelta en algún problema.

―Yo creo que, a veces, Morgan, también es de temer. Sólo es simpática porque le conviene... Apuesto que no es una santa.

Y otros, como algunos Slytherin, sonrieron maliciosamente al saber la noticia: podrían sacar un buen provecho de la situación.

―Tal vez esos enanos tengan acceso a los trabajos. Podríamos obligarnos a que cambien nuestras calificaciones.

Drake y Agatha tenían una conexión especial, por eso el nerviosismo que les embargaba se sentía doble; lo mismo que el temblor de los pies. Sentían que caminaban por jalea. Seguían a sus padres a una distancia considerable, planeando salir corriendo. Sabían, claro, que no daría resultado y sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Merlina, por su parte, seguía aferrada con las dos manos al brazo de Severus, zarandeándolo suavemente y hablándole al oído con dientes apretados.

―¿Puedes hacer como que esto no pasó? Ignora lo que dije. Hazlo por mí…

Severus hizo caso omiso de ella, pero no tuvo ningún acto de arrebato. Dejó que le triturara el brazo más tarde, sin chistar.

―Adentro ―gruñó cuando se hallaron frente a su despacho.

Merlina iba a entrar, pero Severus se lo impidió, colocándole una mano en el pecho.

―¿Qué? ― Dijo Merlina, desconcertada, con voz de pito ― ¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

―No.

La mujer puso los ojos como platos.

―¿Por qué? Severus, soy su madre…

―No es por molestarte… ―Hablaban en susurro, interrumpiéndose.

Merlina se había puesto roja y brillante como una manzana. Le estaban picando las manos, pero no quería perder el control, menos con Drake y Agatha delante. Daría otra razón para que los niños se avergonzaran de su madre.

―Me vas a desautorizar delante de mis hijos…

―Escúchame: déjame resolver esto.

Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta sin dar más explicaciones.

Merlina quedó congelada, con la boca abierta, pensando en que esa situación ya la había vivido demasiadas veces en su vida. Severus cerrándole la puerta en las narices era un déjà vu. Se sintió menospreciada, débil.

Si no hubiesen estado los niños adentro, hubiera montado un escándalo, tratando de derribar la puerta y gritando insultos. En esa ocasión, se retiró, con puños apretados y acalorada, lejos del lugar.

Planeó ir, en primera instancia, a su despacho, pero no quería encerrarse allí para sumergirse en la ira y el llanto, así que decidió subir hasta la lechucería. Por lo menos, estaría acompañada y podría conversar con seres que no podrían acusarla ni juzgarla.

Hacía frío, y estaba algo mojado, pero le haría bien refrescar un poco su mente. Se sentó y se acurrucó, recordando la vez en que Severus la había rescatado de morir por una caída mortal, en ese mismo lugar, por tratar de rescatar a la lechuza de Ron, Errol. En aquellos tiempos. todo era tan sencillo… exceptuando por Craig, el ex novio muerto que le había hecho la vida algo imposible.

―No hemos hecho nada ―se adelantó Agatha antes que su padre hablara, pero fue una mala idea.

―Silencio.

―Pero…

―Drake. Si digo "silencio", eso significa. Ahora, escúchenme: no voy a permitir que se burlen de su madre otra vez, y menos que lo hagan de mí… ―abrió los ojos, amenazante: Agatha había estado a punto de hablar, pero se encogió un poco en su asiento cuando su padre la miró de esa manera ― Sé que no le pidieron disculpas a Merlina, lo que es pésimo, pero me parece aún peor que no hayan respetado mi orden. Sí, era una ORDEN, y la debieron haber acatado.

―No se consigue nada con pedir disculpas, si no es de cora…

―Habría dado lo mismo en ese momento, si lo hubiesen fingido lo suficientemente bien para hacer sentir mejor a su madre, quien tanto se esfuerza en hacer las cosas del modo correcto.

Agatha y Drake agacharon un poco las cabezas, sintiéndose culpables.

―Saben que todo tiene consecuencias ― levantaron la cabeza, asustados. Agatha no se pudo contener.

―Me merezco una bofetada. Drake también. Golpéanos.

Severus arqueó una ceja, exasperado. Jamás les había tocado un solo pelo a los niños, pero sus castigos eran peores, según ellos: por eso temían tanto la continuación de su sermón.

―Como castigo ―continuó impasible, sin hacer caso a las expresiones de dolor de los niños y con un susurro torturador ―, no asistirán a la fiesta de Halloween.

―¡¿Qué?!

―¡Es injusto!

―¡No puedes!

―¡Correremos a disculparnos!

―¡Péganos, péganos!

―Basta. Basta ―hizo una pausa ―. Escúchenme bien: no me gusta castigarlos, pero se lo merecen; es la única manera que entiendan las cosas. Intenta de dejar de interrumpirme, Agatha. Cállate si no quieres que empeore tu castigo.

"Se quedarán aquí; les cerraré con llave. Quiero que limpien esos cerebros de rata, que están en los dos barriles de ahí, y los guarden en los frascos vacíos, que están allá. Tienen, desde este momento, hasta la una de la mañana para acabar; quiero dejárselos a su madre mañana. Los necesitarán en la clase de pociones. Si encuentro alguna anormalidad en mi despacho, no duden que se arrepentirán, y pueda que los mande a sumergirse al lago para investigar el comportamiento del calamar gigante para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y créanme que el lago en, esta época, no es muy tibio que digamos.

Iba a irse, pero se acordó de algo. Drake supo de qué se había olvidado su padre, así que prefirió entregar su varita sin que le dijera nada.

―Agatha, tu varita.

La niña gruñó y se la pasó.

―A las ocho les haré llegar la cena ―informó, cerrando la puerta que daba a su habitación con llave. No quería que se dieran el lujo de descansar en su cama ― Adiós.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Oyeron el "clic" de la cerradura, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si les hubiesen gritado.

―Te dije que debimos haberle pedido disculpas a mamá de verdad ―se quejó Drake, mirando a su hermana con frialdad.

―¿Cuándo? ¡Mentiroso! ―Lo empujó.

―¡No me empujes!

Cerca de cinco minutos se insultaron y empujaron. Quedaron exhaustos, era una batalla sin sentido.

―Mejor empecemos con los cerebros ―dijo Agatha, recobrando el aliento.

―Tienes razón.

.

Merlina quiso quedarse allí toda la tarde, pero cerca de las seis ya estaba haciendo demasiado frío. La punta de la nariz la tenía colorada y extremadamente helada. En cualquier momento se le iba a desprender.

―Bueno, bueno, se viene la fiesta… Coloca una sonrisa y anímate… ―susurró cantando, sin convencerse de lo que acababa de decir. Estaba furiosa, furiosa con Severus, pero más con ella misma. ¡Pudo haber ella regañado a sus hijos, pero no lo hizo! ¿Y por qué? Por miedo a quedar mal. Ese era su problema de siempre: tener miedo a los enemigos, a que la gente la odiara. No hizo valer su derecho de madre ni de esposa. Se estaba sometiendo al mandato de sus hijos para darles en el gusto.

Entró a su cuarto, caminando en dirección al baño, pensando en escribirle a Agatha y Endora, pero se dio cuenta que había algo que no pertenecía a su habitación. Con lentitud giró la cabeza hacia Severus, que estaba acostado de brazos cruzados sobre su cama.

―¿Ya no existe el respeto por la privacidad en este colegio? ―Alegó, colocándose una mano en la cadera ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Estás enojada ―dijo Severus con las comisuras de la boca curvadas hacia arriba.

―¡No me digas!

Severus bajó de la cama e intentó aproximarse a Merlina.

―No te me acerques.

Merlina estiró una pierna y los brazos para mantenerlo a raya. Severus arqueó las cejas.

―¿En serio? ¿Así te enfrentas a mí cuando tengo tres varitas? ―Dijo, sacándolas de su bolsillo.

Merlina bufó y se enderezó, reconociendo las varitas de sus hijos. Severus sería perfectamente capaz de maniatarla y silenciarla.

―Está bien, te escucho.

―Primero, no te desautoricé en ningún momento ―hizo una pausa ―. No los hubieras regañado ―dijo acusadoramente. Merlina esquivó su mirada y se cruzó de brazos, ignorando las cosquillitas que comenzaban a invadirla mientras él se acercaba con pasos suaves y lentos. Estaba en la disyuntiva de salir corriendo por rabia o por orgullo de no querer caer en sus redes de seducción ―. Segundo, no quería que estuvieras para que ellos tuvieran más motivos de enojarse contigo.

―Yo los quería defender ―puntualizó ella.

―¿De algo que estuvo mal?

Merlina no supo que decir.

―Tercero, se merecían un castigo, y tú me lo hubieses impedido.

―¿Soy una mala madre? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decir?

Severus sonrió forzadamente.

―En serio quería venir a aclarar las cosas ―dijo, pasando por su lado rápidamente, yendo hacia la puerta ―. De hecho, como quedan casi dos horas para el banquete, pensaba que podríamos estar _juntos_ más tiempo, pero si tu actitud va a ser la de una mujer inmadura y con ganas de pelear, prefiero irme…

―¿A qué te refieres con "juntos"? ―Quiso saber Merlina, con una sonrisa de asombro en la cara. Los ojos le brillaron.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Sí, sé que sabes que sé, pero en realidad, lo que quiero preguntar, es: ¿en serio te quedan energías? Tienes cuarenta y cinco años ―replicó acusadoramente.

―¿Disculpa? Soy un hombre maduro, Merlina, no un anciano. Que tú consideres ser una vieja decrépita cuando cumplas los cuarenta, no significa que yo lo sea.

―¿En serio? ―Merlina no estaba ofendida. Estaba maravillada y con una sonrisa extremadamente grande en el rostro. Tenía las mejillas paralizadas.

―¿No lo estoy diciendo? ―Hizo un gesto petulante con la mano.

Merlina se acercó a él y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

―Sólo porque es Halloween, ignoraré lo que pasó. Pero no creas que voy a aceptar esto como excusa o modo de disculpa o… ―Severus entrecerró los ojos ― ¡Ay! A quién engaño. Ven aquí.

Agarró a su esposo por el cuello de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

.

Merlina pudo haber salido con una capa roja y una canasta llena de pasteles para repartir. De ese modo, su ánimo hubiera hecho juego con su actitud y su vestimenta. Después de haber estado dos horas más de sesión de amor y pasión con Severus, lo del castigo de los chicos le parecía maravilloso. Era fantástico que estuvieran trasvasando cerebros de ratas y comiendo los sándwiches de queso y jamón ahumado que les había enviado su padre.

Disfrutó de la cena como nunca. Su puesto estaba lejos del de Severus, pero eso no les impedía mirarse con complicidad y picardía. En realidad, Severus disimulaba bien la expresión de satisfacción con una de "No Siento Nada", pero Merlina lo conocía muy bien, así que podía interpretar la mirada a la perfección. Ella, por su parte, no podía contenerse. Tensaba los labios para no sonreír y los ojos se le abrían como platos, lo que le daba una expresión de maniática salida de San Mungo.

No era fanática del pastel de calabaza, pero jamás le había parecido más sabroso. Tampoco le importó tener que prescindir un poco de la fiesta después por tener que patrullar por los pasillos del primer piso. Simon Cooper, el celador, no era suficiente para toda la vigilancia que requería la fortaleza, y no era prudente permitir que los estudiantes escaparan a los fríos y lluviosos terrenos, o a lugares indebidos de castillo, como las aulas. No faltaban los pillos de séptimo año que se iban a encerrar en las salas de clases para hacer cosas indebidas.

Se conformó, alegremente, con escuchar la música de Las Momias de Egipto desde la lejanía, tarareando y moviendo un pie al ritmo. Lo que hubiera convertido la noche perfecta, en la mejor noche de su vida, hubiera sido bailar con Severus.

Pero eso, por supuesto, no iba a pasar ni en sus mejores sueños. Jamás Severus había bailado con ella, menos lo iba a hacer en esos momentos.

―Está de muy buen humor, profesora ―observó Cooper la cuarta vez que se encontró con ella, mientras hacía las rondas.

Merlina amplió su sonrisa.

―Me han dado motivos para estar así.

Se fue exhausta a la cama cuando terminó la fiesta, pensando en cómo estarían sus hijos. ¿Habrían acabado con lo que les había impuesto Severus? Trataría de hablar con ellos al día siguiente. De verdad, no quería tener más problemas y, dado que las cosas con Severus iban tan bien…

Tras un largo bostezo, cerró los ojos en su cómoda cama, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

.

Si hubiese podido, hubiera dormido hasta las doce del mediodía. El primero de noviembre era feriado y no tenía mucho que hacer, salvo ordenar los frascos de cerebro de rata que le llevaría Severus e ir a buscar ingredientes a los invernaderos para reabastecer los armarios de los estudiantes.

Había estado soñando con Severus. Iban a Hogsmeade de paseo y comían un trozo de pastel gigante sentados en las rosadas sillas de Madame Pudipié, pestañeándose coquetamente el uno al otro. De pronto, Phyllis aparecía sentada en sus piernas, hablándole de sus compañeritos de curso. Casi consciente, pensó que debía escribirle a su hija. Quiso continuar soñando, para saber lo que seguiría, pero tres golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver abruptamente a la realidad.

_"¿Tan temprano viene a dejarme los cerebros de rata?"_ pensó Merlina, abriendo los ojos con dificultad. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero los ojos los tenía hinchados. En la cara tenía marcada una mancha de saliva.

Volvieron a llamar.

―Adelante… No sé por qué vienes…

La puerta se había abierto, pero no fue Severus el que apareció.

―¿Merlina? ―Dijo la profesora McGonagall con una voz plagada de temor.

―¡Directora!

Merlina saltó de la cama y se fregó rápidamente la cara con las manos, tratando de borrar las marcas de sueño.

―Merlina, te llama gente del Ministerio.

Los ojos de Merlina se abrieron de asombro y algo de miedo.

―¿Del Ministerio? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo?

Era inevitable para Merlina relacionar el Ministerio de Magia con Azkaban. Había tenido encuentros malos con ambos lugares y no podía evitar que la piel se le erizara cuando recordaba esas sucias y lúgubres celdas con olor a sal y óxido.

―No, claro que no. A Severus lo citaron también. Están aguardando en el Vestíbulo.

Si habían citado a Severus, significaba que, lo que había sucedido, era realmente malo. ¿Le había sucedido algo malo a su hija, Phyllis? El corazón le latió dolorosamente al imaginarse lo peor. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en su apariencia, agarró su bata azul, se calzó sus esponjosas pantuflas y siguió a la directora a paso veloz, secándose las incipientes lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, no atreviéndose a imaginar nada para no cumplir esas malas expectativas. No quería llamar a la mala suerte.

―Calma, calma ―farfulló apenas respirando para sólo oírse ella misma. No quería que McGonagall pensara que sufría algún tipo de desequilibrio mental.

Se encontraron con Severus camino al Vestíbulo. Había tomado un atajo hasta el segundo piso para buscar a su esposa. Se veía tan desarreglado como ella. Tampoco había alcanzado bañarse: Merlina lo sabía por la calidad de su pelo. Si hubiese podido, le hubiera hundido la cabeza en agua con jabón en ese mismo instante, para restregársela con virutilla. Evidentemente, debía atender asuntos más importantes, así que se limitó a dirigirle una mirada cargada de preocupación, que él contestó con la misma intensidad. Merlina le cogió del rígido brazo derecho.

Ella estaba asombrada: después de tantos años, y Severus seguía siendo un buen actor. Manejaba muy bien sus reacciones. Merlina temblaba.

Al pie de las escaleras estaban apostados dos hombres de capas verdes con un logo del Ministerio bordados en el pecho.

―Buenos días, señor Snape y señora Morgan―saludaron cordialmente.

―Buenos… días… ―Respondió Merlina algo desinflada. Severus se limitó a asentir la cabeza.

― Soy Andrew Graham y él es Benjamin Porter. Venimos del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes… ¿Tal vez… debamos ir a una oficina?

―La mía queda cerca ―dijo Severus, mirando a cada uno con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

Minerva miró al grupo y dijo con formalidad:

―Los dejaré. Debo atender algunos asuntos. Cualquier cosa que necesiten… estaré en mi despacho.

Los cuatro magos asintieron. Luego, caminaron hasta las mazmorras.

―Deberíamos sentarnos ―aconsejó el mago más viejo, dando a entender que lo que iba a decir los dejaría sin aliento.

Merlina estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos para obligarlos a decir la verdad pronto. Se estaba desesperando.

Cuando estuvieron cómodos, y Merlina muy enganchada del brazo de Severus ―en cualquier momento le cortaría la circulación ―, el joven habló:

―Es difícil decir esto…

"_Habla luego, hijo de tu pu…"_

―…pero su casa, el número cuarenta y tres de Hogsmeade, fue saqueada anoche.

Severus se acomodó con brusquedad.

―¿Cómo dice?

Evidentemente, ni Merlina ni Severus se esperaba eso, pero tampoco les había aliviado la situación.

―Un grupo de muchachos pequeños tiraron huevos y basura a las ventanas al no tener respuesta cuando exigieron "dulce o travesura" ―explicó el mago, sonriendo un poco, incómodo ―. Coincidió con la ida de una pandilla de jóvenes de otro pueblo, se dieron cuenta que la casa estaba vacía. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando sucedió, y nadie se dio cuenta hasta esta mañana. La señora Garwood salió a tender la ropa cuando se percató que…

―Un momento ―interrumpió Severus secamente ―. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que habían saqueado la casa? Tuvo que haberse metido para saber…

―¡Habíamos puesto encantamientos! ―Estalló Merlina, de pronto, borrando su expresión de conmoción ― ¡Habíamos protegido nuestra casa! ¡Nadie podía entrar!

Los magos del ministerio se miraron el uno al otro. El más joven, Benjamin, sacó del bolsillo de su capa un turro de papel fotográfico.

―Ese es el problema ―dijo él ―. Un hechizo bomba acabó con sus sortilegios… Utilizaron un encantamiento de silencio, por eso nadie oyó el ataque…

Iba a estirar el brazo para entregarles la evidencia, pero Severus ya se las había arrancado de la mano.

―Por Merlín ―masculló Merlina, sintiendo la boca súbitamente seca. La fachada de la casa tenía un forado enorme, y se podía apreciar a la perfección el vacío de su hogar. Una mosca volaba de un lado a otro en la fotografía.

―El Ministerio debe hacer un rastreo…

―Estamos en ello, pero no sabemos si podremos recuperar sus pertenencias.

―Tenemos un seguro. El Ministerio debe pagar el forado y lo que no podamos recuperar ―insistió Severus. Estaba furioso.

Merlina ya se había soltado de su brazo, pero estaba como derretida encima del sillón, sin saber que decir.

―Ese es otro problema. El seguro que nombra, bueno, es el único que ofrece el Ministerio de Magia, no se aplica en casos como el suyo.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―Dijo Severus amenazadoramente, entornando los ojos.

Los hombres parecían más nerviosos cada vez. Severus no tenía un legajo muy limpio. Desde luego, muchos sabían que alguna vez había sido un Mortífago antiguamente y que, después, se había pasado al bando de Dumbledore para luchar incansablemente, arriesgando su pellejo. Cualquiera sabía que, Severus, Snape no era un hombre con el que les gustaría tener problemas.

―Sólo se aplica en caso de viajes de menos de un mes, salidas, o con las personas adentro del lugar, pero jamás por "abandono"…

―¡No abandonamos nuestro hogar! ―Bramó Merlina, reaccionando de pronto.

―No, claro que no, pero técnicamente sucedió así, por motivos de trabajo, pero su casa lleva dos meses sin habitar, y se sabe que estará hasta julio del próximo año desocupada, por ende, se clasifica como "abandono", así que…

Severus se inclinó en el sillón rojo como un tomate.

―Resuelva-el-problema-ahora ―exigió.

―Mire, no podemos hacer nada, salvo asegurarles que atraparemos a los autores del robo y que rastrearemos lo que podamos. Sin embargo, el Ministerio no se encargará de pagarles algo que no está en el seguro. Además, probablemente, tengan que testificar esto… se les llamará del Ministerio cuando se de resolución al problema.

Dicho eso, se colocaron rápidamente de pie, pero Severus fue más rápido. Tomó al más joven por el cuello de la túnica y le colocó la punta de la varita en el cuello.

―Arregle el asunto ahora mismo, si no quiere arrepentir…

―¡Severus! ―Chilló Merlina, jalándolo del brazo, observando la vena de la sien que le palpitaba peligrosamente ―Por favor, baja la varita…

El hombre hizo caso, dejando a Porter con una mueca de dolor plasmada en el rostro. Graham lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Menos mal que no se atrevió, sino habríamos tenido que llamar a los Aurors y habría enfrentado más problemas de los que ya tiene. Buenas tardes ―gruñó retirándose de allí con un portazo.

A Merlina le hubiera gustado que Severus atacara a esos zoquetes, mas, de verdad, deseaba no tener problemas con el Ministerio, no cuando tenían un inconveniente más grave.

―¿Y qué haremos ahora? ¡No tenemos casa! ―Se quejó Merlina, angustiada en su punto máximo.

Severus suspiró con las manos tapándose la nariz y la boca. Estaba preocupado.

―Supongo que decirle a los niños, ir a Hogsmeade y ver qué podemos arreglar ―susurró Severus pareciendo cansado.


	5. ¡Caracoles!

**Capítulo 6: El Club de Sherlock**

.

Severus se despertó muy temprano el día martes. Intentó seguir durmiendo porque estaba muy cómodo en la tibieza de su cama, pero no lo logró. A las siete de la mañana ya estaba bañado, vestido y peinado, y sin nada qué hacer, pero tampoco faltaba mucho para que el resto del colegio se pusiera en funcionamiento. A las siete y tres cuartos, estaban todos en pie dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor para desayunar, así que sólo tendría que esperar.

_Iré a ver a Merlina_ pensó, un tanto ansioso. Debía contarle la idea que había tenido la noche anterior. Sencillamente, era brillante.

Justo en el momento que abrió la puerta de su despacho para salir, apareció Simon Cooper, con aspecto de no haber dormido durante días, escoltado de dos hombres vestidos con gabardina y sobrero escocés.

―Profesor Snape, estos hombres dicen venir por una carta que recibieron durante la madrugada. Se hacen llamar El Club de Sheryl o algo así ―pestañó un poco, luchando por no cerrar los párpados más de medio segundo. Estaba a punto de caerse dormido.

―El Club de Sherlock ―corrigió uno de los hombres con presteza, que tenía cara de cerdo con bigotes, extrayendo una lustrosa y sofisticada pipa de su bolsillo.

Severus dobló una ceja, dándoles una mirada evaluadora.

―Vaya, qué buen servicio. Son sumamente rápidos. Gracias, Cooper, y vete a dormir un rato ―dijo con desprecio al muchacho ―. Adelante ―se dirigió a los dos hombres con voz de autoridad.

.

Merlina estuvo llorando un buen rato con el fin de lavar la tiza de sus ojos, aunque estaba desahogando su rabia contra el poltergeist también, quien, durante sus años de celadora, le hizo la vida imposible. No era una novedad que le atacara. Sin embargo, de no haber sido por la famosa ronda nocturna obligatoria que había impuesto McGonagall, jamás Peeves le hubiera lanzado el borrador de tiza. Suerte que Simon Cooper pasara por ahí para intervenir y evitar que Peeves se pusiera a triturar tiza sobre la cabeza de Merlina.

―Ni siquiera siendo profesora me salvo de este monstruo ―se quejó cuando estaba con Simon ―. Un día, Severus me contó que le había preguntado a McGonagall por qué había decidido no deshacerse de Peeves, ¿y sabes lo que le contestó? ¡Que Hogwarts no sería jamás lo mismo sin él! ¡La profesora McGonagall, tan correcta, contestando eso! ¡Imagínate! ¡Es que lo voy a matar, maldito Peeves! No sé cómo, pero lo haré…

A pesar de todo, le habría dado mucho gusto recibir otro borrador en la cara a cambio de no haber vivido nada de lo que ocurrió al día siguiente. Nada podría haber empeorado tanto su humor como eso.

Durante la noche, durmió perfectamente, pero su risa maliciosa y burlona seguía sonando en su mente al otro día. Se levantó temprano, pensando en qué podría hacer en contra ese monstruo, pero no se le ocurría nada: ella saldría perdiendo de todas maneras. Ya conocía perfectamente cómo terminaba la historia cuando se trataba de Peeves. No se podía hacer tratos con él.

―Tengo cosas más importantes que pensar ―se dijo a sí misma cuando salió de la ducha. Era muy común que Merlina Morgan hablara consigo misma cuando estaba muy enojada, muy feliz, o muy inspirada ―. Iré a buscar a Severus para hablar con los muchachos. Y si las cosas salen mal, pues bien, siempre tendré como recurso el "pero chicos, yo hubiese preferido perder todas mis pertenecías antes de perder a mis padres, así que no todo es tan grave como parece". Eso sonará perfecto, pero melodramático.

Camino al despacho de Severus se cruzó con Simon, quien se dirigía a su habitación a paso de zombie. Merlina le hizo una seña con la mano, pero Simon estaba demasiado ocupado manteniéndose despierto y en pie al mismo tiempo. Unas ojeras kilométricas le cruzaban la cara.

Merlina estuvo a punto de girar el picaporte de, pero se contuvo al oír voces provenientes del despacho de Severus. Por un momento, se asustó creyendo que eran Agatha y Drake los que estaban allí, aunque, segundos más tarde se dio cuenta que eran voces de adultos. Severus no recibía visitas de nadie, menos tan temprano en la mañana, así que puso atención.

―... muy pocas cartas hasta ahora, por eso es que vinimos de inmediato. Nuestro negocio está creciendo poco a poco, pero creemos que será efectivo.

―Muchas personas nos han escrito para felicitarnos por la idea, pero no para contratarnos. No es lo que queremos, aunque, algo es algo.

―En fin, ¿cuál es su caso?

Severus carraspeó.

―Primero necesito saber si las identidades de las personas que mencionaré a continuación, serán protegidas ―dijo con un delicado tono filoso.

―Nosotros trabajamos sólo con la persona que nos contrató, y hasta no tener el caso resuelto, no decimos nada. Es nuestro código de confianza: no inmiscuirse en la vida de las personas, trabajar de forma discreta. Queremos ayudar, no arruinar la vida de la víctima ―explicó uno de los desconocidos ―. Eso es lo que nos hacer tener nuestro sello propio: discreción.

―Eso me parece justo ―comentó Severus.

A continuación lo que oyó Merlina fue la voz de su esposo, pero hablando de una manera afectada, que rara vez le oía utilizar. ¿Le había ocurrido algo y no le había contado? Y, ¿por qué se mostraba tan abierto con otras personas? Con suerte le abría su corazón a ella. Bueno, no podía quejarse demasiado: después del final de la guerra, Severus había hecho un gran esfuerzo por sacar lo mejor de sí mismo para estar compensar todo el daño que le había provocado al abandonarla, por sus caprichos e inseguridades. Por supuesto que, jamás, habían abandonado la rutina de las peleas ridículas y sin sentido que tenían para avivar un poco las llamas de la relación. De cualquier manera, tras tantos años de una vida normal y pacífica, Severus podía sincerarse con ella, porque no tenía nada que ocultar.

Merlina intentó aguzar al máximo su oído.

―De no ser por lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche, no hubiera sospechado ―comenzó con gravedad ―. En la madrugada de Halloween nos robaron, a mi esposa y a mí, o al menos, eso creí. Todo apuntaba a un robo en primera instancia, pero algo no cuadraba. Mi esposa, de alguna manera u otra, estaba muy tranquila…

Merlina frunció el ceño. "¿Tranquila?" No recordaba haber estado tranquila, para nada, de hecho se había asemejado bastante a una Veela iracunda. Severus era el más indiferente. Si él le hubiese permitido expresarse libremente, ella ya se hubiese jalado todos los cabellos hasta quedar calva.

―…y yo me sentía muy preocupado. En cualquier caso, las cosas entre nosotros no están muy bien, pensé que sería falta de entendimiento ―continuó Severus con una perfecta voz de narrador profesional ―. Nos hemos distanciado…

Merlina miró el suelo, sonrojándose abruptamente. El día de Halloween no habían tenido algo llamado "distanciamiento" propiamente tal. De hecho, habían estado _muy_ cercanos, demasiado cercanos, esa cercanía en la que sólo se puede estar en contacto sin ropa. Por unos segundos, se dejó llevar por ese pensamiento, pero volvió a la realidad de inmediato.

―Qué diablos…―Farfulló, pero no se quiso mover y siguió escuchando.

―…y creí que era por cuestión del trabajo. Verá usted, ella también trabaja aquí también. El punto es que, anoche, comprendí el porqué de la lejanía, y todo calzó: estoy casi seguro que está teniendo una aventura con el conserje…

Los ojos de Merlina se desorbitaron y la mandíbula se le cayó. De forma automática apegó más la oreja a la puerta, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella.

―¿El muchacho que nos trajo aquí?

―Exacto. No puedo decirles que estaban haciendo algo indebido, pero presencié una escena que contenía exceso de confianza. Entonces, sumando el robo, mis sospechas y el acto de ayer…

―Cree que la bruja de su esposa (y disculpe la expresión) fabricó el robo para tener un motivo de separación ―dijo uno de los detectives.

―Sí, pero no. Creo que también podría ser una artimaña para quedarse con todo, con mis hijos… dejarme sin nada.

Merlinas dio un grito ahogado y se colocó una mano en el pecho. Sentía la cara arder. Su cuerpo se debatía entre la ira, la vergüenza y el asombro. ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo todo eso?

―Entendemos. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretende usted?

―Verá, mi esposa es muy astuta, pero se le ha olvidado que yo lo soy más, y se me haría muy fácil terminar las cosas con ella, pero creo que es mejor que tome un poco de su propia medicina, porque no voy a tolerar más su cinismo y ―soltó un gruñido ― su hipocresía. Si cree que se puede meter con alguien que tiene la mitad de su edad, robarme a mis hijos y salir impune con una sonrisa… ―hizo una pausa ―. Quiero que investiguen el robo. Que rastreen las cosas para que yo pueda recuperarlas y dejarla sin nada a ella. Pero quiero que lo investiguen todo desde fuera, no puedo tenerlos en el castillo.

―¡Oh! No se preocupe. Con las herramientas que tenemos, no nos será difícil averiguar algo tan sencillo como un robo. Pero, tal vez, tengamos que intervenir en el correo de su esposa. ¿Le importa eso?

―En absoluto. Haga lo que sea necesario para investigarlo, si tiene que intervenir en el correo de Cooper, el conserje, pues entonces hágalo.

Se oyó un ruido de sillas. Merlina se echó hacia atrás, temblorosa.

―No trabajamos con contrato, el Ministerio está bajo un sistema tan lento que no tenemos nuestros papeles al día, así que tendremos que confiar en su palabra. Nuestros clientes anteriores han sido todo un éxito, por lo que no vemos porqué con usted no nos vaya a resultar.

―Sí, ya verá cómo obtendrá el éxito. No es que apoyemos la venganza… pero, a veces, es necesaria. Sobre todo cuando nuestras esposas creen que pueden engañarnos con sus trucos baratos.

―Un placer en contar con ustedes. Háganme saber apenas encuentren algo. Los diez galeons se los traspasaré a su cuenta.

―Ah, sí, aquí tiene nuestra tarjeta con los datos.

Sonaron pasos. Alguien tomó el picaporte.

―¡Ah! Una consulta… ¿cómo logra mantenerse tan tranquilo? Cuando mi esposa me engañó, quemé todas nuestras fotografías en cuestión de segundos.

―Y yo estuve a punto de quemar toda su ropa y de envenenar a su micropuff.

Severus soltó una carcajada cargada de crueldad.

―Y yo estuve a punto de destruir su dignidad en medio de un pasillo, pero creo que hay otras maneras más fáciles y útiles de atacar a una persona.

Merlina se alcanzó a esconder tras un tapiz unos metros más allá de la puerta. Vio a dos sujetos altos y macizos vestidos al estilo Sherlock Holmes salir del despacho de Severus. Entonces, apenas se perdieron a lo lejos…

Le hubiera gustado patear la puerta para dar más dramatismo a la escena, pero tan sólo la abrió de un portazo con un hechizo. Necesitaba canalizar su ira a través de la magia, si no se iba a descontrolar de verdad.

Severus se sobresaltó. La observó con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba anotando algo en un papel.

―Morgan, justo te iba…

―No ―le cortó ella, cerrando los ojos y mostrándole el dedo índice para indicar silencio absoluto. Suspiró, tratando de contenerse ―. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera te atrevas a decir mi apellido.

El hombre rodó los ojos poniéndose de pie.

―"Merlina" ―corrigió pronunciando mucho la eme.

―¡NO! ―Se aproximó a dos zancadas ― ¡Ni siquiera por mi nombre, idiota!

Severus parpadeó varias veces. Hacía muchos años que no le había llamado "idiota". Algo andaba mal… muy mal.

Merlina sentía cómo el fuego inicial que tenía en su pecho estaba expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Le hubiese gustado, en ese instante, volver a tener aquel poder, que en el pasado había ayudado a vencer a Craig Ledger, su primer novio, quien resultó ser un Mortífago maniático con aspiraciones asesinas.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ―Exclamó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas tanto contenerse.

Severus miró la hora. Faltaban quince minutos para las 8 de la mañana.

―¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?

―No puedo creer que creas que te estoy engañando con… ¿Simon?

Severus dio un respingo.

―¿Escuchaste?

―¡Claro que escuché! ¿Crees que yo te haría algo así? ¿ES QUE ESTÁS LOCO? ¡Qué demonios estás pensando!

―¡Qué demonios estás pensando tú, cabeza hueca!

―¡¿Cabeza cueca?!

Severus tomó a Merlina por los hombros.

―Antes que sigas hablando cosas que no entiendes, tienes que escucharme ―Merlina iba a replicar ―. ¡No es lo que crees!

―¡Por favor! Escuché que soy una bruja, prácticamente me dijeron "mujer fácil" por no decir otra cosa, ¡y tú me dices que no es lo que parece! ¿En serio que yo sería capaz de hacerte esto…? ¿De hacerle eso a los niños…? ¿Me crees capaz…?

Severus se alarmó. Merlina estaba hiperventilando demasiado, parecía estar a punto del desmayo. Así que, antes que siguiera haciéndose ideas equivocadas sacó su varita y la silenció.

―Morgan. Sé que no me has engañado.

"Entonces, ¿por qué… por qué…? ¡Hey! Devuélveme mi voz."

Severus le leyó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

―No lo haré hasta que me escuches ―Merlina hizo el ademán de retirarse ―. Sé que no me engañas, ¡sólo se me ocurrió esta idea para recuperar nuestras cosas! ¡Es la única manera de obtener lo poco que teníamos, las cosas de los niños! ―Merlina lo miró dubitativa ― El Ministerio de Magia no va a mover ni un dedo por nosotros, Merlina, te lo aseguro. Ellos, en cambio, podrán recuperar nuestras cosas, si es que todavía existen.

La mujer le hizo un desprecio.

Severus suspiró y movió su varita nuevamente.

―Entonces… ―Susurró Merlina sonriendo esforzadamente ― dijiste todas esas cosas con un propósito, ¿no?

―Déjame que te explique.

Merlina apostó que Severus creyó que, contándole la historia completa acerca de cómo le había ido esa idea a la cabeza, ella lo disculparía. No obstante, resultó ser todo lo contrario.

―¿Vas a estafarlos?

―Yo no he dicho eso.

Merlina soltó una carcajada. Estaban sentados en el sillón. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho de la mañana.

―Oh, sí que los vas a estafar. ¿Y cuando se den cuenta que no te estoy engañando? ¿Qué harás? ¡Irás a parar a la cárcel!

―Claro que no, no seas ridícula. Ni siquiera me dieron a firmar ningún papel. Además que sí les pagaré diez galeons, no será un… una completa farsa.

―Yo no te daré diez galeons, Severus Snape ―gruñó Merlina colocándose de pie.

―Yo no te he pedido diez galeons, Morgan. Lo estoy haciendo por los muchachos, por ti…

―¡Yo no quiero recuperar las cosas sabiendo que nos vas a arriesgar! ¿Y si estos tipos son más listos que nosotros?

―Nadie es más listo que yo.

―Ah ―Merlina retrocedió un paso ―. Nadie es más listo que tú, pero todos son más listos que yo…

―No me malinterpretes, por favor, Morgan...

―Bueno, si nadie es más listo que TÚ, entonces, podrías haber pensado un poco antes de incluir a Simon Cooper en esto. ¡Leerán su correspondencia! ¡Leerán MÍ correspondencia!

―¡Bueno, me da lo mismo él! ¡Tú puedes dejar de escribir cartas! ¡Te planeaba contar todo esto antes que aparecieran los sujetos, pero no fue así!

―¡Recuerda que nuestra hija Phyllis es sobre quien tratan mis cartas! ―vociferó Merlina ―. ¡Simon Cooper también debe comunicarse con su familia!

Severus hizo un movimiento desesperado con las manos mirando el techo.

―¡Y a quién le importa Simon Cooper en esto!

―¡Tú lo metiste en esto, por si lo olvidaste, _cariño_! ¡Y a mí me importa, por supuesto, es inocente!

Severus entrecerró los ojos y apretó la quijada.

―¿Te "importa"? Bueno, si tanto te "importa" ―susurró apenas moviendo sus labios aproximando su rostro a la cara de Merlina, que estaba en su punto máximo de seriedad ― deberías…

―Por las barbas de Merlín, Snape, no me vengas con el asunto del "entonces quédate con él", es demasiado infantil…

―No era lo que pensaba decir ―bufó.

―¿Ah no? ¿En serio? En cualquier caso, ¡me dijiste que tenías claro que yo no sería capaz de engañarte!

―¡Y lo sé! ―se fulminaron con la mirada y Severus trató de contenerse, pero estalló ― ¿Es que no te das cuenta que le gustas a ese crío?

Merlina puso una expresión de "esto es inconcebible".

―¿No que estábamos hablando de otra cosa? ¡Estás loco! ¡Severus! ¡Estás celoso porque comparto más de lo que tú haces con tus colegas!

―¡No estoy celoso! ¡Cooper está enganchado de ti! ¡Se le nota hasta en las cejas! ¡Y tú te dejas tocar como si nada!

―¿Me dejo "tocar"? ¿Por qué él sólo trató de ayudar a que me sacara toda la tiza que tenía en la cara? No hay manera que le guste a un muchacho como él, Severus, ¡le doblo la edad!

―En fin, lo que sea, aléjate de él ―dijo a modo de orden tomando a Merlina con fuerza de un brazo y mirándola amenazadoramente ―. Te vas a arrepentir cuando yo sea quien diga "te lo dije".

Merlina se zafó con brusquedad, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

―No tengo idea cómo terminamos hablando de los celos que le tienes a Cooper, quien es mucho más agradable que tú, pero ya es suficiente. Escribirás a ese ridículo Club de Sherlock, cancelarás todo y lo arreglaremos a nuestra manera. Y, en el primer recreo, nos juntaremos con los muchachos para decirles lo del robo.

―Morgan ―dijo Severus con impaciencia ―. No voy a cancelar lo de la carta. Va a resultar sin daños a terceros.

―Entonces, escribiré yo.

―No pierdas el tiempo. No permitiré que envíes nada ―replicó con aspereza.

Echaban fuego por los ojos. Lo peor, es que ya no era ese fuego que se podía convertir en pasión. No… era fuego de rabia, de enojo de verdad. ¡Y habían estado las cosas tan bien dos días atrás! ¿Qué había ocurrido? Algo había fallado, algo se había quebrado tan abruptamente, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuándo sucedió.

Merlina exhaló con fuerza.

―Haz lo que quieras ―rezongó. Le picó el pecho con un dedo y lo mantuvo allí. Severus se quedó quieto mirándola sin siquiera agachar la cabeza por el orgullo que le invadía ―. Pero te arrepentirás. Aunque recuperemos nuestras cosas, Severus, habrá sido a través de triquiñuelas. Me has herido, de verdad.

―Eres la reina del drama…

Merlina no hizo caso y se fue tal como llegó, dando un portazo.

_Cree que puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Cree que puede pasar de mí de ese modo. ¡Tengo tanta hambre, maldita sea!_

Se atragantó con la comida por comer tan rápido. Era en parte culpa por la ansiedad y el hambre.

_Tal vez he exagerado mucho _―pensó cuando vio Severus llegar diez minutos después. No la miró, parecía impertérrito a pesar de lo ocurrido ―. _Bah, si consigue ignorarme de ese modo y mantenerse tan sereno, es porque, entonces, no he sido tan dura como creo. No me disculparé, de ninguna manera que lo haré._

Merlina no estaba segura qué le había dolido más: que Severus la hubiese utilizado o que hubiese dicho toda esa sarta de mentiras sobre ella. Cooper no tenía dobles intenciones con ella, era sólo muchacho simpático. Que su esposo estuviera viendo cosas en donde no había nada, le hacía enfurecer aún más. Soltó un gruñido.

Hagrid la miró sobresaltado.

―¿Te sientes bien, Merlina?

―Me siento pésimo ―contestó poniéndose de pie y retirándose a toda velocidad.

_Esto no se quedará así. Me desquitaré_.

Caminó a toda velocidad, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Faltaban quince minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

―¡Hey! ―Gritó cuando vio a Peeves estirando una mano maliciosamente hasta una bolsa plástica negra que sobresalía del basurero. Sacó la varita ― ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te vuele los dientes!

En otra situación, no se hubiera atrevido a hablarle de esa manera a Peeves, pero le hervía la sangre y tenía la sensación de que podría hacer papillas a cualquiera. Tenía que aprovechar ese valor antes que se le pasara.

―¡Uy! ―Peeves dio una carcajada a mandíbula batiente dando una voltereta en el aire ― ¡Parece que la loca de las arañas está de mal humor! ¿Es que, tal vez, ha pasado una mala noche?

Merlina movió la varita con ferocidad lanzándole una maldición que le rozó por un pelo, pero fue suficiente para el poltergeist se retirara.

Merlina se acercó al basurero para asegurarse que él no hubiese estado tratando de armar un incendio.

―¿Qué es…? ―Farfulló cogiendo la bolsa. La abrió y se encontró con… ―¿Caracoles?

Al menos treinta caracoles tremendamente babosos estaban dentro de la bolsa.

―¿Alcanzaré…? ―se preguntó, teniendo una idea repentina. Miró a los estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo. Al lado de su puerta comenzaban a congregarse los grupos de la clase, entre ellos, sus hijos ―. Mejor después.

Fue a su despacho a dejar la bolsa antes de ir a impartir la clase.

.

Severus tenía más que claro que Merlina no se acercaría a él en mucho tiempo. También, apostaba que sería capaz de decirle ella sola a los niños lo que había ocurrido con el robo con la intención de dejarlo mal a él. "Su padre no quiso que les contara" diría para vengarse. De ese modo, los niños se volverían contra él una vez más.

―Después dice que yo soy quien la utiliza ―resopló de mal humor, encaminándose en dirección al aula de Pociones. Había decidido terminar la última clase diez minutos antes para asegurarse que Merlina no se saliera con la suya.

Apenas se abrió la puerta del aula, entró a buscarla. Ella le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Asegurarme.

Merlina abrió la puerta que daba a su despacho. Severus la siguió.

―¿Asegurarte? ¿De qué?

―De que no fueras con cuentos a los niños ―contestó Severus con impaciencia.

La mujer lo miró como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo en él.

―Debí habérmelo imaginado, digo, si desconfías de mí con respecto al robo…

―No seguiré tratando de convencerte sobre lo que quise y no quise decir ―la interrumpió Severus con dureza, abriendo una bolsa negra que había encima del escritorio de su esposa. Hizo una mueca de asco.

―Deja eso ahí, no andes de intruso entre mis cosas ―le ordenó Merlina, con antipatía ―. En cualquier caso, si hubiese querido tenderte una trampa, le habría dicho a Agatha y a Drake lo ocurrido durante la primera clase de la mañana, o incluso en el recreo.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

―No hubieras tenido tiempo de contarlo. Si yo estoy ocupado, pues tú lo estás el doble.

Merlina arqueó una ceja. Si algo que había aprendido muy bien de Severus, era a arquear las cejas. Lo hacía tan bien como él.

―Terminemos con esto, ¿sí? Vamos a buscar a los niños.

No tardaron en encontrar a los muchachos. Estos se ubicaban en la biblioteca junto a su primo Jeremy, que iba en segundo año, también en Ravenclaw. Estaban muy concienzudamente avanzando los deberes. Merlina abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue Severus quien dijo la primera palabra. Los tres muchachos les observaron sorprendidos.

―Tenemos que hablar con ustedes. Vamos a mi despacho.

_Sí, sí, a tu despacho. Podríamos ir perfectamente el mío, _pensó Merlina apretando los puños y caminando con la cabeza encogida entre los hombros.

Así mismo fue como, Severus, dio la segunda, la tercera, hasta la última frase, explicando el problema. Tal vez no hubiese tenido que ser de esa manera si Merlina no hubiera estado tan empeñada en quedarse callada. Quería comprobar si Severus le alentaba a cumplir su rol de madre, pero no fue así. Ella estaba de sobra.

―¿Perdimos…? ¿Perdimos todas nuestras cosas? ―Preguntó Agatha al borde de las lágrimas.

Severus asintió secamente. Merlina estaba sentada al lado de Severus con una mano en la frente, mirando el suelo.

―¿Y ustedes reconstruyeron la casa?

―Todo lo que pudimos. Pero, como les _dijimos,_ no pudimos ser capaces de recuperar nada. Sin embargo, gracias a una idea que tuve, tal vez podamos tener nuestro hogar completo otra vez. Sólo esperen.

Merlina sintió que Severus le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. Ella no comentó nada, tenía los labios tensos. No quería hacer partícipes a los niños de tan absurda idea que había tenido su padre.

Agatha y Drake se veían más cabizbajos de lo que habían pensado que estarían. Cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado en que, en realidad lo que cruzaba por sus rostros, era la culpabilidad.

―Todo saldrá bien ― susurró Merlina cuando salió con sus hijos al pasillo, fuera del despacho y los oídos de Severus ―. Aunque no recuperemos todo, o nada, estaremos bien.

Tal vez la última frase lo dijo para autoconvencerse, pero para no restar confianza, abrazó a sus hijos con fuerza y a cada uno le besó la cabeza.

―En realidad eso no nos preocupa tanto… ―Farfulló Drake.

―Niños ―interrumpió Merlina ―. No deberían estar ni una pizca preocupados. Ahora, vayan a completar sus deberes.

Los mellizos asintieron dócilmente y a paso rápido se fueron hasta la Sala Común, apretando fuertemente contra su pecho los libros.

―Ahora, a buscar esos caracoles…

Y se fue a hacer lo que debió haber hecho en la mañana con esos miserables bicharracos.

.

_Estuvo muy callada. Apuesto a que estaba tramando algo._

Severus llenó un vaso de agua. Últimamente le daba mucha sed durante la noche, tal vez estuviera a punto de resfriarse o algo así. O tal vez, era el estrés. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, y acababa de terminar de revisar unos trabajos sobre demonios acuáticos.

Dejó el vaso sobre su mesita de noche y con un soplido apagó la vela.

_Pero no me disculparé. Cuando ella vea que lo que hice fue para mejor…_

Abrió la cama para acostarse. Se sentó y se introdujo en la helada sábana… en la mojada sábana… en la viscosa sábana… ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Su respiración se aceleró de la impresión, algo helado y duro se había reventado en su espalda. Saltó fuera de la cama buscando a tientas la varita que acababa de dejar sobre su velador.

―¿Qué demonios?

Con un rápido movimiento encendió todas las velas de su habitación.

Tuvo que contener la repentina arcada que le atacó la garganta. Nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso, y eso que había visto muchas cosas raras y asquerosas: había una plaga de caracoles babosos dentro de su cama. Era una visión incluso siniestra.

Luego, le invadió la furia. Con las aletas dilatadas de la nariz y un brillo siniestro en sus oscuras luces, dio media vuelta.


	6. El Club de Sherlock

_**KukaSnape: **gracias mi querida, me alegro que estés disfrutando de la historia. La verdad lo siento, acostumbro a dejar las cosas con un poco de suspenso para que enganchen al siguiente cap, jeje._

_**Veyita Snape: **bueno, eres la casi única que comenta, jaja, nah, pero no importa, soy feliz con los que están. Sé que muchos son felices al leer el fanfic, pero les da pereza expresarlo._

Mis queridos lectores, siento la demora, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir esta historia. A pesar de que tengo la trama armada en la cabeza, hay ciertos detalles que los tengo que desarrollar con tiempo.

En fin... créanme que esto apenas está comenzando, y ni se imaginan lo que va a pasar en el futuro. No, no voy a matar personajes! Jeje.

Un abrazo enorme. Los amo, y disfruten mientras puedan!

PS: lean la pregunta del final! La idea es que la contesten! jejeje

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 6: El club de Sherlock<span>**

"

Severus se despertó muy temprano el día martes. Intentó seguir durmiendo porque estaba muy cómodo en la tibieza de su cama, pero no lo logró. A las siete de la mañana, ya estaba bañado, vestido y peinado, y sin nada qué hacer, pero tampoco faltaba mucho para que el resto del colegio se pusiera en funcionamiento. A las siete y tres cuartos estaban todos en pie dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor para desayunar, así que sólo tendría que esperar.

_Iré a ver a Merlina_ pensó, un tanto ansioso. Debía contarle la idea que había tenido la noche anterior. Sencillamente, era brillante.

Justo en el momento que abrió la puerta de su despacho para salir, apareció Simon Cooper, con aspecto de no haber dormido durante días, escoltado de dos hombres vestidos con gabardina y sobrero escocés.

―Profesor Snape, estos hombres dicen venir por una carta que recibieron durante la madrugada. Se hacen llamar El Club de Sheryl o algo así ―pestañó un poco, luchando por no cerrar los párpados más de medio segundo. Estaba a punto de caerse dormido.

―El Club de Sherlock ―corrigió uno de los hombres con presteza, que tenía cara de cerdo con bigotes, extrayendo una lustrosa y sofisticada pipa de su bolsillo.

Severus dobló una ceja, dándoles una mirada evaluadora.

―Vaya, qué buen servicio. Son sumamente rápidos. Gracias, Cooper, y vete a dormir un rato ―dijo con desprecio al muchacho ―. Adelante ―se dirigió a los dos hombres con voz de autoridad.

"

Merlina estuvo llorando un buen rato con el fin de lavar la tiza de sus ojos, aunque estaba desahogando su rabia contra el poltergeist también, quien, durante sus años de celadora, le hizo la vida imposible. No era una novedad que le atacara. Sin embargo, de no haber sido por la famosa ronda nocturna obligatoria que había impuesto McGonagall, jamás Peeves le habría lanzado el borrador de tiza. Suerte que Simon Cooper pasara por ahí para intervenir y evitar que Peeves se pusiera a triturar tiza sobre la cabeza de Merlina.

―Ni siquiera siendo profesora me salvo de este monstruo ―se quejó cuando estaba con Simon ―. Un día, Severus me contó que le había preguntado a McGonagall por qué había decidido no deshacerse de Peeves, ¿y sabes lo que le contestó? ¡Que Hogwarts no sería jamás lo mismo sin él! ¡La profesora McGonagall, tan correcta, contestando eso! ¡Imagínate! ¡Es que lo voy a matar, maldito Peeves! No sé cómo, pero lo haré…

A pesar de todo, le habría dado mucho gusto recibir otro borrador en la cara a cambio de no haber vivido nada de lo que ocurrió al día siguiente. Nada podría haber empeorado tanto su humor como eso.

Durante la noche, durmió perfectamente, pero su risa maliciosa y burlona seguía sonando en su mente al otro día. Se levantó temprano, pensando en qué podría hacer en contra ese monstruo, pero no se le ocurría nada: ella saldría perdiendo de todas maneras. Ya conocía perfectamente cómo terminaba la historia cuando se trataba de Peeves.

―Tengo cosas más importantes que pensar ―se dijo a sí misma cuando salió de la ducha. Era muy común que Merlina Morgan hablara consigo misma cuando estaba muy enojada, muy feliz, o muy inspirada ―. Iré a buscar a Severus para hablar con los muchachos. Y si las cosas salen mal, pues bien, siempre tendré como recurso el "pero chicos, yo hubiese preferido perder todas mis pertenecías antes de perder a mis padres, así que no todo es tan grave como parece". Eso sonará perfecto, pero melodramático.

Camino al despacho de Severus se cruzó con Simon, quien se dirigía a su habitación a paso de zombie. Merlina le hizo una seña con la mano, pero Simon estaba demasiado ocupado manteniéndose despierto y en pie al mismo tiempo. Unas ojeras kilométricas le cruzaban la cara.

Merlina estuvo a punto de girar el picaporte de, pero se contuvo al oír voces provenientes del despacho de Severus. Por un momento, se asustó creyendo que eran Agatha y Drake los que estaban allí, aunque segundos más tarde se dio cuenta que eran voces de adultos. Severus no recibía visitas de nadie, menos tan temprano en la mañana, así que puso atención.

―... muy pocas cartas hasta ahora, por eso es que vinimos de inmediato. Nuestro negocio está creciendo poco a poco, pero creemos que será efectivo.

―Muchas personas nos han escrito para felicitarnos por la idea, pero no para contratarnos. No es lo que queremos, aunque algo es algo.

―En fin, ¿cuál es su caso?

Severus carraspeó.

―Primero necesito saber si las identidades de las personas que mencionaré a continuación serán protegidas ―dijo con un delicado tono filoso.

―Nosotros trabajamos sólo con la persona que nos contrató, y hasta no tener el caso resuelto, no decimos nada. Es nuestro código de confianza: no inmiscuirse en la vida de las personas, trabajar de forma discreta. Queremos ayudar, no arruinar la vida de la víctima ―explicó uno de los desconocidos ―. Eso es lo que nos hacer tener nuestro sello propio.

―Eso me parece justo ―comentó Severus.

A continuación lo que oyó Merlina fue la voz de su esposo, pero hablando de una manera afectada, que rara vez le oía utilizar. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo y no le había contado? Y, ¿por qué se mostraba tan abierto con otras personas? Con suerte le abría su corazón a ella. Bueno, no podía quejarse demasiado: después del final de la guerra, Severus había hecho un gran esfuerzo por sacar lo mejor de sí mismo para estar compensar todo el daño que le había provocado al abandonarla, por sus caprichos e inseguridades. Por supuesto que jamás habían abandonado la rutina de las peleas ridículas y sin sentido que tenían para avivar un poco las llamas de la relación. De cualquier manera, tras tantos años de una vida normal y pacífica, Severus podía sincerarse con ella, porque no tenía nada que ocultar.

Merlina intentó aguzar al máximo su oído.

―De no ser por lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche, no habría sospechado ―comenzó con gravedad ―. En la madrugada de Halloween nos robaron, a mi esposa y a mí, o al menos, eso creí. Todo apuntaba a un robo en primera instancia, pero algo no cuadraba. Mi esposa, de alguna manera u otra, estaba muy tranquila…

Merlina frunció el ceño. "¿Tranquila?" No recordaba haber estado tranquila, para nada, de hecho se había asemejado bastante a una Veela iracunda. Severus era el más indiferente. Si él le hubiese permitido expresarse libremente, ella ya se habría jalado todos los cabellos hasta quedar calva.

―…y yo me sentía muy preocupado. En cualquier caso, las cosas entre nosotros no están muy bien, pensé que sería falta de entendimiento ―continuó Severus con una perfecta voz de narrador profesional ―. Nos hemos distanciado…

Merlina miró el suelo, sonrojándose abruptamente. El día de Halloween no habían tenido algo llamado "distanciamiento" propiamente tal. De hecho, habían estado _muy_ cercanos, demasiado cercanos, esa cercanía en la que sólo se puede estar en contacto sin ropa. Por unos segundos, se dejó llevar por ese pensamiento, pero volvió a la realidad de inmediato.

―Qué diablos…―farfulló, pero no se quiso mover y siguió escuchando.

―…y creí que era por cuestión del trabajo. Verá usted, ella también trabaja aquí también. El punto es, que anoche comprendí el porqué de la lejanía, y todo calzó: estoy casi seguro que está teniendo una aventura con el conserje…

Los ojos de Merlina se desorbitaron y la mandíbula se le cayó. De forma automática apegó más la oreja a la puerta, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella.

―¿El muchacho que nos trajo aquí?

―Exacto. No puedo decirles que estaban haciendo algo indebido, pero presencié una escena que contenía exceso de confianza. Entonces, sumando el robo, mis sospechas y el acto de ayer…

―Cree que la bruja de su esposa (y disculpe la expresión) fabricó el robo para tener un motivo de separación ―dijo uno de los detectives.

―Sí pero no. Creo que también podría ser una artimaña para quedarse con todo, con mis hijos… dejarme sin nada.

Merlinas dio un grito ahogado y se colocó una mano en el pecho. Sentía la cara arder. Su cuerpo se debatía entre la ira, la vergüenza y el asombro. ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo todo eso?

―Entendemos. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretende usted?

―Verá, mi esposa es muy astuta, pero se le ha olvidado que yo lo soy más, y se me haría muy fácil terminar las cosas con ella, pero creo que es mejor que tome un poco de su propia medicina, porque no voy a tolerar más su cinismo y ―soltó un gruñido ― su hipocresía. Si cree que se puede meter con alguien que tiene la mitad de su edad, robarme a mis hijos y salir impune con una sonrisa… ―hizo una pausa ―. Quiero que investiguen el robo. Que rastreen las cosas para que yo pueda recuperarlas y dejarla sin nada a ella. Pero quiero que lo investiguen todo desde fuera, no puedo tenerlos en el castillo.

―¡Oh! No se preocupe. Con las herramientas que tenemos, no nos será difícil averiguar algo tan sencillo como un robo. Pero, tal vez tengamos que intervenir en el correo de su esposa. ¿Le importa eso?

―En absoluto. Haga lo que sea necesario para investigarlo, si tiene que intervenir en el correo de Cooper, el conserje, pues entonces hágalo.

Se oyó un ruido de sillas. Merlina se echó hacia atrás, temblorosa.

―No trabajamos con contrato, el Ministerio está bajo un sistema tan lento que no tenemos nuestros papeles al día, así que tendremos que confiar en su palabra. Nuestros clientes anteriores han sido todo un éxito, así que no vemos porqué con usted no nos vaya a resultar.

―Sí, ya verá cómo obtendrá el éxito. No es que apoyemos la venganza… pero a veces es necesaria. Sobre todo cuando nuestras esposas creen que pueden engañarnos con sus trucos baratos.

―Un placer en contar con ustedes. Háganme saber apenas encuentren algo. Los diez galeons se los traspasaré a su cuenta.

―Ah, sí, aquí tiene nuestra tarjeta con los datos.

Sonaron pasos. Alguien tomó el picaporte.

―¡Ah! Una consulta… ¿cómo logra mantenerse tan tranquilo? Cuando mi esposa me engañó, quemé todas nuestras fotografías en cuestión de segundos.

―Y yo estuve a punto de quemar toda su ropa y de envenenar a su micropuff.

Severus soltó una carcajada cargada de crueldad.

―Y yo estuve a punto de destruir su dignidad en medio de un pasillo, pero creo que hay otras maneras más fáciles y útiles de atacar a una persona.

Merlina se alcanzó a esconder tras un tapiz unos metros más allá de la puerta. Vio a dos sujetos altos y macizos vestidos al estilo Sherlock Holmes salir del despacho de Severus. Entonces, apenas se perdieron a lo lejos…

Le habría gustado patear la puerta para dar más dramatismo a la escena, pero tan sólo la abrió de un portazo con un hechizo. Necesitaba canalizar su ira a través de la magia, si no se iba a descontrolar de verdad.

Severus se sobresaltó. La observó con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba anotando algo en un papel.

―Morgan, justo te iba…

―No ―le cortó ella, cerrando los ojos y mostrándole el dedo índice para indicar silencio absoluto. Suspiró, tratando de contenerse ―. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera te atrevas a decir mi apellido.

El hombre rodó los ojos poniéndose de pie.

―"Merlina" ―corrigió pronunciando mucho la eme.

―¡NO! ―se aproximó a dos zancadas ― ¡Ni siquiera por mi nombre, idiota!

Severus parpadeó varias veces. Hacía muchos años que no le había llamado "idiota". Algo andaba mal… muy mal.

Merlina sentía cómo el fuego inicial que tenía en su pecho estaba expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Le habría gustado, en ese instante, volver a tener aquel poder, que en el pasado, había ayudado a vencer a Craig Ledger, su primer novio, quien resultó ser un Mortífago maniático con aspiraciones asesinas.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ―exclamó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas tanto contenerse.

Severus miró la hora. Faltaban quince minutos para las 8 de la mañana.

―¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?

―No puedo creer que creas que te estoy engañando con… ¿Simon?

Severus dio un respingo.

―¿Escuchaste?

―¡Claro que escuché! ¿Crees que yo te haría algo así? ¿ES QUE ESTÁS LOCO? ¡Qué demonios estás pensando!

―¡Qué demonios estás pensando tú, cabeza hueca!

―¡¿Cabeza cueca?

Severus tomó a Merlina por los hombros.

―Antes que sigas hablando cosas que no entiendes, tienes que escucharme ―Merlina iba a replicar ―. ¡No es lo que crees!

―¡Por favor! Escuché que soy una bruja, prácticamente me dijeron "mujer fácil" por no decir otra cosa, ¡y tú me dices que no es lo que parece! ¿En serio que yo sería capaz de hacerte esto…? ¿De hacerle eso a los niños…? ¿Me crees capaz…?

Severus se alarmó. Merlina estaba hiperventilando demasiado, parecía estar a punto del desmayo. Así que, antes que siguiera haciéndose ideas equivocadas sacó su varita y la silenció.

―Morgan. Sé que no me has engañado.

"Entonces, ¿por qué… por qué…? ¡Hey! Devuélveme mi voz."

Severus le leyó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

―No lo haré hasta que me escuches ―Merlina hizo el ademán de retirarse ―. Sé que no me engañas, ¡sólo se me ocurrió esta idea para recuperar nuestras cosas! ¡Es la única manera de obtener lo poco que teníamos, las cosas de los niños! ―Merlina lo miró dubitativa ― El Ministerio de Magia no va a mover ni un dedo por nosotros, Merlina, te lo aseguro. Ellos, en cambio, podrán recuperar nuestras cosas, si es que todavía existen.

La mujer le hizo un desprecio.

Severus suspiró y movió su varita nuevamente.

―Entonces… ―susurró Merlina sonriendo esforzadamente ― dijiste todas esas cosas con un propósito, ¿no?

―Déjame que te explique.

Merlina apostó que Severus creyó que contándole la historia completa acerca de cómo le había ido esa idea a la cabeza ella lo disculparía, y resultó ser todo lo contrario.

―¿Vas a estafarlos?

―Yo no he dicho eso.

Merlina soltó una carcajada. Estaban sentados en el sillón. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho de la mañana.

―Oh, sí que los vas a estafar. ¿Y cuando se den cuenta que no te estoy engañando? ¿Qué harás? ¡Irás a parar a la cárcel!

―Claro que no, no seas ridícula. Ni siquiera me dieron a firmar ningún papel. Además que sí les pagaré diez galeons, no será un… una completa farsa.

―Yo no te daré diez galeons, Severus Snape ―gruñó Merlina colocándose de pie.

―Yo no te he pedido diez galeons, Morgan. Lo estoy haciendo por los muchachos, por ti…

―¡Yo no quiero recuperar las cosas sabiendo que nos vas a arriesgar! ¿Y si estos tipos son más listos que nosotros?

―Nadie es más listo que yo.

―Ah ―Merlina retrocedió un paso ―. Nadie es más listo que tú, pero todos son más listos que yo…

―No me malinterpretes, por favor, Morgan...

―Bueno, si nadie es más listo que TÚ, entonces, podrías haber pensado un poco antes de incluir a Simon Cooper en esto. ¡Leerán su correspondencia! ¡Leerán MÍ correspondencia!

―¡Bueno, me da lo mismo él! ¡Tú puedes dejar de escribir cartas! ¡Te planeaba contar todo esto antes que aparecieran los sujetos, pero no fue así!

―¡Recuerda que nuestra hija Phylis es sobre quien tratan mis cartas! ―vociferó Merlina ―. ¡Simon Cooper también debe comunicarse con su familia!

Severus hizo un movimiento desesperado con las manos mirando el techo.

―¡Y a quién le importa Simon Cooper en esto!

―¡Tú lo metiste en esto, por si lo olvidaste, _cariño_! ¡Y a mí me importa, por supuesto, es inocente!

Severus entrecerró los ojos y apretó la quijada.

―¿Te "importa"? Bueno, si tanto te "importa" ―susurró apenas moviendo sus labios aproximando su rostro a la cara de Merlina, que estaba en su punto máximo de seriedad ― deberías…

―Por las barbas de Merlín, Snape, no me vengas con el asunto del "entonces quédate con él", es demasiado infantil…

―No era lo que pensaba decir ―bufó.

―¿Ah no? ¿En serio? En cualquier caso, ¡me dijiste que tenías claro que yo no sería capaz de engañarte!

―¡Y lo sé! ―se fulminaron con la mirada y Severus trató de contenerse, pero estalló ― ¿Es que no te das cuenta que le gustas a ese crío?

Merlina puso una expresión de "esto es inconcebible".

―¿No que estábamos hablando de otra cosa? ¡Estás loco! ¡Severus! ¡Estás celoso porque comparto más de lo que tú haces con tus colegas!

―¡No estoy celoso! ¡Cooper está enganchado de ti! ¡Se le nota hasta en las cejas! ¡Y tú te dejas tocar como si nada!

―¿Me dejo "tocar"? ¿Por qué él sólo trató de ayudar a que me sacara toda la tiza que tenía en la cara? No hay manera que le guste a un muchacho como él, Severus, ¡le doblo la edad!

―En fin, lo que sea, aléjate de él ―dijo a modo de orden tomando a Merlina con fuerza de un brazo y mirándola amenazadoramente ―. Te vas a arrepentir cuando yo sea quien diga "te lo dije".

Merlina se zafó con brusquedad, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

―No tengo idea cómo terminamos hablando de los celos que le tienes a Cooper, quien es mucho más agradable que tú, pero ya es suficiente. Escribirás a ese ridículo Club de Sherlock, cancelarás todo y lo arreglaremos a nuestra manera. Y, en el primer recreo, nos juntaremos con los muchachos para decirles lo del robo.

―Morgan ―dijo Severus con impaciencia ―. No voy a cancelar lo de la carta. Va a resultar sin daños a terceros.

―Entonces, escribiré yo.

―No pierdas el tiempo. No permitiré que envíes nada ―replicó con aspereza.

Echaban fuego por los ojos. Lo peor, es que ya no era ese fuego que se podía convertir en pasión. No… era fuego de rabia, de enojo de verdad. ¡Y habían estado las cosas tan bien dos días atrás! ¿Qué había ocurrido? Algo había fallado, algo se había quebrado tan abruptamente que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuándo sucedió.

Merlina exhaló con fuerza.

―Haz lo que quieras ―rezongó. Le picó el pecho con un dedo y lo mantuvo allí. Severus se quedó quieto mirándola sin siquiera agachar la cabeza por el orgullo que le invadía ―. Pero te arrepentirás. Aunque recuperemos nuestras cosas, Severus, habrá sido a través de triquiñuelas. Me has herido, de verdad.

―Eres la reina del drama…

Merlina no hizo caso, y se fue tal como llegó, dando un portazo.

_Cree que puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Cree que puede pasar de mí de ese modo. ¡Tengo tanta hambre, maldita sea!_

Se atragantó con la comida por comer tan rápido. Era en parte culpa por la ansiedad y el hambre.

_Tal vez he exagerado mucho _―pensó cuando vio Severus llegar diez minutos después. No la miró, parecía impertérrito a pesar de lo ocurrido ―. _Bah, si consigue ignorarme de ese modo y mantenerse tan sereno, es porque entonces no he sido tan dura como creo. No me disculparé, de ninguna manera que lo haré._

Merlina no estaba segura qué le había dolido más: que Severus la hubiese utilizado o que hubiese dicho toda esa sarta de mentiras sobre ella. Cooper no tenía dobles intenciones con ella, era sólo muchacho simpático. Que su esposo estuviera viendo cosas en donde no había nada, le hacía enfurecer aún más. Soltó un gruñido.

Hagrid la miró sobresaltado.

―¿Te sientes bien, Merlina?

―Me siento pésimo ―contestó poniéndose de pie y retirándose a toda velocidad.

_Esto no se quedará así. Me desquitaré_.

Caminó a toda velocidad, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Faltaban quince minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

―¡Hey! ―gritó cuando vio a estirando una mano maliciosamente hasta una bolsa plástica negra que sobresalía del basurero. Sacó la varita ― ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te vuele los dientes!

En otra situación, no se habría atrevido a hablarle de esa manera a Peeves, pero le hervía la sangre y tenía la sensación de que podría hacer papillas a cualquiera. Tenía que aprovechar ese valor antes que se le pasara.

―¡Uy! ―Peeves dio una carcajada a mandíbula batiente dando una voltereta en el aire ― ¡Parece que la loca de las arañas está de mal humor! ¿Es que, tal vez, ha pasado una mala noche?

Merlina movió la varita con ferocidad lanzándole una maldición que le rozó por un pelo, pero fue suficiente para el poltergeist se retirara.

Merlina se acercó al basurero para asegurarse que él no hubiese estado tratando de armar un incendio.

―¿Qué es…? ―farfulló cogiendo la bolsa. La abrió y se encontró con… ―¿Caracoles?

Al menos treinta caracoles tremendamente babosos estaban dentro de la bolsa.

―¿Alcanzaré…? ―se preguntó, teniendo una idea repentina. Miró a los estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo. Al lado de su puerta comenzaban a congregarse los grupos de la clase, entre ellos, sus hijos ―. Mejor después.

Fue a su despacho a dejar la bolsa antes de ir a impartir la clase.

"

Severus tenía más que claro que Merlina no se acercaría a él en mucho tiempo. También, apostaba que sería capaz de decirle ella sola a los niños lo que había ocurrido con el robo con la intención de dejarlo mal a él. "Su padre no quiso que les contara" diría para vengarse. De ese modo, los niños se volverían contra él una vez más.

―Después dice que yo soy quien la utiliza ―resopló de mal humor, encaminándose en dirección al aula de Pociones. Había decidido terminar la última clase diez minutos antes para asegurarse que Merlina no se saliera con la suya.

Apenas se abrió la puerta del aula, entró a buscarla. Ella le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Asegurarme.

Merlina abrió la puerta que daba a su despacho. Severus la siguió.

―¿Asegurarte? ¿De qué?

―De que no fueras con cuentos a los niños ―contestó Severus con impaciencia.

La mujer lo miró como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo en él.

―Debí habérmelo imaginado, digo, si desconfías de mí con respecto al robo…

―No seguiré tratando de convencerte sobre lo que quise y no quise decir ―la interrumpió Severus con dureza, abriendo una bolsa negra que había encima del escritorio de su esposa. Hizo una mueca de asco.

―Deja eso ahí, no andes de intruso entre mis cosas ―le ordenó Merlina, con antipatía ―. En cualquier caso, si hubiese querido tenderte una trampa, le habría dicho a Agatha y a Drake lo ocurrido durante la primera clase de la mañana, o incluso en el recreo.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

―No habrías tenido tiempo de contarlo. Si yo estoy ocupado, pues tú lo estás el doble.

Merlina arqueó una ceja. Si algo que había aprendido muy bien de Severus, era a arquear las cejas. Lo hacía tan bien como él.

―Terminemos con esto, ¿sí? Vamos a buscar a los niños.

No tardaron en encontrar a los muchachos. Estos se ubicaban en la biblioteca junto a su primo Jeremy, que iba en segundo año, también en Ravenclaw. Estaban muy concienzudamente avanzando los deberes. Merlina abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue Severus quien dijo la primera palabra. Los tres muchachos les observaron sorprendidos.

―Tenemos que hablar con ustedes. Vamos a mi despacho.

_Sí, sí, a tu despacho. Podríamos ir perfectamente el mío, _pensó Merlina apretando los puños y caminando con la cabeza encogida entre los hombros.

Así mismo fue como Severus dio la segunda, la tercera, hasta la última frase, explicando el problema. Tal vez no hubiese tenido que ser de esa manera si Merlina no hubiese estado tan empeñada en quedarse callada. Quería comprobar si Severus le alentaba a cumplir su rol de madre, pero no fue así. Ella estaba de sobra.

―¿Perdimos…? ¿Perdimos todas nuestras cosas? ―preguntó Agatha al borde de las lágrimas.

Severus asintió secamente. Merlina estaba sentada al lado de Severus con una mano en la frente, mirando el suelo.

―¿Y ustedes reconstruyeron la casa?

―Todo lo que pudimos. Pero como les _dijimos_ no pudimos ser capaces de recuperar nada, pero gracias a una idea que tuve, tal vez podamos tener nuestro hogar completo otra vez. Sólo esperen.

Merlina sintió que Severus le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. Ella no comentó nada; tenía los labios tensos. No quería hacer partícipes a los niños de tan absurda idea que había tenido su padre.

Agatha y Drake se veían más cabizbajos de lo que habían pensado que estarían. Cualquier otra persona habría pensado en que en realidad lo que cruzaba por sus rostros, era la culpabilidad.

―Todo saldrá bien ― susurró Merlina cuando salió con sus hijos al pasillo, fuera del despacho y los oídos de Severus ―. Aunque no recuperemos todo, o nada, estaremos bien.

Tal vez la última frase lo dijo para autoconvencerse, pero para no restar confianza, abrazó a sus hijos con fuerza y a cada uno le besó la cabeza.

―En realidad eso no nos preocupa tanto… ―farfulló Drake.

―Niños ―interrumpió Merlina ―. No deberían estar ni una pizca preocupados. Ahora, vayan a completar sus deberes.

Los mellizos asintieron dócilmente y a paso rápido se fueron hasta la Sala Común, apretando fuertemente contra su pecho los libros.

―Ahora, a buscar esos caracoles…

Y se fue a hacer lo que debió haber hecho en la mañana con esos miserables bicharracos.

"

_Estuvo muy callada. Apuesto a que estaba tramando algo._

Severus llenó un vaso de agua. Últimamente le daba mucha sed durante la noche, tal vez estuviera a punto de resfriarse o algo así. O tal vez, era el estrés. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, y acababa de terminar de revisar unos trabajos sobre demonios acuáticos.

Dejó el vaso sobre su mesita de noche y con un soplido apagó la vela.

_Pero no me disculparé. Cuando ella vea que lo que hice fue para mejor…_

Abrió la cama para acostarse. Se sentó y se introdujo en la helada sábana… en la mojada sábana… en la viscosa sábana… ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Su respiración se aceleró de la impresión, algo helado y duro se había reventado en su espalda. Saltó fuera de la cama buscando a tientas la varita que acababa de dejar sobre su velador.

―¿Qué demonios?

Con un rápido movimiento encendió todas las velas de su habitación.

Tuvo que contener la repentina arcada que le atacó la garganta. Nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso, y eso que había visto muchas cosas raras y asquerosas: había una plaga de caracoles babosos dentro de su cama. Era una visión incluso siniestra.

Luego, le invadió la furia. Con las aletas dilatadas de la nariz y un brillo siniestro en sus oscuras luces, dio media vuelta.

"

* * *

><p>Chic s, hace tiempo que tengo una pregunta en mi cabeza, que quería hacérselas, sólo por mera curiosidad. Aquí va (no hay intenciones ocultas, sólo por saber):<p>

Olvidándose por completo de Severus, **_¿con quién emparejarían a Merlina? _**Da igual si es joven, viejo, de esta parte o de las anteriores, u otro personaje que no haya aparecido. Y por qué, por supuesto, sin justificación no se vale.

Eso, un abrazo!


	7. La petición

Siento mucho la demora :'(. Tengo excusas, pero no vale la pena decírselas. Ya he vuelto!

Besos y disfruten :D.

**Para los interesados: les invito a leer de nuevo la trilogía, porque está 100% editada y bueno, mejorada!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7: La petición<span>**

.

Merlina tarareaba afinadamente mientras se terminaba de quitarse el champú de la cabeza, pero cuando terminó, decidió permanecer unos minutos más bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Éste le relajaba los músculos y le hacía sentirse un poco más despejada. De no haber sido porque estaba tan distraída oyendo su propia voz, hubiera escuchado la puerta del baño abrirse de par en par con violencia. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar cuando la cortina de la ducha se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar una oleada de viento frío que le puso la piel de gallina.

Pegó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa, pero se relajó un poco cuando vio a Severus.

_Ha venido… ha venido a hacer las paces… tan apasionado... _pensó aliviada. Sonrió abiertamente. Severus se sonrojó, pero al parecer interpretó mal la actitud de Merlina, porque no fue un sonrojo de excitación, si no que fue de furia. Con brusquedad agarró la toalla que colgaba de una argolla y se la plantó en el pecho para que se tapara. Merlina cortó el agua rápidamente, atónita.

―No puedo creer que tengas el valor de sonreírme, Morgan ―farfulló con resentimiento.

Merlina se envolvió con la toalla y lo observó fijamente. Definitivamente no había ido a hacer las paces con ella.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Inquirió con un hilo de voz. La había pillado con la guardia muy baja como para encarársele.

―Pensé que habíamos dejado ese comportamiento infantil hace muchos años, Morgan. No sé cómo lo lograste, pero, a veces, olvido que realmente puedes tener una mente perversa y demasiado imaginativa. De todas las cosas que creí posibles, entre eso dejarme mal con los niños y mandar la carta al maldito Club de Sherlock, hiciste esto. Es tan patético, tan ridículo, ¡que no puede hacerme molestar más! ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ―rugió apretando los dientes.

Merlina se apegó a la pared.

―¿Qué? ¿Me puedes explicar qué te hice? ―Dijo. El valor comenzaba a reaparecer. Las mejillas las tenía coloradas.

―¿Necesito? ¿En serio tengo que recordarte? No tengo miedo a los caracoles, Morgan, pero teniendo en cuenta tu fobia por las arañas, no se me habría ocurrido jamás que me montaras este tipo de broma.

Merlina podía recordar perfectamente cómo, en esas mismas condiciones, envuelta en una toalla, había corrido por todo el castillo y los terrenos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch, huyendo de arañas gigantes que la perseguían. Sin embargo, todo eso había sido producto de una poción alucinógena. Nunca fue cierto.

―¿Qué tienen que ver los caracoles?

―¿Lo vas a negar?

―¡¿Negar qué?!

Severus exhaló con fuerza.

―Negar que llenaste mi cama de esos caracoles.

―¿Llenar…? ―Merlina frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de asco ― ¿Qué te hace pensar que he llenado tu cama de caracoles?

―Vi los caracoles, Morgan, y no es primera vez que haces algo como esto; no creo que sea necesario que te recuerde a Agatha Dunstan…

―¿"Los caracoles"? ¡Yo no he puesto nada en ninguna parte! ―Merlina tembló un poco ante lo último.

―¡No lo niegues! Vi lo que tenía esa bolsa.

Merlina sonrió.

―Es increíble ―se mordió el labio ―. Severus, los caracoles los fui a dejar a los jardines. Yo no he puesto nada en tu cama.

―¡Ah! ¿Justo fuiste a dejar los caracoles a los jardines, no?

―¡Pues claro! ―Se aproximó a él ―. Léeme la mente, te probaré que yo no he sido la que ha puesto caracoles en tu cama.

Severus se dio vuelta, enojado.

―No leo la mente, Morgan. Y no trates de engañarme ―la encaró nuevamente ―. Tú lo pediste. Si quieres invocar este tipo de situaciones… lo tendrás.

Dio media vuelta

―¿Severus? ¡Severus! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! ¡Si quieres, te llevaré a ver a esos malditos caracoles! ¡Seguro que fue Peeves! ¡A él le quité esos caracoles! ¡Ah! ¡Vuelve y escúchame! ¡DIABLOS!

La puerta sonó con fuerza, retumbándole a ella en los oídos. Se sentó en su cama, con el pelo estilando, blanca como un papel, muerta de frío y pensando en qué demonios había sucedido recién.

.

Lo intentaron. De verdad que intentaron deshacer lo que habían hecho. Si hubiesen sabido desde el inicio por lo que cruzaban sus padres y lo que habían hecho por ellos, no hubieran colocado los caracoles en la cama de Snape.

―Papá estaba tan preocupado… y nosotros comportándonos así ―dijo Agatha con un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad, después de que se enteraran del robo.

Sólo querían gastar una broma inocente a su padre, pero quisieron remediarlo. Sin embargo, con su padre sin salir ni un momento del despacho, no pudieron abortar el plan.

―Te juro que, si papá nos castiga, haré lo que ordene sin chistar ―prometió Drake durante la cena, totalmente abatido.

―Yo lo mismo digo ―corroboró su hermana, pasándose una mano por el liso cabello con algo de desesperación.

Esperaron que la furia cayera sobre ellos al día siguiente. Aguardaron oír la afilada y desesperantemente tranquila voz de su padre dictándoles su castigo. No obstante, esperaron en vano. Severus les dio los buenos días a la hora del desayuno, igual que otras veces, y estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre.

―Creo que no se dio cuenta que fuimos nosotros ―los ojos de Drake se agrandaron de la emoción.

―O tal vez… ―Agatha hizo una pausa, deshaciendo rápidamente el pensamiento que se le había cruzado por la mente ― Olvidemos esto. Creo que tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas, porque, en cualquier momento, seremos carnada utilizada por los Slytherin.

_ ._

_"No sé cómo lo lograste, pero a veces olvido que realmente puedes tener una mente perversa y demasiado imaginativa…" "Tú lo pediste. Si quieres invocar este tipo de situaciones… lo tendrás_."_._ Después de una semana, Merlina seguía oyendo esa frase en su cabeza. Cada vez que la recordaba, le atacaba un terrible dolor de panza por producto de la tensión: le parecía casi imposible que Severus fuera a atacarla. Casi. Hacía muchos años que no ocurría un episodio como aquél. ¿Qué había ocurrido para generar ese malentendido? ¿Por qué? ¡Si las cosas entre los dos iban tan bien…! Tan bien, hasta lo que sucedió con El Club de Sherlock. Sin embargo… todos esos años en los que vivieron con prosperidad... aparentemente, se esfumaron.

Sin embargo, durante la semana, Severus no había demostrado tener ni una pizca de rencor con ella. La saludaba con un gesto de la cabeza y una mirada indiferente y, a veces, hasta incluso amable. Tal vez, ni siquiera estuviera planeando hacer algo. Y, en cualquier caso, ¿por qué tenía que estar esperando algún tipo de venganza, si ella no había tenido la culpa de nada? ¡No tenía idea cómo habían llegado los caracoles de Hagrid a ese lugar! Ella no había sido quien había traicionado la confianza de Severus inventando insultos y situaciones extrañas para recuperar cosas que, tal vez, ni siquiera valían la pena. Por supuesto que le dolía pensar en que habían perdido años de esfuerzo, pero Severus tenía un exceso de confianza que podía jugarle una mala pasada, y eso le aterraba a Merlina: si no fuera por culpa del Ministerio, no estaría tan aterrada.

Kingsley Shacklebolt fue el Ministro sucesor a Rufus Scrimgeur, y mejor época, el Mundo mágico, no pudo haber tenido. Sin embargo, luego de sus dos reelecciones, decidió seguir dedicando su vida a la Auroría, y dio oportunidades a nuevos íconos de la política para gobernar el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando la gente eligió a Stuart MacFarlan, nieto de Hamish MacFarlan ―, quien había sido durante muchos años, el jefe del Departamento de Deportes y juegos mágicos ― un joven lleno de ideas revolucionarias y de vida, y provistos de muchos hilos para que la gente con más poder del Ministerio de Magia, pudieran manejarlo como se les diera la gana. Es decir, Stuart no era más que una marioneta. El problema se vio reflejado en que ,mucha gente, no se dio cuenta de ese gran inconveniente hasta que sus sueldos comenzaron a bajar. Hubo despidos masivos y muchos cambios en las leyes mágicas. Por supuesto, eso no era lo que asustaba a Merlina, no temía del Ministro de Magia, sólo temía a la nueva secretaria personal que tenía el joven, que había llegado hacía un año al poder, a pesar de haber estado cinco años en Azkaban. De sólo pensar su nombre y recordar su desagradable cara, le daba escalofríos.

Sí, Dolores Umbridge había regresado al Ministerio en gloria y majestad, como si nunca hubiese hecho nada malo. Merlina sacudía su cabeza cuando la recordaba, para intentar de expulsarla de su mente.

Por otro lado, los estudiantes continuaban teniendo una actitud de alerta para con Merlina. Ella había hecho el esfuerzo de tratarles con deferencia y simpatía con el fin de recobrar la confianza de los otros, y tal vez sí lo estaba logrando con algunos, pero eran minoría. Los demás, en mayor número los Slytherin, no cesaban de seguirla durante las clases con una mirada venenosa, como tales serpientes que eran. Y, gracias a la desconfianza que estaba teniendo a Severus, últimamente, se comenzaba a sentir algo paranoica. Trataba de aparentar calma, pero hasta el rasgueo de las plumas contra el pergamino y el batir de las cucharas de palo dentro de los calderos de peltre, le ponían los pelos de punta.

Bajo el régimen de McGonagall, el colegio iba en buena marcha ―gracias a eso, el Ministerio, hasta esos momentos, no había logrado meter mano en ello ―, algo mejor que cuando estaba Dumbledore. Tal vez se debiera a que ya no había ningún Lord loco de remate con ganas de exterminar con toda raza híbrida que existiera en el mundo. Por supuesto, siempre había que hacer la excepción sobre Peeves y la profesora Trelawney, quien iba de mal en peor con el tema del alcoholismo, problema que nadie de los docentes quería reconocer abiertamente porque le tenían lástima. Los alumnos asistían a sus clases sólo para tener un momento de distracción y reírse un rato de las trágicas predicciones que realizaba la profesora. Sin embargo, fuera de eso, los últimos cinco años, Hogwarts estuvo teniendo una sana pero ardua competencia con los colegios Beauxbatons y Dumstrang, para sacar los mejores estudiantes. Era importante admitir que, el profesor de Transformaciones que había seleccionado Minerva, el señor Kenneth Towler ―un ex estudiante del colegio que había tenido honores en la materia ―, era muy bueno y era tan respetado como había sido ella. Era alguien serio, pero mucho menos rígido que McGonagall, por ese motivo se había ganado a los estudiantes con facilidad y, de los seis años que llevaba trabajando allí, cuatro los llevaba siendo jefe de casa, lo que fue una suerte para la profesora Vector, que no le gustaba nada tener esa responsabilidad. Y, de la misma manera que la enseñanza se había vuelto más exigente, los alumnos también comenzaban a actuar de la misma forma, al menos los de séptimo año. Gracias a todo eso, Hogwarts se había logrado mantener independiente a las fuerzas dominantes del Ministerio, que se habían acentuado últimamente.

Fue el viernes, mientras estaban en la sala de profesores durante un recreo de quince minutos ―Merlina estaba de brazos cruzados, echando miradas recelosas constantemente a Severus, quien estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, revisando algunos trabajos ―, cuando un grupo de ocho estudiantes se colaron con la intención de realizar una reunión "urgente". Dos eran de Gryffindor, otros dos de Ravenclaw, tres de Hufflepuff y una muchacha de Slytherin.

―Si el tema es algo que sólo se deba hablar con los jefes de casa, tal vez, los demás deberían retirarse ―sugirió Severus, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Merlina. Fue el primer acto vengativo que pudo percibir ella.

La mujer lo miró con rabia, sin poder evitar el escalofrío que le dio. Sin embargo, Sprout no estuvo de acuerdo.

―Mientras más cabezas seamos, mejor.

―Sí, no hay problema ―añadió Towler con un movimiento de la mano que reflejaba entusiasmo.

―¿Qué sucede, niños? ―preguntó Flitwick con su vocecita chillona.

Margaret Hogan, una joven rubia de Hufflepuff, se acercó a la mesa y, con una voz que denotaba autoridad, dijo:

―Queremos comenzar a juntar fondos para nuestros viajes de estudio.

Los profesores se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. Jamás habían recibido, en la historia del colegio, una proposición como esa.

―¿Qué es lo que les impide recaudar dinero? ―Inquirió Snape, evitando sacar su tono sarcástico de la pregunta.

Severus era muy temido por los estudiantes, pero de ellos, ninguno se echó hacia atrás con la pregunta.

―Hasta ahora, sólo los estudiantes de más recursos pueden acceder a un viaje de estudio ―continuó la muchacha, con la voz un poco temblorosa ―, y nosotros, las personas comunes y corrientes, no podemos realizar tal cosa, porque, sencillamente, no tenemos recursos y, por más que queramos, el Ministerio no apoyará una causa como esta ―los demás chicos que estaban tras ella, asintieron fervientemente ―. Así que, nuestra proposición es la siguiente: que, cada fiesta que se realice en Hogwarts, sea cobrada una entrada, así mismo cobrar por el consumo de bebidas. Queremos que, esas ganancias vaya a quien se sume a nuestra causa. Pero, además, queremos pedir realizar una fiesta adicional, de bienvenida y para tantear el terreno el sábado veinte de noviembre próximo y…

La muchacha continuó explicando la situación junto a sus compañeros. Merlina observaba a Severus, que parecía amurrado en su silla porque todos, menos él, habían encontrado que era una buena y justa idea. Cuando sonó el timbre del fin de recreo, acordaron en retomar la reunión al final de las clases, para comenzar a organizar el evento que había sido totalmente bienvenido. A Merlina le parecía de lo más entretenido, porque ella ya no era la que tenía que estar limpiando y andar corriendo tras los pequeños malandrines, sino que, ella, podía disfrutar de la cena y de las fiestas. Por supuesto, debía hacer una ronda nocturna como todos los demás docentes, pero nada más. Sonrió, picada. Estaba tan sentida con su esposo, que le alegraba saber que a él no le agradaba para nada la idea de andar haciendo celebraciones "innecesarias", como seguramente las habría calificado.

Antes de retirarse cada uno a su clase, Severus cogió el periódico del día que estaba sobre la mesa. Merlina no alcanzó a ver el artículo que había captado la atención del hombre, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando le vio sonreír con triunfo, tan rápidamente, que creyó, por un segundo, que se lo había imaginado. Quiso devolverse para agarrar el diario, pero la multitud de alumnos y profesores la arrastró hasta afuera. ¿Acaso había encontrado algún método de venganza?

―Bien, clase ― dijo a los muchachos de quinto año de Ravenclaw y Slytherin que ya estaban ubicados en sus puestos para cuando entró al aula ―, saquen su libro de Antídotos Asiáticos. Hoy veremos… ―se quedó callada, mirando su escritorio. Encima de él, al lado de unos libros que usaba para dar la clase, había una rosa roja, una sospechosa rosa roja sin espinas. Negó con la cabeza.

_Muy astuto. Seguro que esta porquería, o me va a lanzar polen a la nariz o va a salir una abeja y me picará en la nariz o, cuando la tome, me va a atravesar la mano con súper espinas invisibles._

Con un sencillo "Wingardium Leviosa", hizo levitar la rosa y la echó al basurero. Los estudiantes miraron a la profesora, confundidos.

―Como iba diciendo…

Esa noche, durante la cena, Merlina no se atrevió a probar bocado y prefirió, más tarde, irse a las cocinas a comer. Severus tenía tramado algo.

Sin embargo… El resto de la semana siguiente, transcurrió sin mayores percances, salvo por Peeves, que nunca cesaba de crear problemas para molestar a todo el que se le cruzara por delante y lo que no era una novedad. Merlina, con toda su alma, quería aferrarse a la idea de que Severus no le haría nada. Además… ¡ella seguía siendo inocente!

Por otro lado, Drake y Agatha se habían puesto súbitamente zalameros con ella. La saludaban con un sonoro beso en la mejilla en las mañanas e iban a exigir el beso de las buenas noches antes de que comenzara el toque de queda en el castillo. Al parecer, también entre ellos dos se llevaban mejor y en la sala de profesores se había mencionado que, su comportamiento durante las clases, había mejorado. Incluso, había oído decir a Severus que, en su clase, parecían algo tímidos, cosa que jamás había sucedido antes. Merlina hubiese sospechado que algo les sucedía a sus hijos, si no hubiera estado tan encerrada en su paranoia.

La noticia de que en Hogwarts iba a realizarse una fiesta en honor a los "pobres", con el fin de ayudarles a tener buenos recuerdos del fin de sus estudios, no tardó en propagarse por el resto de Gran Bretaña. McGonagall había apoyado la idea al cien por ciento, y ella misma se había dado el lujo de anunciar aquello durante el desayuno del lunes. Hogwarts, repentinamente, volvía a tener vida, porque no era una fiesta cualquiera, sino que un baile de etiqueta. No como en Halloween, ocasión en que todos aprovechaban de esconder sus feotas caras tras ridículos trajes, que les permitía ser quienes quisieran por una noche. Sólo las jovencitas de cuarto año en adelante podían participar, pero eso no restaba la emoción de las más pequeñas, que soñaban ver el castillo lleno de princesas y príncipes caminando por los pasillos. Incluso Agatha parecía ilusionada, sacando a relucir su lado femenino. Todas las niñitas andaban con la revista Corazón de Bruja en mano, leyendo las especulaciones de lo que sería aquel evento. Merlina era la única mujer en el lugar a la que no le agradaba la idea de ir vestida como una "princesa" sin tener siquiera un príncipe que la acompañase. Pero, Severus, aparentaba haberse rendido con la estupidez de la venganza… tal vez si le preguntara…

Con timidez, el viernes en la noche, tocó la puerta del despacho de Severus. Estaba tan nerviosa, que no había escuchado que había más gente dentro.

―Pase.

―Ya… tranquila, es tu esposo ―susurró respirando con profundidad ―, no deberías temerle a tu propio esposo…

Entró.

―Seve… ―Se detuvo. Su mirada de oveja se transformó en la de un león en plena caza: los hombres de El Club de Sherlock, nuevamente estaban allí.

Snape sonrió, satisfecho.

―¿Qué sucede, Morgan? ―Preguntó con voz de "no sé qué es lo que pasa aquí".

Merlina resopló como un toro.

―¡Olvídalo! ―Gritó pegando media vuelta y dando un portazo. Sin embargo, se quedó con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

―Seguro que ahora va a ir corriendo donde Cooper…

Como si hubiese sentido una corriente de humo tóxico, la bruja se alejó de la puerta lo más rápido posible.

―Me está desafiando… ―Gruñó con la mandíbula apretada ― Quiere ponerme a prueba y ver de qué soy capaz, esa es su venganza, quiere dejarme en vergüenza…

Merlina no podía estar tan lejos y tan cerca de la verdad a la vez. Si tan sólo no hubiese bajado la guardia, no hubiera vivido aquella pesadilla al día siguiente.

Por primera vez en la vida, los profesores no se vieron envueltos en la ornamentación del Gran Comedor para lo que sería la fiesta. El comité de estudiantes que había presentado la idea, se estaba encargando de todo. Había cierto rumor que habían contratado un grupo musical moderno, pero orquestado, llamado "The Banshees". No era muy conocido, pero tenía algunos fervientes seguidores, como Simon Cooper. Este andaba nervioso, y no se pudo contener cuando vio a Merlina, durante la mañana, de decirle lo emocionado que estaba.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ― Aulló interceptándola en medio de un pasillo del cuarto piso. Merlina acababa de ir a dejar una carta a la lechucería para su primo Philius. No le importaba que El Club de Sherlock leyera sus cartas, sólo quería saber cómo estaba su hija menor.

Merlina arqueó las cejas, estupefacta.

―¡Es un sueño! Profesora, mi grupo musical favorito viene hoy a esa fiesta, ¡no puedo creerlo!

La bruja pensó que se veía demasiado corpulento para esa actitud tan infantil. Soltó una risita.

―Me alegro, Simon, pero creo que tendrás que escucharlos desde la puerta. Además, tendrás que estar vigilando constantemente…

―No me importa ―dijo, con mirada soñadora ―. Con tal de ver a la vocalista, sabré que podré morir tranquilo…

Merlina imaginó que la vocalista, debía ser una mujer despampanante para causar tanto revuelo en las emociones del muchacho.

Todo aquel que asistiera a la fiesta, debía ir de etiqueta. Merlina, tanto pensar en lo que estaba o no planeando Severus Snape, se olvidó por completo de aquel detalle, aunque tampoco hubiera tenido tiempo o los medios para adquirir algún vestido decente. Apenas tenía un vestido de tirantes, muy sencillo de color púrpura y hasta la rodilla, que había usado hacía ya muchos años, obsequiado por Ginny para su cumpleaños número 28 ―durante el período que estuvo desmemoriada ―, cuando su cuerpo era un poco más esbelto. Faltaban tres horas para que comenzara el baile cuando se percató de la carencia de ropa elegante que habitaba en su armario. Eso era lo único que tenía, y sólo lo había guardado, tras aquél único uso, por pura nostalgia.

―Probablemente voy a parecer una tira de longanizas si me lo pongo ―dijo con voz quejumbrosa frente a su reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su cuarto. ―Si tan sólo supiera arreglar vestidos… ¡Si tan sólo tuviera a Hermione Granger a mi lado! ―corrigió, con desesperación, pensando en aquellos viejos tiempos en que aquella muchacha, quien ya era toda una mujer, le brindaba ayuda junto con Ginny Weasley. Ambas, probablemente, le hubieran ayudado a remendar aquel problema… Aunque, según Ron y por lo que recordaba haberle oído decir, Hermione tejía como "un mono con parkinson", así que, tal vez, tampoco le hubiese sido de gran ayuda en el arte de coser. Y, la joven, era alguien muy ocupada, dado que trabajaba en San Mungo. Ginny viajaba constantemente por el mundo siendo parte de las Arpías de Holyhead, en uno de los mejores equipos femeninos de Quidditch, así que tampoco sería práctico intentar contactarse con ella, sería sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

―Primero, lo primero ―susurró, decidida a probarse el vestido. Se desvistió rápidamente, lejos del espejo ―. Veamos… eres sólo un vestido, un trozo de tela…

Trató de colárselo por las piernas, pero sus caderas estaban demasiado anchas para permitir la entrada del vestido. Suspirando, lo volvió a bajar y trató de ponérselo por la cabeza, contorsionando los brazos de una manera muy complicada.

―¡Maldición! ―Gritó, muerta de dolor cuando un calambre atacó su pectoral derecho tanto doblar el brazo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, lanzó el vestido al suelo, sin haber estado ni cerca de colocárselo bien. Sencillamente, éste no le cabía.

Tras quince minutos de sobarse el músculo para que se le pasara el calambre, se levantó, decidida a buscar la respuesta en la biblioteca. La vieja Madame Pince la miró con desconfianza cuando apareció en el lugar, pero como Merlina era profesora, no podía reprocharle nada.

―¿Hay libros de moda, o vestidos… o algo por el estilo?

―Este no es un instituto de diseño ―gruñó la anciana de mala gana. Estaba en su escritorio, anotando quienes debían libros. Sus uñas estaban inmensamente largas, pintadas de un rojo carmesí. Merlina bajó las cejas, amurrada.

―Entonces, hechizos sencillos para coser o remendar ropa ―masculló con desgana. Madame Pince jamás iba a tolerarla, aunque estuviera a siete metros bajo tierra y siendo comida por los gusanos. Aunque transcurrieran quinientos años, no olvidaría el daño que provocó cuando estuvo en su primer año de Hogwarts: derribar algunos de sus preciosos libros de una de las estanterías.

La bibliotecaria se puso de pie, tratando de ponerse derecha, pero la joroba que le estaba saliendo le impedía colocarse en una posición de orgullo. Merlina contuvo la risa.

_Los jóvenes no debemos burlarnos de los ancianos…_

_ "Como si tú fueras joven"_, se burló otra voz en su cabeza. Se parecía a la voz de Severus. Le dio un escalofrío.

La mujer la guió hasta uno de los pasillos y extrajo un libro grueso y antiguo. Con brusquedad se lo plantó en el pecho. Merlina se quedó sin aliento.

―Aquí tienes. Busca por tu cuenta.

―Muchas gracias ―contestó sin una pizca de agradecimiento.

Merlina, cuando se iba, oyó que decía en voz baja "Una mujer que no sabe coser… hoy en día, ¡no sirven para nada!".

_¿Que no sirvo para nada? ¡Yo te voy a demostrar lo útil que soy, vieja bruja!_

La bruja regresó a su habitación, decidida meterse como diera lugar en ese vestido. La respuesta la encontró en aquel libro, pero no fue la que esperaba: la tela no daba para más, así que, la brillante idea que tuvo, fue cortar el vestido por la mitad de manera vertical, para luego unir ambas partes ya ubicadas en su cuerpo. Primero, eso sí, se dio un baño y se colocó una faja muy apretada en torno a su abdomen, para que no se le notara el exceso de grasa que estaba apareciendo en esas zonas.

―¡Reparo! ―Exclamó, apuntando una mitad del vestido con la varita. Los extremos se unieron mágicamente al otro, amoldándose ceñidamente a su curvilínea figura femenina. En cualquier momento se quedaría sin respiración por la presión de la faja. Suspiró ―. No me veo gorda. No, no me veo gorda ―dijo para convencerse a sí misma.

Con mucho cuidado, se peinó con una coleta alta y se maquilló los labios, sin atreverse a aplicarse nada más de maquillaje por temor de manchar el vestido. Ignoró mirarse las piernas que, según ella, parecían jamones. A juego, se colocó la única capa decente que tenía (era corta, hasta la cintura, negra y con brillantes), y se fue a paso rápido para capear el frío. Por lo menos no tuvo que preocuparse de los zapatos, que eran de taco bajo, punta redonda y del mismo color de la capa, muy cómodos. Éstos le seguían quedando tan buenos como cuando se los había comprado para el bautizo de Jeremy, su "sobrino", hacía ya muchos años atrás.

―Vamos, Merlina, no hay nada que pueda arruinar una velada como esta ―se dijo a sí misma con optimismo, mientras iba por el pasillo, que estaba repleto de alegres estudiantes. Muchos eran de cursos menores a cuarto año, que estaban ansiosos de ver a los que participarían, para verlos vestidos con sus elegantes atuendos, trajes y túnicas.

Merlina, asustada miró a su alrededor, comprobando si alguien la miraba o no.

―No me veo gorda ―repitió en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin darse cuenta que alguien la vigilaba, oculto entre las sombras, con una sonrisa malévola.


	8. El zapato de Cerdicienta

**Mis queridas: sólo quiero decirles que gracias por el apoyo. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y bueno... continúen disfrutando. Besos y abrazos por montón!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 8: El zapato de Cerdicienta<span>**

.

Bajó la escalera del Vestíbulo rápidamente, esquivando a la muchedumbre. Lo único que quería era sentarse en una mesa y quedar oculta tras el mantel. Estaba comenzando a molestarse consigo misma por estar tan preocupada de su físico ―nunca antes había sido así, hasta que la llamaron "perra de patas gordas" ―, y no hacer nada por mejorarlo. Ya habían transcurrido varios días de eso y aún no se atrevía a levantar siquiera una pesa, o dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo trotando. El frío era una de las excusas, pero ¿qué mejor que entrar en calor para evitarlo? Además, los "ejercicios nocturnos" con Severus se habían visto suspendidos tanto por la falta de tiempo y por la "rivalidad" que se suponía estaba naciendo nuevamente entre ellos.

Debido a la multitud de la escalera y a los pensamientos que le acechaban, no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el zapato izquierdo se le quedó atrás, bajando dos tramos más a pie descalzo. Le dio un gran escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tocando la piedra fría de la escalera.

―¡Permiso, profesora! ―Dijo un estudiante de Hufflepuff, obligándola a bajar otros dos tramos. Miró hacia atrás, buscando su zapato y alzando el pie izquierdo para que no se le helara, pero, cuando casi fue derribada por una muchacha al no tener el equilibrio de ambos pies, se corrió hacia la baranda, perdiendo de vista el punto hacia donde estaba mirando.

―Demonios ―farfulló. Iba a devolverse, pero antes que colocara un pie en el escalón superior, divisó a Snape que iba por la mitad de la escalera. Éste se agachó y recogió algo que pareció ser…

…su zapato.

El hombre arqueó las cejas analizando el objeto con atención. Luego, sus profundos ojos negros, se encontraron con la nerviosa mirada de Merlina. Sus expresivos ojos castaños rebosaban de desconfianza. La mujer abrió un poco la boca, pensando absurdamente que, a Severus, le daría la locura y le mandaría un zapatazo directo al rostro.

_Pero qué estupidez estoy pensando. ¡Él no practicaría esa clase de violencia conmigo! _

Merlina se quedó allí, de piedra, viendo a su esposo descender a paso firme hasta ella. Le extendió el zapato con una expresión ufana dibujada en sus labios.

―Creo que se te quedó esto, _Cerdicienta_ ―susurró con maldad, apenas moviendo los labios, sólo para que ella lo oyera, enganchando el zapato en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y balanceándolo. La mano derecha la tenía en la espalda, ocultando la varita mágica.

Merlina, a pesar de que no era primera vez que escuchaba ese apodo, jamás se sintió tan ofendida como en ese momento. Severus había expulsado la palabra con crueldad, no en juego como muchas veces antes lo había hecho. Los ojos de la bruja se agrandaron, irradiando fuego y, con sus temblorosos dedos, le arrebató el zapato al mago.

―Gracias, Severus ―masculló con un hilo de voz. La boca de Snape se torció en una mueca de burla.

―Que tengas una buena noche ―escaneó con una mirada rápida el atuendo de Merlina. Soltó un ruido indefinido, giró sobre sus talones y siguió su camino hasta el pie de la escalera.

Rápidamente, Merlina se colocó el zapato y, evitando que el mal humor se le siguiera expandiendo por la sangre, se fue hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde dos estudiantes de séptimo estaban recibiendo las entradas para la fiesta. Ella hizo aparecer la suya mediante magia y se la entregó a uno de los muchachos, de Ravenclaw.

―Disfrute de la fiesta ―dijo el muchacho con la boca rígida, como si le costara hablar.

Merlina sospechó que aún no le perdonaban lo de Perkins, el Ravenclaw de cuarto año al que había insultado por cometer un accidente en Pociones. Bufó, abatida. Sin embargo, la aflicción se le pasó de inmediato, una vez estando dentro del Gran Comedor. Este estaba impresionante: las paredes estaban cubiertas de lo que parecían cortinas de terciopelo de color blanco nieve, con listones azul noche atándolas al medio, terminando en un gran rosetón. Los estandartes de las casas habían desaparecido y, en vez de ello, habían grabado el logo de la fiesta. Este trazaba al planeta Tierra grabado en oro, con una hilera de cuatro magos caminando por él, con las varitas alzadas al cielo, dibujando la palabra "Por un Futuro Exitoso". En cada rincón había una esfera hueca de cristal negro, con una ranura al medio, flotando en medio del aire. Tenía grabadas unas letras doradas que decía "Donaciones". Las mesas largas también habían desaparecido, dando espacio a mesas redondas para ocho personas, con manteles de color nomeolvides, que se ubicaban más cerca de las paredes. De esta forma, la pista de baile y el escenario quedaron al centro. Una gran cantidad de luces de colores que levitaban, se concentraban en ese lugar, tapando la tarima con grandes cortinas para añadir sorpresa a lo que sería la presentación del grupo musical que actuaría esa noche.

No pudo evitar asombrarse de las radiantes jóvenes muchachas que reían alegremente con sus amigos y novios, envueltas en sus elegantes e incómodos vestidos parafernálicos. Tuvo una sensación de sobrecogimiento, ya que hacía tiempo no estaba en una fiesta de Hogwarts como parte del personal. Le trajo muchos recuerdos a la mente, pero se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor que comenzó a punzarle en la punta de los dedos del pie izquierdo. Hizo un gesto de dolor, caminando rápidamente hasta la mesa de los profesores. Severus ya estaba sentado, mirando con expresión de aburrimiento a los estudiantes.

―Seguro que tienes algo mejor que hacer aquí… ¿Por qué no te vas si tanto te desagrada? ―farfulló con malas pulgas. Severus se giró a mirarla y, por un segundo, Merlina creyó que le había oído, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para que fuera de ese modo. Volvió a formular aquella sonrisa extraña. Merlina no se aguantó y le hizo un desprecio.

La cena no tardó en dar comienzo. McGonagall expresó un pequeño discurso antes de comer la variedad de platos que se habían esmerado en preparar los elfos domésticos de la cocina, quienes ahora recibían paga. Ese fue uno de los tantos resultados que aparecieron luego de terminar la guerra, Hermione se empeñó obstinadamente en hacer el cambio, apoyada fervientemente por Ron y Harry. Aún sí, a éstos no les gustaba ser vistos y pasaban desapercibidos como siempre había sido. Por más que su amiga había luchado, no había logrado cambiar por completo el pensamiento retrógrado de aquellas extrañas criaturas.

Le rugieron las tripas cuando los manjares llenaron los platos vacíos de las mesas. Cogió el tenedor con esfuerzo, luchando con su Yo interior, que rogaba que no probara bocado.

_Pero tengo hambre._

_ "El hambre es sólo mental… si quieres volver a lo que fuiste alguna vez, deja de comer."_

_ No puedo hacer eso… es que, todo se ve tan sabroso…_

_ "Yo sólo te estoy tratando de ayudar, luego te arrepentirás."_

_ No me hagas esto. Es cruel._

_ "Si pruebas bocado, el vestido estallará en mil pedazos y la faja le dará un latigazo a alguien en la cara, y terminará muerto por tú culpa."_

_ El hambre duele._

_ "Yo te daré dolor." _

Merlina inspiró con fuerza, juntando fuerza de voluntad… que se vio derribada cuando vio a todo el mundo chocando sus servicios contra sus platos, llenando sus bocas con suculentos trozos de pollo asado, carne al jugo, cebolla frita, puré de calabaza y papas, papas doradas, fritas, cocidas, al horno, arroz aliñado con distintas especias…

―Al diablo con esto. El lunes comienzo la dieta ―farfulló entre dientes, y se puso a engullir todo lo que pudo, que no fue demasiado, porque pronto comenzó a sentir la faja muy apretada.

―¿Te sientes mal, Merlina? ―Le preguntó Hagrid con cierta alarma, al verla desparramada sobre la silla, con los brazos caídos.

―¿Eh? No, Hagrid, creo que estoy satisfecha.

―¡Pero si aún nos queda el postre! ―Exclamó Pomona atónita.

―Creo que pasaré de él, aunque… tal vez… ―Merlina se quedó pensando en los posibles exquisitos postres podrían aparecer en el menú ― Sólo si hay pastel de chocolate…

Se distrajo. Nuevamente el zapato izquierdo le estaba causando molestia. Incómoda, se agachó, se lo sacó y lo sacudió por si había quedado alguna piedrecilla, pero no había nada. Sintió la mirada de Severus clavada en su nuca, pero, cuando se enderezó, éste parecía concentrado en las palabras que estaba intercambiando con Minerva.

Finalmente, decidió probar algo de postre, consciente en que, al bailar, perdería algunas calorías. No tenía que por qué sentirse tan culpable, además, no comer no iba a solucionarle la vida. Lo que necesitaba era que el espíritu de Agatha se apoderara de ella y la enviara a hacer una rutina intensiva de ejercicios. No creyó jamás que el deseo se le pudiera cumplir de algún modo.

A las nueve de la noche las mesas se limpiaron, pero aparecieron distintos tipos de refrescos para aplacar la sed. En ese mismo instante, las luces bajaron su potencia lumínica, provocando la impaciencia de los estudiantes por el inicio de la fiesta. Todos, incluidos los profesores ―exceptuando a Snape ―, se colocaron de pie y se fueron hacia la pista de baile para esperar a The Banshees. Merlina se fue rengueando, por la incomodidad que persistía en la punta de sus dedos del pie izquierdo.

_¿Y si…? _

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente, temerosa, al instante en que unas sombras se proyectaron en las cortinas que ocultaban el escenario. Quiso buscar a Severus con la mirada, pero había demasiada gente revoloteando para encontrarlo con facilidad. Iba a girar sobre sus pies para ir a buscarlo personalmente, pero, justo en ese instante, un acorde de guitarra quebró el silencio contenido de la muchedumbre, producto de la emoción. Justo cuando sonó aquél instrumento, se giró de cara al escenario nuevamente. No supo, sin embargo, si lo hizo a propósito o sus pies se giraron solos. Segundos más tarde, descubrió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica se hizo continuo, el pie izquierdo de Merlina se comenzó a mover al ritmo por sí solo, como si una especie de cuerda invisible de marioneta lo estuviera jalando y soltando. Los ojos de la bruja se desorbitaron.

―¿Qué demo…?

De pronto, una fuerte explosión de ruidos de instrumentos musicales y de colores llenó el Gran Comedor. Las cortinas cayeron, pero, a medida que lo hacían, iban desapareciendo. En el centro, tres brujas cincuentonas, canosas, pero con mucho estilo, tocaban y cantaban con fervor, moviéndose con energía. Merlina, sin embargo, no pudo apreciar del inicio del acto, porque su pie continuaba moviéndose por sí solo.

―Severus ― alcanzaron a pronunciar sus labios antes que las cosas empeoraran: el ritmo de la música aumentó, así mismo el brío de los estudiantes, que gritaban y saltaban emocionados, siguiendo la letra de la estruendosa música, del mismo modo que lo hizo el cuerpo de Merlina. Es decir, el movimiento de su pie izquierdo fue seguido por el derecho, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica se extendiera por el resto de sus extremidades inferiores, hasta las caderas, luego el tronco, los brazos…

―¡Vaya, Merlina! ¡Qué bien te mueves! ― Comentó con alegría el pequeño profesor Flitwick, quien bailaba con Vector. Merlina pudo comprender que, al lado de Vector, quien se movía con rigidez, ella debía verse como toda una profesional. Por supuesto, le hubiera agradado el halago si ella hubiese estado siendo la fuente de sus acciones.

―No lo hago apropósito. Yo no…

―¡Nunca te había visto bailar así, Merlina! ― Exclamó Hagrid con la lengua un poco traposa. Evidentemente, y como siempre, se había tomado unas copas demás. La nariz, uno de los pocos trozos sobresalientes de su cara oculta tras esa gruesa capa de pelo, la tenía roja y brillante como una frutilla. Madame Hooch danzaba a su lado, asintiendo vehementemente con la cabeza ante ese comentario.

―Yo no me estoy moviendo, ¡No lo hago yo! ¡Yo no estoy bailando!

A pesar de que su cuerpo se movía con agilidad, no sentía los músculos contraerse. Estaba siendo manipulada y, el problema, era que no sabía cómo parar.

De pronto, se comenzó a ver rodeada por más gente. Los estudiantes eran los más asombrados… ¿O se estaban burlando?

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Que no quiero bailar!_

Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a un hombre de negro que se integraba al público para observarla. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, pero parecía muy pagado de sí mismo.

―Profesora, no sabíamos que tenía esas aptitudes…

―¡Baila muy bien!

―No, ni tanto, mejor baila un gorila con tutú.

―¡Hey! No te burles, mira que le está poniendo harto esfuerzo…

Merlina no supo de dónde provenían esos comentarios y no le importó tampoco. Sólo quería llegar hasta Severus para exigir que le quitara el encantamiento que le había puesto encima. Estaba furiosa. Dio unos pasos extraños, sin dejar de bailar, pero sólo consiguió llamar más la atención.

―¡Parece que tenemos una fanática empedernida! ― Gritó la vocalista de The Banshees. Tenía el pelo completamente blanco ― ¡En mi historia musical, nunca había visto a alguien bailar con tantas ganas! ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―¡No estoy bailando…!

―¡Es la profesora Morgan!

―¡Se llama Merlina Morgan!

―¡Así que "profesora"! Vamos, la invitamos a subir al escenario para que nos ayude a imprimir gracia a la canción que tocaremos a continuación…

Merlina negó vehementemente con la cabeza, queriendo retroceder un paso, lo cual, maravillosamente logró. Se dio cuenta que, nuevamente, era dueña de su cuerpo. Bajó los brazos y, sutilmente, se percató que las integrantes del grupo habían dejado de tocar sus instrumentos.

―Yo no quiero bailar, no lo estoy haciendo ―insistió Merlina. Las mejillas las tenía arreboladas en una mezcla de vergüenza e ira ―, yo no…

La ignoraron por completo. La masa de estudiantes la condujo hasta el escenario, en donde la guitarrista y la vocalista la alzaron de los brazos para subirla. Se resistió, pero esas mujeres tenían fuerza.

―¿Hace cuanto que enseña en esta escuela, profesora Merlina?

―Yo no estaba bailando ―contestó Merlina, secamente ―. Alguien me…

―Pero si la vimos moverse con mucha gracia, no sea modesta ―dijo Lucinda Makepeace, la vocalista, con una amplia sonrisa ―. Ahora, por favor, acompáñenos en esta pieza, que se llama "Escoba a la luna". ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Apenas salió la primera nota musical de ese conjunto de instrumentos, el cuerpo de Merlina volvió a ser independiente de su mente.

_Alguien me tiene bajo la maldición Imperius. No, no, eso es ridículo, tengo claro que no quiero hacer eso. ¡Diablos!_

Merlina, como pudo, saltó del escenario y cayó como un gato cae del techo, con mucho estilo. Aquello, empeoró todo: los estudiantes no paraban de reír y de aplaudir para alentarla a hacer más cosas.

_"El cielo está estrellado_

_ Y yo no quiero estar a tu lado…_

―¡Por favor! ¡Alguien quíteme este hechizo! ¡NO ESTOY BAILANDO A PROPÓSITO!

La ignoraron de nuevo, pero comenzaron a creerle cuando, de la nada, se abrió de piernas cuan gimnasta profesional. A Merlina casi se le sale los ojos de la impresión.

_"Quiébrate una pierna_

_ Que no me das pena…_

Se puso de pie como pudo e insistió en que ella no era la que estaba controlando su cuerpo.

―¡Por favor, directora McGonagall! Haga alg… ¡Ay!

Se dio una voltereta hacia atrás. Esta la dejó sin orientación, pero su cuerpo no era consciente de eso.

―¡Ayúdenme! ¡No estoy bailando a propósito! ¡Estoy mareada y VOY A VOMITAR! ¡Severus! ¡Severus, dónde estás!

―¿Qué no está bailando a propósito?

―Eso dijo…

―¡Merlina! ―Exclamó con preocupación Minerva ― No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, ¡Finite incan…!

―¡No se preocupe, profesora! Digo… ¡directora! Déjemelo a mí ―intervino Hagrid, sacando un paraguas rosado de su bolsillo de piel de topo ― Bueno, este… mmm… ―lo agitó un poco, sin embargo…

―¡No, Hagrid! ―Gritaron varias voces al unísono, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Merina no creyó que las cosas pudieran empeorar más. Prácticamente ningún estudiante se perdió la transformación de Merlina Morgan, en lo que pareció ser un cerdo humano: sintió su cuerpo inflarse, rasgando los costados del vestido y haciendo añicos la faja que se había colocado. Los brazos y las piernas triplicaron su tamaño, igual que su cuello y las mejillas. Todos comenzaron a reír. Parecía un trozo de jalea muy rosado y mal cortado haciendo piruetas. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y, como pudo, colocándose los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho para evitar que el vestido se rompiera aún más, y sin dejar de bailar, salió corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a todas las voces que la llamaban y muchas otras que se reían a mandíbula batiente. Lo único que quería, era que la tragara la tierra.

―¡Oiga, profesora! ―le llamó la voz de Cooper, quien estaba en la entrada del Gran Comedor disfrutando del espectáculo, con preocupación cuando la vio pasar a todo lo que daban sus pies. Su velocidad se vio disminuida a la mitad producto del peso que había ganado.

_Maldito seas, Severus, todo esto es tu culpa_, pensó, afligida, subiendo apenas la escalera del Vestíbulo. Pudo percibir las miradas de los curiosos que comenzaban a asomarse, incluso, algunos planearon seguirla, pero alcanzó, cuando dobló la esquina, a meterse en un tapiz con una escalera secreta que llevaba al segundo piso. Cuando el sonido de la música dejó de percibirse, recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

―Me las vas a pagar, te juro que me las vas a pagar, ya vas a ver…

―¿Voy a ver "el qué", Cerdita Parlanchina?

Estaba a punto de entrar a su despacho cuando oyó su voz. Se las había arreglado para llegar antes que ella, y lograr atormentarla antes que se encerrara por una semana.

―¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ―Chilló Merlina. Las mejillas las tenía tan gordas, que su boca parecía un punto. Le costaba hablar y respirar. Su corazón estaba agitado por tantas emociones negativas que recorrían su mullido cuerpo. Estaba tan avergonzada, enrabiada, triste…

Severus, que se había ocultado tras una armadura, se acercó con cuidado, como temiendo a que Merlina hiciera una explosión en cualquier instante. Un brillo de maldad habitaba en sus ojos negros y frívolos.

―¿A estas alturas me lo preguntas? ―Farfulló ― De cualquier modo, yo no he sido el que te ha dejado como una pelota mal inflada.

―¡Te dije que yo no fui la que colocó esos miserable caracoles en tu cama! ¿Es que no entiendes…?

―¡Profesora! ¿Se encuentra b…?

Cooper había llegado, agitado. Miró la escena con precaución. Merlina, avergonzada, entró rápidamente a su despacho y se encerró con llave.

―Métete en tus asuntos, Cooper ―alcanzó a oír que gruñía Severus, antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse a paso militar.

La bruja corrió a mirarse en el espejo, creyendo que estallaría en llanto, mas se sorprendió a sí misma con una descontrolada risa que salió de su garganta. Estaba tan increíblemente fea, que parecía una cruza ilegal de un cerdo con un Bibbler Maravilloso. En realidad, jamás había visto un Bibbler, y se presumía que no existían, pero seguro que se asemejaba a ella en esa forma.

Se quitó el inservible vestido y lo echó a la basura. Se intentó sacar los zapatos…

―Mmm ―gruñó al no lograr sacarse el izquierdo, el maldito zapato izquierdo que le había estado molestando durante toda la noche ―. Demonios.

Se colocó una túnica con capucha, la más grande que tenía, y fue donde Madame Pomfrey para que la regresara a la normalidad. Seguro que ella también lograría sanarse a sí misma si se esforzaba, pero necesitaba hacerlo rápido. Tenía que ir enfrentarse a Severus nuevamente.

―Merlina, creí que las venidas a la Enfermería para curarte a ti habían quedado en el pasado ―comentó la enfermera, sin ni un asomo de buen humor ante el radical cambio físico de la mujer.

―Le juro que yo también creí lo mismo, Poppy, pero déjeme decirle, que esto no tiene nada que ver con mi estupidez.

Madame Pomfrey arqueó las cejas y, con un rápido movimiento de su varita, hizo que Merlina regresara a su cuerpo habitual. Ella se rodeó con los brazos, abrazando su cuerpo con anhelo.

―Nunca más me volveré a quejar de que estoy gorda. Muchas gracias, Poppy. Y ahora…

Por si las moscas, trató de sacarse nuevamente el zapato, pero no lo logró.

―Mientras no haya música, creo que no hay problema…

Precisamente no hubo problema alguno, hasta que llegó al tercer piso y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Peeves. Para su mala suerte, estaba silbando.

Merlina se detuvo, en seco. Se repitió todo: el pie izquierdo primero, luego el derecho, la corriente por sus piernas, por sus caderas, por el tronco, los brazos…

―¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Si no es la Ballena Bailarina! ―celebró Peeves, aproximándose a ella. Merlina sintió alivio, por un segundo creyó que no silbaría más. Sin embargo, se puso a cantar una canción muy grosera y con mucho ritmo.

―¡Cállate Peeves! ―Gritó, con voz temblorosa por los violentos movimientos que generaba su cuerpo. Afirmándose del pasamanos, logró bajar la primera mitad de la escalera, moviendo los pies a toda velocidad.

―¡No me callaré! ¡Wiii! La la la...

―¡Ahí estás, demonio endemoniado! ―Gritó la voz e Cooper, de nuevo. Había llegado del primer piso y se había colocado al pie de la escalera.

―¡Cooper, haz que se calle, que no puedo bajar la…! ¡Aaah!

Sus pies tomaron impulso y dieron un gran salto hacia donde estaba Cooper. Merlina se preparó para derribarlo, pero como él era un chico fornido, alcanzó a agarrarla al vuelo. Fue una suerte que se hallara él ahí, si no seguro que se hubiera visto de cara al suelo para quedar como tortilla.

―¡Profesora! ¿Qué le pasa?

―¡Bájame, bájame! ¡Distrae a Peeves, necesito... hacer… algo!

Entre saltos y piruetas, Merlina se fue hacia las mazmorras. Dio un largo suspiro cuando pudo caminar libremente. En realidad, aquella libertad duró un par de segundos, porque, cuando se halló en frente a la puerta de Severus, la ira se apoderó de su ser. No obstante, se contuvo y, con mucha educación, golpeó la puerta. Dudaba que Severus hubiese regresado a la fiesta: ya no tenía nada más interesante que hacer allí. El único motivo por el que asistió fue para ver hacer el ridículo a su esposa.

La ganchuda nariz de Severus Snape se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta. Al parecer, la esperaba, pero la miró con desconfianza.

Merlina torció la quijada, reuniendo motas de paciencia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y bufó.

―Estás muy tranquila. En cualquier momento, podría ponerme a cantar ―dijo despectivamente, aunque con un asomo de burla en su tono de voz.

―Si no supiera que jamás te he oído cantar en mí vida, salvo la vez que tomé poción Multijugos y yo canté por ti, te creería. Por supuesto que me tienes sin cuidado. Ahora… ―Merlina se aproximó a la puerta y le agarró la camisa, en la zona del cuello, para amedrentarlo ― Sácame este maldito zapato.

―Esas no son maneras de pedirle a alguien un favor ―Severus le agarró la mano, pero no la zafó de sí. Se limitó a observarla, insondable.

―No es un favor, Severus ―Merlina sonrió, apenas. Sus mejillas estaban comenzando a ganar color ―. Estoy a punto de comenzar a gritarte, así que, por favor, hazlo luego. ¿O acaso quieres matarme? Porque, si no es por Cooper que está al pie de la escalera, entonces me parto el cráneo. O pierdo la memoria, no creo que quieras revivir un episodio como ese, ¿cierto?

Severus se puso más serio y abrió por completo la puerta, enfrentándose a Merlina. Ella seguía sujetándole del cuello de la camisa y Severus aún agarraba su mano, pero aumentó la presión. Merlina pudo ver con detalle cuántas arrugas en la frente se le formaron a fruncir el ceño.

―¿Cooper? ―farfulló ― ¿Estamos discutiendo de nuevo… de Cooper?

Los ojos de la mujer se pusieron como platos.

―Estoy hablando de los zapatos, Severus. ¡Y de perder la memoria!

―Estás diciendo que te "salvó la vida"…

―Ay, no, de nuevo con…

Bruscamente, Severus se soltó del agarre de Merlina, se agachó, le levantó la pierna izquierda y, sin ninguna sutileza, le sacó el zapato y lo lanzó lejos, haciendo eco en el lúgubre y húmedo pasillo.

Merlina le puso las manos en los hombros, para evitar que se levantara. Estaba segura que, apenas lo hiciera, se entraría a su despacho y le cerraría la puerta en la cara.

―Levántate y te juro que desearás haber sido comido por un dragón antes de la patada en los testículos que te pienso regalar.

Lo dijo en serio y Severus sabía que no había vacilación en aquel enunciado, así que se quedó quieto, agachado y taimado.

―¿Aún no me crees que yo no fui la que puso los caracoles en tu cama?

Severus se levantó, con cuidado, soltándole la pierna y mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. Merlina hizo un gesto de incomodidad al poner el pie en el frío suelo de piedra.

―Tal vez ya lo supiera de antes ―gruñó Severus con orgullo, rehuyendo de la mirada inquisidora de Merlina. Pocas veces sucedía eso y significaba que Severus había hecho algo sabiendo que era un error.

―¿Cómo es eso?

―Estabas muy enojada.

―Lo estoy.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Severus colocó una mano en la mejilla de Merlina.

―Temí que estuvieras demasiado furiosa…

―Lo estoy.

―…y que me ignoraras demasiado…

―Lo hice.

―En realidad, no te creía mucho, pero luego de pensarlo bien, te comencé a creer y decidí llamar tu atención.

―¿Llamar mi atención? ―Pestañeó varias veces.

―Me refiero a hacer lo que hice.

―O sea… ¿acabas de "llamar mi atención"? ¿Eso… fue un "llamado de atención"?

Severus asintió con la cabeza, conforme.

―Creo que "bastante" es el término correcto.

―Así que… hiciste todo esto para llamar mi atención.

―Pero yo no te convertí en cerdo. Ese fue el tarado de Hagrid, así que no asumo el total de la culpa ―añadió con petulancia.

―No llames tarado a Hagrid. El tarado eres tú ―Severus abrió un poco la boca ―. ¿Creíste que me excitaría y vendría corriendo a tus brazos? Tal vez, si no me hubiese convertido en una masa ambulante, y no te pusieras como idiota cada vez que nombro a Cooper…

―Otra vez hablando de Cooper ―farfulló él, rodando los ojos.

―¿Ves? ¡Eso! ¡De eso estoy hablando! Demonios, Severus, sé que eres celoso, pero estás insoportable.

Severus la tomó de la cintura con brusquedad y la apegó a su cuerpo, llevándola a rastras hasta dentro del despacho, mientras hundía la cara en su delgado cuello. Merlina no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores, pero su orgullo de mujer valía mucho más.

―No, suéltame.

Se retorció hasta que la dejó libre.

―No me importa comenzar una guerra contigo, Severus, pero esta vez no será por una _dulce venganza_, sino que será tu castigo por haberme tratado de este modo.

Severus arqueó una ceja, serio.

―No niegues que no te haya gustado lo que acabo de hacer. Estás como un tomate.

―¡Ah!

Merlina se curvó hacia adelante, sintiendo un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo.

―¿Morgan? ¡Merlina!

―¡No te me acerques! ―Retrocedió varios pasos hasta la puerta, agachada ― ¡Ahora, por culpa de esa cosa, estoy teniendo dolores musculares! ¡Adiós, y que sueñes con demonios!

Se fue, dando un portazo, caminando coja por la falta de un zapato y con joroba. No tenía idea qué había hecho Severus para jugarle aquella mala pasada, pero por esa noche, no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era acostarse para relajar los músculos y dormir hasta que se aburriera de soñar.

.

Severus, furioso, se acercó a su escritorio y abrió un cajón, en búsqueda de algún trozo de pergamino.

_Jamás debí haber comprado esa porquería… ¡Par de zopencos!_

Destapó un frasco de tinta con magia involuntaria y cogió la primera pluma que tomaron sus manos.

.

_Su "Zapato Danzarín" tiene problemas. Provocan dolores musculares. Explíquense, busquen una solución, o los demando por no pasar por los controles de calidad como se debe._

_Atte._

_S. Snape._

_ ._

Cogió un sobre y, en el destinatario, escribió: "Callejón Diagon nº 93, Sortilegios Weasley".

No sabía si estaba más enojado por lo del zapato o consigo mismo. Daba igual, de todos modos, Merlina estaba sentida con él y tendría que aguantar su castigo que sería, probablemente, más indiferencia.

¿O Merlina atacaría de la misma manera que lo había hecho él?

¿Estaban retrocediendo el paso que, con mucho esfuerzo, habían logrado avanzar? Fuera lo que fuere, se atañería a las consecuencias.


	9. La culpa de los bromistas

**_Gracias a las personas que leen este fanfic, a las que dejan comentarios de vez en cuando y me entregan palabras de apoyo y cariño. Un abrazo enorme a todos sigan disfrutando!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 9: La culpa de los bromistas<span>**

**.  
><span>**

Por un momento, creyó que le había caído un avión encima. Sentía agarrotado todo el cuerpo, como si alguien hubiese tomado cada extremo de todos sus músculos y estuviera jalándolos en direcciones opuestas. Hasta los ojos le pesaban. Hizo varios intentos fallidos para tratar de abrirlos. Intentó moverse, pero sólo salió un lastimero quejido prácticamente imperceptible de sus labios. Oyó una respiración agitarse, ¿era la suya?

_¿Qué hora serán? Todo está muy oscuro… seguro que está nublado… Suerte que es día domingo, puedo levantarme a la hora que sea. ¿Qué me ha sucedido? Ah… eso ocurrió…_

Sacó una mano de la tibieza de su cama y se la pasó por la cara, suspirando de abatimiento al no poder estirarse. Quería sentir el placer de la elongación matutina, pero sólo había dolor.

Escuchó de nuevo la misma respiración, y parecía venir de alguien que estaba impaciente. Entreabrió los ojos y miró a su derecha. Pestañeó varias veces para enfocar el rostro preocupado y pálido de Severus.

―¿Te sientes muy mal? ―Masculló con nulo movimiento de labios.

―Siento que, si me muevo, me voy a deshacer en cenizas ―contestó de malas pulgas. Al segundo se arrepintió ― ¿Desde qué hora que estás aquí? De hecho, ¿qué hora es?

―Son las diez. Desde las ocho que estoy aquí, pero eso no importa ―revolvió en su bolsillo y extrajo un trozo de pergamino. Se lo extendió. Merlina lo cogió, sin preguntar de qué se trataba porque sabría que no le contestaría, y leyó.

―Esto es un mensaje tuyo a los gemelos ―concluyó Merlina, sin sorprenderse.

―Lee el reverso.

.

_Lo sentimos mucho, profesor, pero creo que enviamos el primer zapato que habíamos fabricado. De cualquier modo, ¿por qué fue usted quien pidió un artículo como ese? ¿Ha decidido probar un poco del sentido del humor? En fin, no se preocupe, le adjuntamos la solución. Es jugo de unas plantas de curiosa procedencia, pero le aseguramos la efectividad._

_Atte_

_Weasley & Weasley._

_ ._

Merlina dejó la carta a un lado, al momento en que su esposo extraía un pequeño frasco de vidrio transparente, relleno de un líquido de color azul.

―¿Por qué haces esto?

Severus arqueó las cejas con petulancia.

―¿Por qué hago qué, exactamente?

―En ninguna otra ocasión me habrías mostrado algo como esto ―blandió la carta ―. De hecho, hubiera sido mucho más natural que me metieras una jeringa en la boca con aquella sustancia.

―No quiero darte más motivos para que desconfíes de mí.

Merlina quiso reír, pero hasta los músculos del cuello chillaron en su interior al hacer la morisqueta.

―Está bien, es un argumento válido. Pero, pretendes que me beba esto, me mejore, corra a abrazarte y seamos felices, ¿me equivoco?

―No me parece una mala idea, pero sé que estás herida, y no vas a hacerlo de ese modo ―contestó con indiferencia. Se reincorporó y la miró ―. Bébelo.

―No estoy herida, estoy enojada. Y tú no apuestes en las cosas que haré o no. Vete de aquí, no quiero tenerte como niñero ―mintió sabiendo que, muy en su interior, deseaba todo lo contrario.

_Tu orgullo está primero. Tu orgullo está primero, ¡tienes que devolverle la mano!_

―Si tú insistes… ―Contestó indolente. Se giró, haciendo susurrar su capa con aquél violento movimiento y se fue, sin poder reprimir un portazo, que dejó sobresaltada a Merlina.

―Claro, te haces la víctima, Snape ―farfulló, destapando con brusquedad el frasco. Estuvo a punto de voltear su contenido, así que, antes de cometer alguna estupidez, se lo bebió todo ―. Puaj… ―Se asqueó al sentirlo amargo. Sin embargo, el resultado fue inmediato: los dolores, por arte de magia, desaparecieron ―. Bueno, esto resultó, pero seguro que el espectáculo que di anoche nadie lo ha olvidado.

En efecto: poco más tarde, cuando fue a almorzar ―entre el baño que tomó y la limpieza de su habitación, se le fue el tiempo y ya no era hora de desayunar ―, entró al Gran Comedor con sigilo. Incluso haciéndolo por la puerta trasera, exclusiva para profesores, el lugar se llenó de cuchicheos y todas las miradas de los curiosos se giraron hacia a ella. Oyó varias carcajadas de burla y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo más grave, claro, no le estaba ocurriendo a ella: divisó a Drake y Agatha hundidos en los asientos, comiendo casi con las caras entre los brazos, muertos de vergüenza ante los comentarios que estaban recibiendo de los estudiantes que habían presenciado el acto de su madre; seguro que era eso.

―Lo siento mucho, Merlina ―dijo Hagrid, avergonzado, desde su silla ―. La profesora McGonagall me contó lo que hice ayer… este, no recuerdo mucho la verdad, pero lo siento.

―No te preocupes, Hagrid, ese fue el menor de los problemas… quisiste ayudarme, eso te lo agradezco.

―Bueno, no hay que dejar de lado que hiciste una gran performance ―intervino Madame Hooch, desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Hubo una carcajada general, pero no fue una risa de crueldad. Aún así, Merlina fulminó con la mirada a Severus, advirtiéndole que era más seguro para él que no riera. Éste se limitó a hacer una mueca con sus finos labios, con cara de póquer.

.

Los mellizos Snape, como la mayoría de los de Ravenclaw, se quedaron hasta tarde despiertos para recibir las novedades del baile y para ver si tenían la oportunidad de que alguien les llevara comida de la fiesta. En realidad, Drake lo hacía más para acompañar a su hermana, porque Rossane todavía la ignoraba.

―Jeremy pudo haber quedado en Ravenclaw ―se lamentó el chico, pasando de una mano a otro, aburrido, una pieza vieja de ajedrez mágico que se había encontrado tras un sillón ―, así no tendría que estar mirando como lees esa estúpida revista.

Agatha lo fulminó con sus ojitos negros, pero no se dejó disminuir.

―Bueno, tú me reclamas que tengo que ser más "femenina". Aquí estoy siendo "femenina", tengo el Corazón de Bruja y estoy esperando a que vengan a contarnos si Rebecca Atkins fue rechazada o no por Edward Blackwell.

―Es obvio que la va a rechazar, ¡es un Slytherin! Y ella es de Ravenclaw, no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro. Además, ella es de quinto y él de séptimo y…

―Mamá era Ravenclaw ―observó Agatha con presteza.

―Bueno, eso es una excepción. Yo creo que…

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió, dejando entrar a un grupo de muchachos de Ravenclaw, entre esos Rebecca, y todos se estaban partiendo de la risa por algo. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, la fiesta ya había terminado.

―….y yo que creí que nada podía alegrarme después de la patada de Blackwell, pero esto es demasiado para mí…

―¿Y viste como se movía? Hacía esto ― señaló un muchacho, saltando como gorila y moviendo piernas y brazos.

―Pero, lo peor, fue cuando… ¡Oh! ¡Ahí están!

Drake y Agatha, sorprendidos, se dieron cuenta que una muchacha se estaba dirigiendo a ellos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó la niña desafiante.

Los demás volvieron a reír y un muchacho rubio se acercó a ellos, dándole a ambos una palmada en el hombro.

―Son geniales.

―¿En serio? ―Inquirió Agatha, con un atisbo de alegría en la cara.

―¿Por qué? ―Añadió Drake desconfiado.

―Sentimos haberles hecho pasar un mal rato, pero con esto, todo queda perdonado ―añadió otra muchacha con solemnidad.

―Fue una gran broma ―comentó otro ―. Ahora Perkins puede estar en paz ―señaló al tímido muchacho de cuarto año, que estaba a su lado y quien había sido víctima del mal día de Merlina.

―Bueno, yo… ―Balbuceó Drake sin atreverse a contestar algo.

―¿Broma? ¿De qué están hablando? ―Quiso saber Agatha, completamente desorientada.

―¡Vamos! No se hagan, sabemos que fueron ustedes, querían redimirse con el colegio.

―Tranquilos, no le diremos a nadie.

―Pero, ¿qué…? ―comenzó a decir Drake, pero los demás decidieron marchase a sus respectivos cuartos, porque estaban cansados tanto bailar. Sin embargo, una muchacha de cuarto año llamada June Morley, muy tímida y la única que parecía haber notado la incertidumbre en sus caras, se aproximó a ellos.

―Ustedes no lo hicieron, ¿cierto?

―¿Hacer el qué?

Suspiró, sin saber si reír o poner cara de funeral, y les narró lo que ocurrió, sin pasar por alto la abertura de piernas y la actuación de Merlina en el escenario. Agatha terminó tapándose la boca con las manos y Drake no podía tener la ceja izquierda más arqueada de lo que ya la tenía.

―Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Agatha miró por sobre su hombro, viendo que aún quedaban algunos niños cuchicheando igual que ellos, probablemente acerca del mismo tema.

―¿Estamos en Ravenclaw o en Slytherin? ―Masculló, dolida ― No paran de burlarse de nosotros, ¡su propia casa!

―¡Eh, June!

―Me tengo que ir ―dijo la joven, reincorporándose del sillón ―. Buenas noches.

Los mellizos se miraron, aterrorizados.

―Creo que no iré a desayunar mañana ―dijeron al unísono.

Sin embargo, una oleada de valentía les pilló a la mañana siguiente, y se levantaron con la multitud para ir a enfrentar a la adversidad.

―No me pienso esconder ―dijo la niña.

―Ni yo ―replicó su hermano.

Aquél espíritu luchador se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, a medida que iban avanzando por el castillo. Tenían muchas escaleras que descender, y muchas caras con las que toparse. Varios los felicitaron, como lo habían hecho sus compañeros de casa, y otros tanto se burlaron. Muchos los ignoraron, sintiendo lástima por los hermanos Snape.

―Oigan, enanos, su madre podría entrar en un concurso de baile, pero para cerdos ―se mofó Castiel Green, un muchacho Slytherin de sexto año, cuando Agatha y Drake estaban bajando la escalera del Vestíbulo.

Ante ese comentario, ambos muchachos se miraron, entre avergonzados y enojados. Los demás estudiantes, que estaban alrededor, corearon la gracia con una carcajada.

―¡Oye! Métete en tus asuntos ―dijo una voz tras ellos. Era Jeremy, prácticamente la viva imagen de Philius, su padre, y primo de Merlina. Quería mucho a su "tía" y estaba empeñado en defenderla. Bueno, tal vez temía qué le diría su padre si no hubiera decidido hacerlo.

―¿Qué quieres, peque? Tú métete en tus asuntos.

―No importa, Jeremy ―dijo Agatha con dramatismo ―, vámonos a comer.

Como su primo pertenecía a la casa de los Tejones, se separaron de todos modos, lo que causó la pérdida del valor que les había invadido a ambos. Les hubiera gustado perder el apetito para irse de allí, pero tenían tanta hambre, que tuvieron que permanecer sentados en su mesa, agachados, tristes y avergonzados, recibiendo comentarios desagradables sobre su madre y sabiendo que, en el fondo, todo ello, era culpa de ellos mismos.

Su primo les hizo un gesto positivo con las manos para animarlos, desde su mesa, pero no surtió mucho efecto, y tampoco su humor mejoró a la hora del almuerzo. El desayuno, apenas había parecido ser un déjà vu de lo que sería cada comida del día.

.

_Tal vez, si se arrodillara y me pidiera perdón besando mis pies, podría aceptarlo más cerca de mí_, pensó Merlina, mientras comía una gran cantidad de ensaladas. Había decidido que no quería verse como la persona en la que se había convertido en la noche anterior, pero tampoco quería dejar de comer, así que sólo se cuidaría un poco más. Evitó que la ansiedad se apoderara de ella y comió con lentitud.

_Tendré que hablar con los muchachos. Están muy tristes, seguro que se mueren de vergüenza por las estupideces que hizo su madre. Bueno, estupideces que hice no-apropósito. Pobrecitos míos, yo también estoy avergonzada, pero mejor me trato de olvidar de esto._

Agatha y Drake se pararon rápidamente de la mesa, dejando su plato a medio terminar y salieron a todo patín a los terrenos. El cielo del Gran Comedor estaba nublado y amenazaba con soltar una llovizna.

―No se vayan a resfriar… ―Farfulló Merlina con cariño, con la esperanza de que se abrigaran cuando salieran al exterior.

Se encontró con Cooper en el Vestíbulo cuando fue, apenas terminó de desayunar, a buscar a sus hijos.

―¿Se encuentra bien, profesora? ―Preguntó, mirándola con preocupación. No había atisbo de burla en sus facciones.

―Sí, Simon, no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Y tú? ¿No son estas tus horas de sueño?

―Sí, pero tengo muchísima hambre. Luego me iré a dormir.

―¿Estás feliz de haber visto a The Banshees?

Los ojos del muchacho destellaron como un par de estrellas.

―Fue maravilloso ―contestó con voz de ensueño ―, el escenario, tan perfectamente armado (de verdad se esforzaron estos muchachos), las luces… ¡el sonido de los instrumentos! Bueno, usted pudo oír sus dos primeras canciones. ¡Ese momento en que Trish hizo su solo de batería! Y cuando Sally se puso a tocar una guitarra con doble mango… ―Merlina se perdió durante dos largos minutos, sin entenderle nada, oyendo una musiquita en su interior ―. Lucinda me dio su autógrafo ―se abrió la túnica, se levantó el chaleco y le mostró una firma con muchas florituras y corazones que tenía dibujada sobre el ombligo ―. Se me olvidó el papel ―añadió, avergonzado, rascándose la cabeza ―, así que decidí no bañarme hoy para tenerlo un rato más.

Merlina no supo si reír o hacer una mueca de asco. De todos modos, no tuvo mucho tiempo para decidir su reacción, porque una lechuza pasó zumbando sobre sus cabezas, directo al comedor, sobresaltándolos.

―Tengo que ir a hacer algo ―dijo Merlina, antes que Cooper siguiera con su monólogo sobre la banda. Uno de sus cables cerebrales estaba a punto de hacer corte de circuito ―, ¡nos vemos por ahí!

Se colocó la capucha y salió a los jardines. Hacía mucho frío y ya estaban cayendo algunas gotas de las negras y pomposas nubes que decoraban el cielo y parte de las montañas. Se veía como un paisaje de cuento terrorífico.

Merlina miró a su alrededor, buscando a los niños. No los divisó, pero en vez de eso, vio a Toby y Rody, sus perros, jugando con el viejo Fang cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Se dirigió hacia allá a grandes zancadas, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, con la varita fuertemente asida en su mano derecha, preparada para defenderse en el caso de que sus mascotas se lanzaran contra ella.

Pues, no le sirvió de mucho porque, sus movimientos, estuvieron demasiado lentos como para detener a dos moles en plena juventud, llenas de energía, con las baterías recargadas para dar lengüetazos. Fang también se aproximó, a paso lento y con las babas colgando.

―¡Ah! Ah, ja, ja… basta, ¡basta! Eso, buenos chicos… ―se arrodilló y los abrazó, acariciando su suave pelaje ― Siento mucho olvidarme de ustedes, pero ya no estoy en casa, no puedo hacer lo que se me antoja… Hola Fang ―dijo con voz tierna, tocándole el arrugado cuello al perro de Hagrid. Éste cerró los ojos, sumido en el placer ― ¿Han visto a Agatha y Drake…? ¿Mm? ―preguntó a sabiendas que ninguno le iba a contestar. Sin embargo, Toby y Rody movieron las colas con más brío al oír aquellos nombres y trataron de escapar de su abrazo.

De pronto, su vista captó algo extraño. Se levantó y miró hacia las rejas del colegio. Éstas se habían abierto, dejando entrar a tres sujetos desconocidos, pero a le vez, muy familiares a simple vista. Era evidente que provenían del Ministerio de Magia, por su manera de caminar, tan llena de confianza y temeraria, siendo escoltados por sus ondeantes capas formales.

Merlina se agachó de nuevo, escondiéndose tras sus enormes perros, expectante. Luego, decidió ir tras ellos. ¿Había ocurrido algo? Toby y Rody gimotearon cuando la vieron alejarse.

Apresuró el paso cuando los hombres traspasaron la puerta de castillo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía bien qué era, pero no podía evitar pensar que aquella visita tenía que ver con ella.

No estaba muy lejos de averiguar lo que ocurría.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, se encontró con un escenario bastante peculiar en el Vestíbulo: McGonagall, Severus, Flitwick, Pomona y Kenneth Towler, el profesor de Transformaciones y jefe de casa de los leones, estaban formando un círculo cerrado con los tres desconocidos, alrededor del que parecía ser un asustado Simon Cooper. Este sujetaba una escoba para barrer en una mano y un trapo en otra.

―Le juro que yo no soy así. Yo soy honrado, puedo mostrarle todos mis papeles… ―Balbuceaba el muchacho, con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Merlina no recordaba haberlo visto así, dado que generalmente era alguien muy risueño e, incluso, algo bruto.

La puerta del Gran Comedor estaba cerrada, impidiendo la salida de los estudiantes, pero había uno que otro curioso mirando desde el final de la escalera y del pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ―preguntó Merlina, acercándose con precaución. Todas las caras se giraron hacia ella. McGonagall le dio una mirada cargada de preocupación.

―Estos son Aurors… Hace unos minutos atrás me llegó una carta avisándome que venían hacia acá ―carraspeó, echando chispas por los ojos ―, pero no creí que llegaran tan pronto. Vienen a llevarse a Cooper porque, según ellos, es el responsable del robo que ocurrió en su casa el pasado Halloween... ―respondió la directora con gravedad.

―¿Qué? ¿Cooper? ¿Por qué?

Miró a Severus. Este se limitó a mirarla inescrutablemente.

―Debe haber algún tipo de equivocación ―dijo ella.

―¡Eso es lo que digo yo! ―Saltó el chiquillo, agradecido, mirándola con cara de "usted es mi salvadora" ― Yo no…

―Silencio. Todo lo que diga aquí puede ser utilizado en su contra ―le advirtió uno de los hombres, el más canoso de todos y quien parecía liderar el grupo. Tenía una mirada frívola ―. Mi nombre es Jack Robards ―se presentó a la recién llegada.

―¿Qué tiene que ver este muchacho en todo eso? ―Inquirió Flitwick con su vocecita chillona.

―¿Usted es Severus Snape? ―Preguntó el Auror dirigiéndose al hombre, ignorando al otro profesor.

―Sí ―contestó tajante.

―Y ella es su esposa, Merlina Morgan, ¿no?

―Así es.

―Bueno, déjeme explicarles, entonces, que ayer cerramos una oficina ilegal de una empresa llamada "El Club de Sherlock". No sé si les suena ―Merlina y Severus se miraron fugazmente de reojo―. Se debió haber corrido la voz de que le íbamos a hacer una visita, porque, cuando llegamos, se habían llevado desde los escritorios hasta los libros. Sin embargo, encontramos cierta información comprometedora, de mucha gente involucrada en este fraude de El Club de Sherlock. En un archivo que encontramos, pillamos esto ―hizo aparecer un pergamino y se lo entregó a Severus. Merlina se puso de puntillas para mirar y vio una fotografía de Cooper pegada junto a algunos párrafos escritos ―. Allí dice, como podrá ver: "principal sospechoso del robo de los Snape-Morgan, celador de Hogwarts y..." bueno, el resto es información que, tal vez, debería discutir con su esposa.

Merlina, sin cuidado alguno, le arrebató el pergamino a su esposo y leyó.

"…y, según pruebas entregadas, amante de Merlina Morgan". Luego, había una serie de confabulaciones escritas de cómo pudo haber perpetrado el robo Cooper y en dónde había escondido las cosas. Merlina le devolvió el papel a Robards, sin saber que decir. Demasiadas emociones estaban recorriendo su cuerpo en ese momento.

―¿Alguno de los dos estuvo en contacto con este club? ― Indagó el hombre, mirando a Severus y a Merlina de forma alternada.

―Por supuesto que no ―se adelantó Severus, abriendo las aletas de la nariz.

―No, no teníamos idea de su existencia ―corroboró Merlina, guardando calma, pensando en que era mejor seguirle el juego.

―Es una lástima. De todas formas, no tenemos pruebas que liberen a Cooper, y hay demasiada confusión en todo este caso aún, así que…

―No se lo llevarán, ¿no? ―Preguntó Sprout, un poco más alegre.

―Todo lo contrario. Nos lo llevaremos.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Exclamaron varias voces.

―¿Llevarlo a dónde? ―Exigió saber McGonagall con una mirada consternación.

―A Azkaban, por supuesto ―el mago sonrió con frialdad ―. Los dementores ya no custodian la cárcel, así que puede estar muy tranquila, directora McGonagall.

―Pero él es inocente ―reclamó Merlina, frunciendo el ceño ―. Si algo puedo afirmar, es que él es inocente. Es un buen muchacho.

―Entonces, creo que parece conocerlo muy bien ―sugirió Robards analizándola con gélida mirada.

―Yo… no, yo no lo conozco bien ―se sonrojó un poco, pero por la ira. El hombre entrecerró los ojos, malinterpretando su reacción de seguro ―. Pero cumple con su trabajo, y ese día de Halloween estuvo acá, en el castillo…

―Suficiente. Se fijará una fecha de juicio y se le enviará una carta a todos los que decidan ser testigos de Simon Cooper. Arréstenlo.

El chiquillo miró a todos los profesores con tristeza mientras le quitaban la escoba, el trapo y la varita, para aparecer unas cuerdas alrededor de sus manos. Se las ataron adelante y, aún así, fue denigrante. Minerva McGonagall era la más afectada de todas.

―Te sacaremos de allí, Simon, confiamos en ti ―dijo.

―Bien, los que decidan ser testigos, necesitamos que nos acompañen al Ministerio para tomar sus datos.

Merlina se ofreció sin reparos. Towler y Minerva se postularon también. Tres testigos serían suficientes.

―Severus, Pomona, Filius, por favor, mantengan el orden del colegio. Nos vemos luego ―dijo la directora con voz irrefutable.

―Bien, vámonos.

Severus se quedó mirando a Merlina desde el centro del lugar. Ésta, que se dio cuenta, le correspondió con sus ojos castaños, fulminantes y llenos de resentimiento.

_Léeme los pensamientos, Severus, mira cómo te ahorco con mis manos, mira cómo te coloco un fierro en el trasero al rojo vivo._

Salieron en conjunto con los Aurors, camino al Ministerio. Viajaron por traslador para ahorrar tiempo.

.

Agatha y Drake estaban sentado en una banca, bajo una gran haya que les protegía de la lluvia incipiente. Habían estado cerca de quince minutos hablando de temas triviales, evitando la razón ―los estudiantes de todo Hogwarts ―por la que habían decidido irse tan lejos de todos. Cuando se les acabó la conversación, se quedaron cerca de cinco minutos en silencio, mirando el suelo y balanceando los pies.

―Y…

―Sí…

―Nos estamos comportando como unos tontos, ¿no crees? ―Preguntó Agatha, amurrada.

―Somos niños, ¿qué más quieres? Es esperado que nos comportemos de este modo, con más frecuencia que los adultos ―bufó y miró a su hermana, rendido ―. Pero tienes razón. Es hora de que hagamos lo correcto.

―Sí. Tenemos que buscar a mamá y decirle que nosotros fuimos los causantes de lo que le sucedió ayer.

―Y digámosle a papá que nosotros colocamos los caracoles en su cama.

―Sí.

―Sí.

―Bien.

―Un plan perfecto.

El viento sopló fuerte, despeinándolos.

―Sí.

―Sí.

―Ya.

―Bueno.

―¡Ponte de pie! ―Se gritaron al mismo tiempo, apuntándose con un dedo el uno al otro. Resoplaron.

―Es mejor hacer esto ahora ―dijo Agatha, con voz temblorosa.

Ambos temían que se iban a ganar el castigo de sus vidas diciendo toda la verdad, pero, para redimir su consciencia, necesitaban confesarse. Estaban seguros que había sido alguien que odiaba a su madre quien le había hecho pasar aquella vergüenza durante la fiesta y no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante aquella humillación que sufrió Merlina.

Cuando iban camino hacia el castillo, divisaron a su madre ―su caminar y aquel largo cabello era inconfundible para ellos, y es que se lo habían jalado muchas veces cuando eran pequeños ― junto con un grupo de gente, yendo hacia las verjas. También, vieron que se llevaban a alguien… ¿el conserje?

―¿Qué habrá pasado?

―¡Papá debe saber! Vamos a preguntarle ― urgió la chica muerta de curiosidad.

Corrieron hasta el castillo en búsqueda de Severus con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello revuelto. Saludaron a Hagrid en el camino, quien iba en dirección a su cabaña.

Para su sorpresa, cuando entraron, el lugar estaba atiborrado de estudiantes y no les prestaron ninguna atención cuando irrumpieron, agitados, en el Vestíbulo. Algo había pasado, haciendo que los hermanos Snape pasaran a un segundo plano.

Caminaron hacia las mazmorras, buscando a Severus. No les fue muy difícil hallarlo.

―…puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Lupin ―escucharon una voz refunfuñar antes que doblaran la esquina ―. Los pasillos no son para andar corriendo. Además, ¿qué anda haciendo en las mazmorras?

―¡Papá! ―Gritaron los niños, patinando al detenerse tan abruptamente. Severus estaba frente a un muchacho de pelo castaño, con rostro en forma de corazón. Era Ted Lupin, de segundo año Gryffindor, hijo de la reconocida Auror Nymphadora Lupin y el licántropo Remus Lupin. Era algo famoso por tener de padrino a nada más y nada menos que a Harry Potter. Por supuesto, ninguna de esas razones impedía a Severus actuar como usualmente era, es decir, un gruñón, déspota e insensible con los estudiantes que no fueran de su casa o que no se comportaran ceñidos a las reglas que él imponía en su mente.

Severus se giró bruscamente para mirar a sus hijos.

―Soy su profesor ―les espetó sin ningún ápice de simpatía.

―Es que te necesitamos como "papá" ―argumentó Agatha, cruzándose de brazos.

Las cejas de Severus bajaron. Miró a al muchacho Lupin.

―Fuera de aquí ―rezongó. El muchacho no dudó en salir corriendo ― ¿Qué sucede? ―Inquirió aproximándose a los niños.

―Vimos a mamá saliendo del castillo, ¿dónde fue? ―Preguntó Drake, colocándose en la misma posición que su hermana.

―No es de su incumbencia.

―Pero es que necesitamos hablarle.

―Tendrán que esperar ―contestó de malas pulgas.

―¿A qué hora va a regresar?

―No lo sé ―se inclinó un poco para intimidarlos ―, ¿qué están tramando? ―Arqueó una ceja al percibir que ambos niños rehuían de su mirada. A pesar de ser sus hijos, no tenía la conexión que podía realizar con Merlina cuando decidía utilizar Legeremancia. Aunque, por supuesto, ellos preferían no poner a prueba aquella habilidad de su padre y optaban por no mirarlo cuando se colocaba inquisidor.

―Tenemos que hablar contigo y con mamá ―dijo Agatha con la vista pegada en el techo.

Severus hizo una mueca y retrocedió un paso.

―Me temo que eso no será posible.

―¿Por qué? ―Corearon los niños.

―Tendrán que hablar con nosotros por separado. Dudo que su madre quiera permanecer en la misma habitación que yo por más de un segundo ―replicó con sorna.

―¿Están enojados?

―Es culpa de su madre ―se quejó en voz baja ―. Si ella no hubiese puesto esos caracoles, yo nunca… ―Agatha y Drake se miraron, alarmados ― Aunque, evidentemente, no fue así―dio un respingo ―. ¿Y qué les tengo que estar explicando a ustedes? Son asunto de su mamá y yo. Vayan a hacer sus deberes, dejen de perder el tiempo. A menos que, lo que quieran decirme, sea importante.

Los muchachos negaron con la cabeza fervientemente.

―Bien ―giró sobre sus talones, provocando aquel intimidante "frufrú" con su túnica y se marchó, caminando al fondo del corredor.

La respiración de los mellizos se aceleró.

―¿Crees que, con "caracoles", se refería a "esos" caracoles? ―farfulló Drake a su hermana.

―Creo que sí… ―Se miraron, asustados ― Me suena a que estamos en problemas más grandes.

―Sí. Pareciera que nuestros padres se hubiesen peleado por nuestra culpa.

Gimotearon, haciendo un puchero. Se sintieron más niños que nunca.


	10. Versus

Mis queridos, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para publicar "seguido". Como esta historia es más larga y detallada, me toma más tiempo que Estúpido Cupido.

En fin, lean, disfruten, los amo!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 10: Versus**

.

El viaje en traslador hasta el Ministerio duró sólo un par de segundos. Eso les hizo pensar a los tres testigos acompañantes que saldrían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del lugar. Claro que no contaban con el caos que estaba afectando al Ministerio de Magia en aquellos días. Después de la guerra habían quedado muchos daños que reparar y, definitivamente, había cosas que no cambiaban de una noche para otra, y otras tantas que empeoraban nuevamente, como la delincuencia, la pobreza y la salud.

Simon Cooper había sido directamente llevado a Azkaban por sus escoltas, y Merlina no pudo evitar sentir pena cuando él observó a McGonagal, Towler y a ella, con ojitos de perro hambriento.

Cuando entraron al Atrio, mucha gente iba y venía de un extremo a otro con premura. Memorándums revoloteaban por todo el lugar, intentando llegar a sus destinatarios con urgencia, pasando a llevar los rostros de algunos magos y brujas.

―Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué sucede aquí? ―Preguntó McGonagall admirada, colocándose una mano en el pecho. Seguro que no veía tanta gente corriendo desde la Última Batalla.

Por primera vez, Jack Robards pareció totalmente disminuido y avergonzado, pero no se atrevió a contestar. Era casi seguro que se metería en problemas si entregaba algún tipo de información que no debía salir a la luz.

―Ejem… bueno―masculló, carraspeando incómodo y tratando de recomponerse ―, vengan por aquí, tendrán que esperar un rato… ―añadió saliéndose por la tangente.

Ese "rato" se convirtió en "cuarenta minutos", para dar pie a otra tanda de pérdida de tiempo, que fue el relleno del formulario de testigos. Merlina estuvo diez minutos tratando de averiguar si en "domicilio" tenía que colocar su casa o Hogwarts. Nadie era capaz de contestar con seguridad, hasta que el mismo Robards, exasperado, dijo que pusiera Hogwarts, dado que era allí donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

―Probablemente el juicio se fije para dos semanas más, pero como dije anteriormente, se les enviará…

―¿Dos semanas? ¿Dos semanas por un crimen que no cometió? ―Chilló Merlina, atónita.

―Sí, dos semanas, señora Morgan, y allí podrá usted testificar y decir si cree o no que cometió aquel robo ―respondió Robards antipáticamente.

―No es que "lo crea", es, sencillamente, que no lo hizo ―rugió Merlina a punto de salirse de sus cabales.

―Cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba aquí como Ministro de Magia, estas cosas no pasaban ―comentó el profesor de Transformaciones sin pelos en la lengua.

―Bueno, señor Towler, el tiempo ha pasado y Shacklebolt ha vuelto a ser un simple Auror y un trabajador cualquiera como todos los demás. Su gloria ya fue, ahora estamos en el presente.

Los tres docentes de Hogwarts se retiraron ofuscados y silenciosos, decidiendo viajar por la red Flu ―Minerva era libre de manejar la magia antiaparición del castillo, aunque prefirieron tomar un camino más seguro ―, sin embargo, cuando salieron por la chimenea del despacho de la directora en el séptimo piso, lejos de oídos ajenos, McGonagall habló.

―Esto son sólo trucos para que la gente crea que el Ministerio hace su trabajo ―murmuró con pesadumbre ―. Pero también pienso que están buscando las formas más absurdas para volver a inmiscuirse en Hogwarts, como alguna vez lo hicieron.

―No me cabe ninguna duda de eso. Últimamente El Profeta publica mucha basura; seguro que están bajo opresión otra vez. Algún problema debe estar acechando al Ministerio de Magia ―opinó la voz de alguien más. A Merlina se le aceleró el corazón: hacía tiempo no le escuchaba hablar. Por un instante, creyó que había encontrado la manera de volver de algún modo… Luego, recordó que tan sólo era un cuadro.

Todos se giraron para mirar al Albus Dumbledore, que descansaba cómodamente contra el marco de su cuadro, mirándoles a todos con una amplia sonrisa, con esos vivaces ojos azules a través de sus inolvidables lentes de montura de medialuna.

―Buenas tardes, Merlina ―añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

―¡Albus! ―Exclamó, emocionada, luchando contra el deseo de salir a abrazar su imagen. La última vez que le había saludado, había sido hacía tres años atrás, en un cuadro del primer piso, cuando ella fue a visitar a Severus en una ocasión. Dumbledore había estado jugando cartas con un grupo de monjas ― ¡Tanto tiempo!

―Es evidente que el problema apenas comienza ―siguió el ex director, casi divertido ―. Lo importante, es encontrar las soluciones antes que, nuevamente, tengamos que enfrentarnos a otra Dolores Umbridge.

― Lo sé, Dumbledore ―dijo McGonagall, apenada―. No entiendo cómo esa mujer ha llegado a escalar nuevamente en el Ministerio. No quiero ni imaginar lo que haría si estuviera de vuelta en el castillo.

―No lo permitiremos ―intervino Towler, quien parecía estar muy unido al colegio y al profesorado ―. Los gemelos Weasley tienen una amplia gama de productos para impedir algo como eso. Flitwick me lo comentó.

―Espero que no tengamos que recurrir a ello, además, probablemente ya esté preparada para algún ataque como ese ―suspiró Minerva ―¿Qué haremos ahora que no tenemos a Cooper?

―Yo creo que es bastante obvio ― la mirada de Dumbledore se clavó en Merlina y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

La bruja sintió encogerse hasta quedar del porte de una hormiga cuando todos la observaron.

―Ay, Merlina… creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda.

.

Severus estaba muy ofuscado para preocuparse demasiado de sus hijos. Por supuesto que se inquietó cuando mencionaron que necesitaban hablar con él, pero no les iba a insistir en preguntar si estaban arrepentidos de haberle dicho eso. No necesitaba enfrascarse en una lucha con los niños si ya iba a tener suficiente que enfrentar. Tal vez, en otra ocasión, hubiese sido capaz de hasta hacerles beber el veritaserum para obligarles escupir lo que le querían decir. Sin embargo, aquella no era la ocasión.

No pudo avanzar mucho en la preparación de la prueba escrita que realizaría el próximo miércoles a todos los de séptimo año. Era un examen muy difícil, así que debía concentrarse en formular bien las preguntas. No deseaba darles la satisfacción ―y jamás, en sus más de veinte años de enseñanza, había sido de ese modo ― de que pudieran decirle "profesor, esta pregunta está mal hecha" o "profesor, el enunciado de aquí está incorrecto". Así que, se rindió muy luego y prefirió hacer cosas sin importancia, como ordenar las cajoneras de su escritorio y alimentar a algunas criaturas, que tenía en cubículos de vidrio para las clases de la semana. Un Grindylow, un Gytrash y un Imp se agitaron ansiosos cuando lo vieron acercarse con comida.

―Y ahora, a esperar… ―Masculló cuando no supo nada más que hacer.

Merlina estaba furiosa, no tuvo necesidad de utilizar Legeremancia cuando le dio aquella terrible mirada antes de que se marchara. Con esos ojazos, se lo había dicho todo. No, no todo, sólo le había transmitido una fracción de sus sentimientos. Por esa razón, no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando, una hora más tarde, irrumpió en su despacho sin golpear y con un aura completamente oscura.

―¿Enviaron a Cooper a Azkaban? ―preguntó tranquilamente, arriesgándose a verla estallar. Si algo detestaba de verdad Merlina, era cuando él pretendía que nada malo ocurría. No era que quisiera fastidiarla, pero prefería lidiar con el asunto de una sola vez.

.

Merlina resopló como un caballo y se plantó delante de él con el rostro tenso.

―¿Me quieres molestar?

―Sólo te estoy haciendo una pregunta.

―Ahora, cuando todo está mal, te preocupas, ¿no? ―le increpó ella mostrando mucho los dientes.

―Siempre podrás tener la dicha de traicionarme.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Severus se reincorporó de su silla para quedar a su altura. Apoyó una mano en el escritorio.

―Si te hiciera sentir más tranquila, ve y diles a los Aurors que yo fui quien metió a Cooper en ese embrollo de El Club de Sherlock. Y puedes decirme "te lo dije" también.

Merlina entrecerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

―No me trago nada de lo que me dices. No puedes ser más frívolo. Aunque, conociéndote bien, estás aguantándote las ganas de tirarte al suelo y ponerte a patalear, ¿no? ¡Y cómo se te ocurre! ―saltó de pronto, sobresaltando a Severus ― ¡Cómo se te ocurre que podría traicionarte! ―frunció el ceño ― Contigo en la cárcel, no me serías de ni una utilidad.

El hombre rodó los ojos.

―No te hagas la Señorita Frialdad conmigo, porque no te resulta.

―¡Y tú, intenta ser menos idiota de lo que ya eres! ¿Sabes quién tendrá que dar dos horas de rondas nocturnas, aparte de seguir con su tarea de maestra? ¡YO! ―Gritó con las mejillas ardiendo.

Snape, definitivamente, no se esperaba eso. Merlina parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

―¡Soy la única estúpida que conoce este maldito castillo como la palma de su mano! ― Siguió gritando ― Y claro, ¿cómo voy a negarme? ―le dio un empujón ― ¡Por tú maldita culpa perdimos a nuestro celador! Y, ahora, ¡yo voy a tener que sacrificarme!

―Yo te ayudaré ―aprovechó de decir el profesor cuando la mujer tomó una bocanada de aire ―. Revisaré los trabajos por ti.

―¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¿Para que los llenes de ceros y hagas que me odien más los estudiantes? ¡Olvídalo, Severus! No sabes lo enojada que me siento, si no fuera porque te quiero, no dudaría en enroscar mis dedos alrededor de tu cue…

Toc, toc, toc.

Merlina se interrumpió, mirando hacia la puerta.

―¡¿Sí?! ―Preguntó, un poco fuera de sí.

Dos cabezas de cabello oscuro se asomaron con timidez por el resquicio de la puerta. Podía adivinarse que les habían oído discutir por la expresión de sus rostros.

―¿Se… puede? ―Preguntó Agatha con una voz dulce, la que rara vez se le oía emplear.

―No es un buen momento, niños ―contestó su madre con amabilidad, tomándole la mano a su esposo para apretarla. Severus agrandó los ojos al sentir cómo le clavaba las uñas ―, ¿es muy importante? ―el hombre se soltó de su agarre, sobándose la mano disimuladamente.

―Sí ― respondió Drake ―. Tenemos que decirles algo.

Se aproximaron con paso lento hasta sus padres. Merlina le lanzó una mirada a Severus de "no creas que he terminado".

―¿Y bien? ―Indagó Severus.

―Nosotros… ―Comenzó Drake con voz solemne mirando sus zapatos.

―No ―corrigió Agatha, negando con la cabeza ―. "Ustedes".

―Ah, sí ―el chico carraspeó. Ambos adultos arquearon las cejas ―. Ustedes están peleados, ¿no?

―Tenemos nuestras _diferencias_.

―Sí, claro, _diferencias _―se burló Severus ―. Vayan al grano, muchachos.

Agatha miró a su mamá.

―Mami, perdónanos.

―¿Por qué? ―Merlina se agachó y le puso una mano a su hija en la cabeza con dulzura ― ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Drake miró a su padre, tratando de comportarse como un hombre valiente. Severus esperó, expectante.

―Nosotros fuimos los que colocamos los caracoles en tu cama. Y creemos que crees que fue mamá.

Merlina se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos. Agatha y Drake aguardaron los gritos que tanto temían, sin embargo, la reacción fue totalmente inesperada.

―Así que… ustedes ―farfulló Severus, incómodo. Merlina le estaba observando con una expresión de petulancia.

―¿Mamá? ¿No estás enojada?

Merlina se volvió a su hijo y sonrió.

―No, no lo estoy, aunque debiera, pero me han ayudado a resolver un misterio. ¿No, Severus?

―¡Tal vez su madre no esté enojada, pero yo sí! ―Bramó Severus, de pronto, con las mejillas coloradas ― ¡Están castigados!

Agatha y Drake asintieron mansamente, mas Merlina intervino, colocándose delante de ellos.

―No vengas con eso ahora, ya me castigaste a mí por ellos, así que déjalos fuera.

―Son mis hijos.

―Son míos también.

―¡Por favor, no peleen!

―¡Aceptaremos el castigo!

Merlina se giró hasta sus hijos y señaló la puerta.

―Fuera de aquí, los dos. Si no quieren que me enoje, entonces vayan a hacer sus deberes ―Severus sacó la varita de su bolsillo. Merlina le dio un manotazo para mandar la varita al suelo y se le enganchó como lapa abrazándolo por la cintura ― ¡Corran antes que logre ponerle pestillo a la puerta!

Merlina conocía muy bien a Severus para saber que ese movimiento que había planeado hacer con la varita, era nada menos que para enjaularlos. Lo había hecho con ella más de alguna vez, pero no precisamente con malas intenciones, como en esos momentos.

Merlina creyó que combatiría contra ella nuevamente, sin embargo, cuando los chicos desaparecieron ―no lo dudaron dos veces ― a todo patín, cerrando la puerta de un golpe por la prisa, Severus enrolló sus brazos a su alrededor con fuerza.

―¿Qué haces? ―Preguntó la mujer, tratando de despegarse de su cuerpo.

―Me desautorizas en mi propio despacho, Morgan, haciéndome quedar como el malo del cuento y a ellos como un par de angelitos…

―¡Pero se eres el malo del cuento!

Merlina alzó la cara y lo miró. Severus estaba serio. Ella podía apostar a que se debía a la culpabilidad que estaba calándole el cuerpo poco a poco. No necesitaba saber Legeremancia para ello. Él la soltó con brusquedad, dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba su esposa.

―Mira, lo de los caracoles fue una cosa, y me tenía muy enojada, aunque no lo suficiente para no disculparte. Además, admitiste darte cuenta que yo no fui. Y no se te ocurra ir a castigar a los muchachos si no quieres que te metan babosas en la comida; no quiero correr el riesgo de tener contrincantes ― la ceja derecha del hombre se elevó ―. No obstante, es historia distinta lo de Cooper ―Severus chasqueó la lengua ―. No, Severus, no estoy tratando de ponerte celoso mencionando el apellido de ese muchacho ―dijo con sorna ―. Estoy diciéndolo por mí ―lo apuntó con un dedo ―. Esto no se va a quedar así. Vas a vivir la agonía escolar por la que tendré que pasar yo, te lo juro.

Severus, intimidante y sin un asomo de cobardía se acercó más a su rostro y susurró, apenas moviendo los labios. Merlina aplicó todo lo aprendido para utilizar Oclumancia. Sostuvo la mirada, pagada de sí misma, porque lo estaba logrando con tanta facilidad. ¿Por qué no le estaba costando? Algo faltaba allí.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Mmh? El repertorio de las bromas está lleno, Morgan. No hay nada que puedas buscar para sorprenderme. De hecho, no hay nada que pudiera sorprenderme.

―Me llamaste "Morgan" ―Señaló ella, con una sonrisa de conformidad.

―¿Y?

―Significa que te sientes amenazado.

―En tus sueños ―suspiró ―. De hecho, estoy tranquilo, pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a una especie de piraña poseída. Pero te comportaste asombrosamente bien en comparación de otros berrinches que has dado.

―No escupas al cielo, te va a caer en la cara.

Merlina retrocedió hasta la puerta, echándole un último vistazo a Snape. Este ya se había puesto a revolver sus cajones en búsqueda de trabajos para revisarlos. Cerró la puerta tras sí, transformando esa expresión de triunfo en una de horror: quería darle un escarmiento a Severus, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea cómo realizarlo, sabiendo que él había tenido razón en decirle que ya el repertorio de bromas estaba cerrado. No tenía la más mínima idea y, seguro que, al final, no iba a hacer nada. Por lo menos, y sabía que era así, lo había dejado preocupado.

De cualquier modo… ¿Qué es lo que había hecho que le resultara tan exitoso ocultar sus pensamientos de Severus? Si bien había aprendido a utilizar la Oclumancia, no siempre la lograba llevar a cabo con tanta perfección. Es decir, había logrado apartar completamente sus pensamientos y emociones. Por supuesto que estaba enojada, aunque no era eso, sino que la falta de nervios…

Nervios…

¿Nervios?

¡Nervios!

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, girándose como si hubiesen gritado su nombre detrás de ella. El corazón se le aceleró de pura frustración. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué no se había colocado nerviosa como otras veces? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel sentimiento de mariposas y hormigas que le andaban por el estómago y toda su espina dorsal, cuando Severus se aproximaba a ella con aquellas penetrantes miradas provocadoras? Incluso, después de tantos años, tenía que por lo menos aguantar la respiración cuando le hablaba de ese modo sutil y excitante.

―Tengo que hacer algo ―farfulló para sí, comprendiendo a Severus cuando le dijo que sólo la había atacado al final para que le prestara atención y las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

¿La llama se estaba apagando?

¡Pues había que echarle más leña al fuego!

.

_Querida Merlina:_

_¿Cómo estás, querida amiga? Hace un tanto que no sé de ti. ¿Acaso los estudiantes te están dando muchos problemas? Ya me lo imagino, pero ojalá que el asunto no sea tan grave._

_Espero que los niños estén bien y, bueno, Snape igual. Susan me dice que no te escribiera eso (está conmigo, se vino a hacer su chequeo anual), pero lo hago sólo por consideración. No es novedad que no nos agrade Snape, tú sabes._

_En fin, aquí las cosas están un poco densas, el Ministerio está realizando una serie de cambios en el sistema de salud y están que se echan a huelga. La verdad es que a mí no me afecta, pero a muchos de mis colegas sí, pero no me hace gracia tener algún riesgo similar._

_Oye, ¿crees que podrías venir a mi casa unos días en las vacaciones de Navidad? Espero que sí. Sé que piensas estar con Phyllis, pero sería lindo tenerte acá y compartir, aunque sea por un par de días._

_Ah, Susan fue al baño, aprovecho de escribir esto: ella quiere mucho que vengas porque quiere dar la gran noticia. Siento arruinarlo para ella, pero está esperando su segundo hijo. Cuando sea el momento ¿podrías fingir sorpresa? Tiene dos meses._

_Eso por ahora, enviaré la carta antes que salga. Un abrazo_

_Te quiere_

_Endora._

_ ._

Merlina se apoyó en la pared, cansada, y se dejó caer en el asiento de piedra que estaba en aquél corredor del quinto piso. Dobló la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo. Habían transcurrido apenas tres días, y ya sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier instante. Dos horas menos en su vida para revisar trabajos implicaba hacer las cosas en tiempo record, como comer, bañarse, ir al baño, cepillarse los dientes, incluso pensar. Aún le quedaba una media hora, en la que tendría que apagar chimeneas, antorchas, chequear la limpieza del Vestíbulo y el Gran Comedor. Ya había pasado por cada una de las aulas y los rincones más recurridos del castillo. Todo eso implicaba un considerable aumento de sueldo, pero su salud física y mental estaba primero.

McGonagall avisó al día siguiente del incidente de Cooper acerca del "reemplazo" de Merlina. La mayoría demostró descontento, otros tanto parecían ser neutrales. Agatha y Drake eran parte de la zona "descontenta" ―Merlina era buena con ellos, pero no evitaba ser severa si debía serlo ―, porque no les hacía gracia toparse demasiado con su madre.

―Uf… ―Suspiró, formulando una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro ojeroso. Se sintió contenta por Susan. Hacía siete años había encontrado su media naranja mientras viajaba por Francia por un asunto de trabajo, y conoció a Antoine, con el que había tenido a Annick, una adorable niña con rizos disparatados, luego de haberse casado.

Se sintió nostálgica al pensar en los hijos. La última conversación que había tenido con los suyos ―excluyendo a la pequeña Phyllis ―, había sido el pasado día domingo, cuando ellos confesaron su delito y con suerte los había visto en su clase. Los pobrecitos también estaban hasta el cuello con deberes y no tenían tiempo de acercarse a su madre con motivos familiares.

Se le había hecho tan pesado el trabajo, que ni siquiera había pensado en cómo hacerle pagar a Severus el mal rato, y él seguro lo había notado, porque, en los momentos en que la ronda de los profesores coincidían con la de ella, pasaba caminando muy campante a su lado. Lo que no sabía Merlina, claro, era que Severus estaba intentando llamar su atención: él también había notado la falta de pasión del otro día, y le preocupaba aún más de lo que le importaba a ella.

―Ya, bien, me olvidaré de todo eso y trataré de completar satisfactoriamente mis trabajos ―susurró, reincorporándose para continuar su camino.

―¡Oh! Señorita, la extrañábamos ―dijo de pronto el personaje de uno de los cuadros cercanos. Merlina se sobresaltó, se le había olvidado que, durante las noches, se solía estar más acompañado de lo que uno pensaba. Había estado a punto de decir en voz alta "maldito Dumbledore, ¿por qué no pudiste elegir a otra persona?", y los personajes de los cuadros eran muy chismosos como para haber cometido ese descuido. A veces era una lástima que los personajes de los cuadros pudieran visitarse los unos a los otros―, el muchacho Cooper es más bullicioso que usted.

―No se emocione, señor, que no me quedaré para siempre… o eso es lo que espero.

Luego de esquivar a Peeves varias veces para poder terminar con su labor, se fue a dormir, rogando por que el resto de los días fueran así de tranquilos hasta que llegara Simon. Con "tranquilos" se refería a poder realizar una clase sin intervención de preguntas idiotas, encontrarse con pociones bien hechas, no hallarse con un castillo demasiado sucio en las noches y estar fuera del alcance de las garras del poltergeist.

_No es demasiado pedir, ¿o sí?_, pensó antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Pues sí, era mucho. En Hogwarts no se podía vivir más de una semana y no pasar por algún problema, del tipo que fuera, más tomando en cuenta que la rivalidad eterna se vería reflejada en Slytherin y Gryffindor, más temprano que tarde.

Ocurrió en el primer recreo del siguiente día. Había despertado con un humor de perros por el sueño que le invadía. Tenía los ojos pesados e hinchados.

―Severus… como sea te voy a matar… digo, me voy a vengar… ―masculló con voz soñolienta mientras tomaba la ducha, aplicándose jabón líquido en el pelo en vez de champú.

Durante la clase había escrito una rápida contestación a la carta de Endora y pensaba ir a la lechucería para enviarla. Sin embargo, antes que llegara muy lejos, oyó unas voces discutiendo en un pasillo lejano.

―¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ― Preguntó cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos, viendo cómo un grupo de muchachos de tercer año, de Gryffindor y Slytherin, estaban pelándose una caja sellada con cinta adhesiva. La ignoraron olímpicamente ― ¡Dije que qué está ocurriendo aquí! ―Vociferó agarrando por la túnica a los niños más cercanos a sus manos.

―¡Dame mi caja!

―¡Que no! ¡Es mía!

―¡Pero la lechuza me la entregó a mí!

―¡Pero tiene escrito mi nombre! ¡Ladrón!

―¡Oye, suéltalo!

―¡No, suéltalo tú!

―¡Deja a mi amigo!

Merlina trató de meterse en el medio, pero, antes que se diera cuenta, se vio envuelta en una nube de coloridos rayos de luz. Se lanzó al suelo para evitar que le alcanzara alguno.

―¡Paren ya, malditos demonios! ―Gritó Merlina, viendo la caja volar por los aires de un lado al otro.

―¡Accio caja!

―¡No! ¡Accio caja! ¡Depulso!

―¡Expelliarmus! ¡Accio caja!

Merlina, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, se abalanzó sobre el último muchacho de Gryffindor que atajó la caja de la discordia y se le arrebató.

―¡No pueden… tratar… así… a una profesora! ―Les espetó y, con todas sus fuerzas, gritó: ― ¡Expulso!

La caja voló con rapidez, chocando con fuerza contra la pared del final, causando una gran explosión. Se sobresaltaron. Los ojos de Merlina se desorbitaron. Instintivamente, se puso delante de todos, creyendo que se formaría un incendio.

―¡Oh… no! ―Gimoteó uno de los muchachos de Gryffindor con ojos llorosos ― Diez galeons perdidos en petardos explosivos ―hizo un puchero.

Merlina se giró lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada de incredulidad.

―¿Petardos explosivos? ¿Estaban peleando por una caja de petardos explosivos? ¿Petardos explosivos que pudieron haberles volado la cara a pedazos? ―Los muchachos la miraron, envarados ― ¡Veinte puntos menos para cada casa! ―Reprochó sin piedad.

De pronto, sin que Merlina se diera cuenta, comenzaron a llegar más estudiantes al pasillo. La explosión había se había escuchado en varios pisos del castillo y nadie pudo evitar ir a curiosear.

―¿Veinte puntos…? ―Chillaron los muchachos a coro.

―¡Sí! ¡Veinte puntos, ya me oyeron! ¿Cómo se les ocurre estar jugando con eso? ¿Es que le faltan neuronas? ¡Silencio si no quieren que les reste más puntos, chiquillos irrespetuosos! ―continuó gritando, toda despeinada y con cara de desquiciada ― Pudieron haber causado un incendio, ¡pudieron haber causado un incendio! ―repitió, haciendo que los niños retrocedieran un paso, asustados ― ¡Si los vuelvo a ver haciendo este tipo de estupidez, me encargaré personalmente de que los expulsen a todos!

Mientras decía todo eso, iba pensando que, todo aquello, tendría malas consecuencias para ella. Definitivamente, ya no iba a obtener oportunidad alguna de redimirse. Ya no volvería a ser la profesora bonachona, sino que se convertiría en la versión femenina de Severus Snape. Sin embargo, en ese instante, no le importó demasiado. No permitiría que ocurriera algún incendio provocado por algunos estúpidos petardos. La seguridad de los estudiantes iba primero, y ella bien tenía experiencia en ese tipo de problemas.

La noticia acerca de que Simon Cooper había ido a parar a Azkaban por perpetrar un robo, quedó sepultada cuando todo el colegio se enteró del nuevo ataque de histeria de Merlina quien, más tarde, se sintió profundamente avergonzada. ¿Acaso se iba a ganar, nuevamente, el odio de los estudiantes? Agatha y Drake seguro iban a estar furiosos.


	11. En terapia

**Mis queridos! Quise actualizar ayer pero se me pasó el tiempo rapidísimo. Así que ahora sí. Gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo, los amo. Y tranquilos, que aunque me demore un tanto nunca abandonaré.  
><span><br>A LEER!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 11: En terapia<span>**

**.  
><span>**

Fue seguida por los múltiples pares de ojos cuando se retiró del lugar de los hechos. Estaba tan ofuscada, que no se atrevió permanecer un segundo más allí. Trató de hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios que comenzaban a surgir de la multitud a una velocidad alarmante. Se sentían como un zumbido constante y molesto.

―Estaba desesperada…

―Mírenle el ojo derecho, parece que tiene un derrame…

―Le palpitan las venas de la frente…

―Me da miedo.

Tenía que ir a dar la primera clase de la mañana, pero no podía partir así, sintiendo la sangre hirviendo. Se dirigió al baño más cercano para refrescarse.

_¿Qué te está pasando? Jamás habías reaccionado así antes… Respira profundo. Eres profesora: sabes enseñar, hiciste un curso de docencia. No puedes andar hablándoles a los estudiantes de esa manera._

Miró su imagen pálida y preocupada: sabía que esa reacción se había debido a los petardos. Si hubiese sido una caja de ranas, jamás hubiera dado semejante escándalo. Pero no era una razón suficiente para actuar de esa forma.

Tomando valor se fue a dar la primera clase de aquella mañana: Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de sexto año. Los estudiantes se mantuvieron silenciosos y quietos, sin embargo, cuando Merlina giraba a la pizarra, las miradas de resentimiento se activaban de forma alarmante.

_Ya, no le des más vueltas al asunto. No es primera vez que pasas algo como esto. _

Lo intentó: puso todo de su parte para mantenerse en sus cabales, pero aún sentía rabia y vergüenza mezcladas. Quería voltearse y gritarles "¡Qué me miran!" o "¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos!".

Merlina estaba preparada para recibir consecuencias de parte de los estudiantes, era casi lógico que prepararan alguna venganza contra ella en los próximos días. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando fue mandada a llamar por la directora. Fue de un modo discreto: había salido de la sala de clases luego que tocaran la campana del primer recreo para ir a dejar el libro de asistencia de los alumnos a la sala de profesores, cuando, del cuadro de la asustadiza Lady Rose ―una dama vestida de azul con las cejas muy arqueadas y que solía asustarse de la nada ―, apareció un sigiloso Albus Dumbledore. No quería asustar a aquella mujer del cuadro, por eso actuó con sigilo.

―Merlina ―le susurró.

La mujer se dio vuelta, confundida, mirando hacia todos lados.

―Aquí, a tu derecha.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la pared más lejana. Entonces, divisó al ex director quien le hacía señas desde la pintura.

―Hola, Albus ―saludó desconcertada.

―Buenos días, Merlina. No te quiero entretener demasiado. He venido por favor de Minerva, quien solicita que vayas a su despacho.

La boca de la bruja se abrió, decepcionada. ¿Tan rápido había llegado la noticia a oídos de la directora? De hecho, no contaba con ello. Snape había regañado mil veces a los estudiantes y de peores formas, y jamás le habían dicho nada.

― Castigó a los estudiantes que cometieron el delito ―informó con condescendencia al ver su expresión.

―No fue un delito ―respondió con voz temblorosa ―. No debí haberme metido, y ahora… ―Dejó la frase en el aire. Se fue arrastrando los pies hasta el séptimo piso, deseando que la imagen de Albus no la siguiera.

Aparentemente, el mago seguía siendo tan perceptivo como siempre: se quedó cruzando palabras con Lady Rose, quien pegó un grito agudo cuando apareció Peeves haciendo ruidos de pedorretas con la boca.

Merlina entró con toda la seguridad que pudo al despacho de Minerva McGonagall, sin ser brusca para no ser grosera o sobresaltarla. La bruja la esperaba sentada en uno de sus sillones, con un plato de galletas de chocolate en la mesita de centro. Dos tazas de té estaban dispuestas elegantemente sobre un mantel con sus respectivas cucharas de plata.

―Buenos días, Merlina.

―Buenos días, directora ―saludó con un tono que delataba culpabilidad.

―Por favor toma asiento.

―Siento mucho lo que pasó, Minerva ―comenzó a decir mientras se ubicaba frente a ella, pasándose la mano por el pelo lo más relajadamente posible ―. Esos niños parecían animales, y luego me di cuenta que se estaban peleando por una caja con petardos mágicos…

Se detuvo. McGonagall había alzado una mano para que se callara.

―¿Quieres un té Merlina?

―No, gracias, yo…

―Insisto.

―Está bien ―aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Con una sutil floritura de su varita hizo llenar ambas tazas hasta el tope con un humeante y aromático té.

―¿Galletas? ―ofreció la directora con una mirada insistente en sus oscuros ojos.

―N… Bueno ya ―aceptó Merlina con dificultad. Se veían deliciosas. Cogió una y con timidez se la llevó a la boca. Su dieta acababa de irse al diablo.

Merlina aguardó. Era obvio que Minerva deseaba hablar primero.

―Merlina, como sabes, me enteré de lo ocurrido. He castigado a los muchachos que se vieron envueltos en ese peligroso acto ―hizo una pausa con gravedad ―. Sé que fue algo riesgoso. Jugar con productos explosivos jamás ha sido algo que se considere "seguro". Ahora… ―carraspeó ― Te he notado diferente. Digo, todos te han notado distinta. Es lógico que no seas la despreocupada mujer de años atrás, pero, pareces estresada y malhumorada.

Merlina se atragantó con la galleta y se apresuró a beber té. Se le olvidó que estaba caliente y se quemó la lengua.

―Reacostumbrarme a Hogwarts, no ha sido fácil ―reveló con voz gangosa, aguantándose las lágrimas del dolor ―. Pero no hay nada digno de mencionar. Todo está perfecto. Sólo que… Fue demasiado sorpresivo el tema de los explosivos.

Merlina no supo si mintió o estaba tratando de autoconvencerse a sí misma de su estado de ánimo.

―¿Estás segura que no necesitas ayuda? ¿Un terapeuta tal vez o algo similar?

―No, claro que no… ―Merlina negó enfáticamente con las cejas muy unidas. No era como que necesitara ayuda…

―Podemos permitírnoslo. Si te sientes sobrepasada por algo, sería un gran aporte para ti…

―No, yo…

Minerva se inclinó por sobre la mesita de centro y le dirigió una mirada pacífica.

―Sería tú confidente. Si no quieres que venga al castillo, puedes dirigirte tú a San Mungo.

Merlina miró el suelo, pensando en lo que le había dicho la profesora.

―¿No me castigará por haber actuado de la forma en la que lo hice? ―Divagó con temeridad. Sabía que Minerva sabía a que hablaba del sueldo.

―Si lo hiciera, sería una hipócrita. No eres la única que se ha salido de los límites pedagógicos, Merlina. Pero, sé que el Ministerio está tratando de tomar el control de todos lo que está al alcance. Se vienen tiempos difíciles y no me puedo permitir perder a una profesora. Sé que eres buena, pero necesito saber que estarás concentrada y calmada de hoy en adelante.

_¿Puedes prometer algo como eso? ¿Puedes? ¿Segura? No podrás quejarte… Ahora todos definitivamente te odian, y ni siquiera podrás contar con Severus. Es decir… se supone que estás molesta con él. No puedes ceder ante el orgullo. No puedes. Y tus hijos son inocentes. Y Phil… muy lejos, al igual que Endora y Susan, y ya no cuentas con aliados como era antes, cuando estaba Ron, Hermione y Harry. Básicamente, estás sola. No te vendría mal una pequeña ayuda… Nadie está diciendo que estás loca, Merlina._

―Si tuviera a este terapeuta…―Masculló de pronto tratando de ocultar su interés con palabras sutiles― Sería completamente privado, ¿no? Digo, nadie tendría que enterarse.

―Un trato completamente profesional y discreto ―aseguró la directora con un brillo sagaz en la mirada.

―Creo que tomaré el terapeuta ―dijo como si no le quedara más remedio.

Minerva sonrió con los labios, conforme.

―Haré los arreglos y te informaré apenas esté todo listo.

La directora no le había solucionado la vida, sin duda. Sin embargo, de inmediato cuando salió, se sintió más liviana. Nunca había tenido terapeutas. Incluso, después de la muerte de sus padres, no quiso tratarse nada. Su mente se había bloqueado y sus tíos no insistieron: no querían hacerla recordar nada. Por eso, no tenía idea qué se sentía precisamente tener un loquero, pero tuvo curiosidad. Tener un "confidente" le tentaba de sobremanera. Es decir, quizá hablándole de sus problemas a alguien ajeno fuera la solución para volver a la normalidad, tanto con ella como con su familia.

El entusiasmo por ello, sin embargo, no evitó que se cansara por cumplir dos tareas ―de profesora y celadora ― a la vez. Los siguientes tres días fueron un infierno: Peeves no paraba de cantar canciones describiendo la situación de ella con los muchachos protagonista, de una manera muy poco educada y exagerada. Prácticamente describía a Merlina como un psicópata con instintos asesinos y sed de sangre.

Por otro lado, no pudo negar que tuvo muchas ganas que Severus fuera su confidente. Esa misma noche, mantuvo la esperanza de que iría a verla, a animarla y a consultarle qué problema tenía, pero no fue así, lo que le causó una profunda decepción. Antes él que cualquier otra persona, pero como estaban las cosas…

De todos modos, antes que alcanzara a preocuparse aún más, el fin de semana la mandaron a llamar a ella, a Minerva y a Towler para que fueran a testificar a favor de Simon Cooper, así resolver el caso de una vez por todas. Merlina sabía que el muchacho era inocente. Se sentía culpable al pensarlo, pero el joven no daba signos de tener demasiadas luces para cometer algo como eso. Su experiencia dictaba que no debía confiarse demasiado en las apariencias, pero Cooper… Definitivamente, era más músculo que cerebro y vivía en un mundo tan soñador como en el que alguna vez había estado ella misma. Además, estaba claro que todo ese mal entendido se había originado por… por culpa de Severus.

Ese recuerdo la hizo resoplar de rabia mientras salía de las rejas de Hogwarts, junto a la directora y el profesor de Transformaciones, para dirigirse a una de las salas de juicio del Ministerio de Magia.

Desde el inicio de todo ese embrollo, Merlina creyó que juzgarían al muchacho a lo grande ―por la exageración que habían dado los mismos Aurors y miembros ―, en una sala oscura, grande y llenas de magos lúgubres con rostros severos y pálidos. Finalmente, se demoraron más en esperar a que comenzaran el juicio que presenciar el juicio mismo: a Cooper lo sentaron al lado de varios jóvenes más, quienes habían sido acusados de delitos similares. El chico, que estaba cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida, cuando vio a los héroes que habían ido a apelar por él se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente.

Tras veinte minutos de aguardar a que Cooper subiera al estrado y diera su testimonio, llamaron a los testigos.

―Se celebró la fiesta de Halloween esa noche, en Hogwarts, y Cooper estuvo haciendo su trabajo ―explicó Merlina con la voz un tanto temblorosa cuando le tocó hablar. No era lo mismo hablar delante de estudiantes que ante tantas personas adultas.

Minerva y Towler fueron igual de poco detallados que ella, pero, fue más que suficiente para que el chico fuera absuelto de los cargos. El juez estaba aburrido y, evidentemente, quería zanjar todos los asuntos ese mismo día. Tampoco tenían más prueba que un trozo de papel de un club fraudulento. Como había dicho Minerva, probablemente no era más obra que para adentrarse a Hogwarts de un modo u otro.

―¡Directora! ¡Profesor! ¡Profesora! ―exclamó el chico emocionado, corriendo hacia ellos con una mochila entre los brazos ― Mis padres me trajeron artículos personales para que pudiera sobrevivir en ese horrible lugar ―explicó como si le hubiesen interrogado por eso ― Me han salvado, muchas gracias… ―añadió. Súbitamente abrazó a McGonagall, luego a Towler, quien le dio unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda, y, por último, a Merlina la dejó sin aliento con un abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas.

―Co… Cooper ―dijo con un hilo de voz, tratando de zafarse de él. Mientras, Minerva se arreglaba el sombrero que se le había torcido.

―Lo siento ―se separó de ella ―. Estoy tan feliz de regresar al colegio ―los ojos le brillaron de la emoción.

―Yo también estoy feliz de que vuelvas ―reconoció Merlina, con expresión de casi echándose a llorar. No quería nunca más volver a hacer dos tareas a la vez. Era demasiado para ella, y ya no era una mujer en su plena juventud.

Para sorpresa de todos, un puñado considerable de estudiantes ―en su mayoría chicas de quinto, sexto y séptimo año ―, recibieron al chiquillo entre aplausos y palabras de aliento. Cooper abrió los ojos en su máximo punto, haciendo un gesto con la mano, casi tal como una reina de belleza lo hace en el escenario al recibir el primer premio.

―Bueno, directora, supongo que ahora podré volver a mi puesto de pociones, ¿no? ―preguntó Merlina sin poder ocultar el alivio en su voz.

―Sí, ahora todo puede regresar a la normalidad… Por cierto ― la profesora la miró con intensidad y bajó la voz ―, aún quieres a un terapeuta, ¿no? Porque ya lo he conseguido. Sólo falta que me confirme el día y la hora.

Merlina, por un instante, dudó. Mientras cavilaba, miró a su alrededor, sin perseguir nada en particular. De pronto, sus ojos marrones se toparon con Severus, quien apareció del pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, con una expresión de haber tragado un kilo de pastillas ácidas. Y dudó hasta que, el mago, dirigió una mirada de odio al inocente Cooper, que era entrevistado por unas entusiastas muchachas de Hufflepuff. Éstas le interrogaban acerca de su deprimente estadía en la prisión de Azkaban. Merlina no creía que hubiese sido tan lúgubre su estadía, ya que no usaban dementores como en tiempos pasados.

―Sí, lo necesitaré ―concluyó con una mueca de decepción, sin dejar de mirar a Severus ―. Y lo antes posible.

Abandonó la muchedumbre ―las niñas no paraban de reír como bobas tratando de coquetear al joven celador ― para dirigirse a su despacho y comenzar la revisión de trabajos que tenía que hacer para el lunes. A mitad de camino, oyó unos pasos tras ella. Se volteó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era el mismo Snape que la seguía. Creyó que no le iba a dirigir la palabra. Se quedó allí, aguardando hasta que él llegara. Caminaba con los brazos tiesos y la cara tensa.

―Hola ―le saludó Merlina haciendo una mueca que no estaba ni cerca de la sonrisa.

―Supongo que debes estar contenta ―contestó Severus, deteniéndose a un metro de ella.

―Sí, lo estoy ―reconoció ella ―. Por fin puedo volver a mi horario normal. ¿O acaso vas a pensar que estoy feliz por otra cosa? ―añadió con pesadumbre al ver que Snape se colocaba rojo. No supo si era de rabia o vergüenza, pero, probablemente fuera una mezcla de ambas.

―Qué bueno.

―Sí, qué bueno.

Silencio.

―¿No me vas a decir nada más? ¿No me vas a preguntar nada…? ¿No me pedirás disculpas? ―masculló la bruja, sin poder evitar demostrar que estaba dolida.

―Creo que ya te pedí disculpas…

―No lo hiciste.

―Sí, la otra vez ―replicó el profesor de Defensa con serenidad, arqueando las cejas.

―¿"La otra vez"? ¿Cuál vez? ―las cejas de Merlina descendieron.

―Luego de la fiesta de Halloween.

―Eso fue por otra cosa, Severus. Eso fue por todo el tema de los caracoles ―los ojos de Merlina se agrandaron a más no poder.

―Como sea, te pedí disculpas ―gruñó con orgullo.

―¡Ni siquiera te disculpaste! ―estalló Merlina, sin saber si reír o llorar ― Esto es insólito ―masculló para sí misma.

―¡No puedes pretender que me disculpe por cada error que cometo, Morgan! ―explotó Snape de pronto, alzando la voz. Merlina miró a su alrededor rápidamente, para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie ni oyendo ni observando. Por suerte, estaban solos.

―¿"Errores"? ¿No serán, más bien, "negligencias"? ―inquirió en voz baja, pero de forma aguda. Se acercó un paso más a su marido y lo miró con intensidad.

―Me conociste así ―siseó Severus con dientes apretados ―, y de pronto, quieres que cambie y me ponga a repartir disculpas por cosas sin sentido…

―Ya― le cortó Merlina retrocediendo el paso que había dado. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

―¡Y ahora vas a ponerte a llorar!

―¡No me estoy poniendo a llorar! ―se defendió ella con la voz quebrada ― Y, en cualquier caso, ¿te escuchaste a ti mismo? ―suspiró ―. La verdad, es que ni sé para qué te pregunto eso… ―frunció el ceño, pensando en si decirle o no todo lo que pensaba… Pero decidió callárselo, total, pronto tendría a su terapeuta. No quería estallar de nuevo, menos delante de Severus.

.

Carmen Smith, atractiva, de melena corta y lisa, llegó el día martes de la segunda semana de diciembre, a las seis de la tarde y, tal vez, un poco antes para pasar desapercibida por los estudiantes. De cualquier manera, tanto esfuerzo no imprimió en ello: esperaba a Merlina en su despacho ataviada con una colorida túnica de patchwork, sentada en el sillón más pequeño con un toma notas y una pluma de pavorreal en las manos. Estaba mirando el entorno para cuando Merlina llegó con una torre de trabajos flotando en medio del aire. Inmediatamente, Merlina selló las puertas con magia para que nadie pudiera interrumpir.

―Buenas tardes, señorita Carmen ―saludó Merlina acercándose a estrecharle la mano a aquella bruja de sonrientes ojos grises, que se enmarcaban en unos grandes lentes de montura cuadrada. La mujer se reincorporó para tomar su mano. Le sacaba a Merlina varios centímetros más, incluso con aquella pose desgarbada. Y también, era mucho más delgada.

―Llámame Carmen, Merlina ―contestó la bruja con una voz suave como la seda. Merlina se sintió súbitamente somnolienta ―. Sé que este es tu despacho, pero a partir de ahora, yo manejo tu tiempo y espacio, así que… Por favor, recuéstate en el sillón.

―Vaya, pensé que todo esto de acostarse en el sillón era un cliché ―reconoció Merlina, sacándose las botas antes de poner los pies encima del sillón ―. No tengo que abrazar un almohadón o un peluche, ¿cierto?

La terapeuta la miró con ojos pequeños y una amplia sonrisa en su cara redonda y, a pesar de su delgadez, de pópulos altos y mejillas llenas.

―Eso será necesario para las etapas siguientes ―dijo con su voz suave ―, pero no de la manera que imaginas. Ahora, sólo conversaremos.

Merlina suspiró nerviosa. Sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza: hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en una situación íntima con alguien desconocido. Básicamente, los últimos diez años había vivido para su familia y, de vez en cuando, lograba ver a su pequeño círculo de amigos y otros familiares, quienes eran, básicamente los padres de Phil, el mismo Phil y su hermana Wealthow, quien tenía poco más que la edad de los mellizos Snape, y había resultado muggle de pies a cabeza.

Carmen terminó de tomar unas notas antes de hacer la pregunta del millón.

―¿Cómo estás, Merlina?

―Bien.

―No, no lo estás, por eso me mandaron a llamar. No te pongas nerviosa ―la mujer se inclinó tratando de animarla con una mirada confortante ―. Estamos las dos. Nadie nos puede oír porque has cerrado las puertas. Lo que hablaremos aquí, quedará entre nosotras. No temas a expresarte.

Merlina vaciló e hizo una mueca.

―No estoy tan bien ―reconoció en voz baja.

―¿Por qué?

Y entonces, lo soltó todo, sin hacerse de rogar más.

―… y se ha comportado como un idiota desde ese entonces. ¡Sé que lo conocí idiota! Y sé que le dije que no quería que cambiara, pero con eso no quise decir que acentuara su grado de idiotez. Sé que quiso llamar mi atención en un inicio, pero ahora, con sus celos y… ¡No sé! No sé qué quiere que haga yo. No puedo felicitarlo por algo que hizo mal. Es, como si de pronto, hubiese involucionado en su madurez. Después de tantos años de compartir juntos y repentinamente no se atreve a disculparse conmigo, no me quiere decir lo que piensa o lo que siente y, lo peor, quiere hacerme la vida imposible. Y por otro lado están los niños. Con todo esto de estar viviendo en el castillo, no sé bien cómo tratarlos; no quiero humillarlos, pero tampoco quiero malcriarlos y…

Y así continuó por cerca de cuarenta minutos, hasta que decidió parar y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Carmen no la había interrumpido en ningún segundo, sencillamente se había dedicado a oírla, y tampoco había tomado más notas. Parecía que había retratado a Merlina con sólo analizar su despacho.

―Eso. Eso es básicamente lo que pasa ―concluyó. Si se ponía hablar de nuevo, no iba a hacer más que darse vueltas en lo mismo.

―No, no lo creo. Es decir, esto es sólo la punta del iceberg. No trabajo por horas, Merlina. Podríamos estar hablando aquí toda la noche, pero no quiero agobiarte. Expresarse, a veces, puede ser agotador. Así que, este viernes, continuaremos con la siguiente pregunta.

Merlina decidió despedirse recatadamente de la terapeuta, volviendo a estrechar su mano. No quería espantarla tan luego con algún abrazo desesperado. Y, tal como dijo la bruja, haberse expresado tanto había sido agobiante, pero de una manera extraña: no pudo dormir bien, estaba con demasiada adrenalina en el cuerpo, y se mantuvo así hasta que llegó el día viernes.

Entre esos días, no se dirigió la palabra con Severus. Ni siquiera se saludaron. Merlina no estaba poniendo a prueba nada, sencillamente se hallaba en otro lugar. Estaba uniendo toda la paciencia posible para no estallar ante los sarcásticos comentarios que hacían algunos estudiantes ―aún era demasiado reciente para que le perdonaran lo del maltrato a los Slytherin y Gryffindor por los petardos ―, y debía concentrarse para dar una clase digna. No quería que, aparte, la tildaran de mala profesora.

Recibió una nota de su primo, narrándole las pocas buenas nuevas de su familia y de la pequeña Phyllis, quien estaba destacando por sus buenas notas y por su comportamiento un tanto autoritario. Merlina no quiso pensar demasiado en ello para no tirarse otro problema encima.

―¡Hola, profesora! ¡Profesora! Permiso, permiso… ¡Profesora Merlina!

Merlina iba caminando hasta su despacho por el pasillo, luego del almuerzo. Tenía que dar las últimas clases del día y, luego, le tocaría la ansiada segunda sesión con Carmen Smith.

Cooper era quien la llamaba. Estaba atrapado entre un grupo de chicas de sexto año y se tuvo que hacer camino bruscamente para salir de allí.

―Hola, Simon, ¿no nos habíamos saludado en la mañana? ―frunció el ceño ―. Lo creí así, ando un tanto despistada…

―Sí, no saludamos ―farfulló. Miró hacia atrás con nerviosismo ―. Por favor, profesora, hábleme.

―¿De qué?

―De lo que sea. No puedo huir de esas muchachas, y su marido me ha regañado varias veces diciendo que las distraigo.

Merlina sonrió un poco triste. Snape, de una manera u otra, estaba descargando sus frustraciones con el celador. Parecía que también le hacía falta un terapeuta.

―Me encantaría ayudarte, Simon, pero ahora tengo que ir a dar clases. Pero las espantaré para ti. Aunque no creo que pueda estar pendiente.

―Lo sé. ¿Podría enviarme a hacer algo?

―Deberías ir a dormir un rato. ¿No tendrías estar en tu habitación, descansando?

―Es que… ―frunció los labios.

―¿Qué? ―la profesora de Pociones entrecerró los ojos.

―Me he atrasado y su marido dijo que… bueno, que terminara lo que tenía que hacer, si no me iba a… acusar con McGonagall. Digo, la directora ―miró a Merlina con inocencia.

La sangre de Merlina comenzó a hervir, pero logró controlar la temperatura a tiempo.

―Ya. Bueno, Simon, te aconsejo que vayas a dormir las horas que te quedan y, cuando termines, vayas a la sala de pociones para que friegues los calderos y despegues los chicles bajo las mesas. ¿Será suficiente para mantenerte ocupado y escondido de tus admiradoras? ―preguntó con amabilidad.

―Sí, ¡gracias! Es decir ―y bajó la voz ―. Gracias. Nos vemos, profesora ―le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se fue corriendo antes que las chicas se dieran cuenta que estaba huyendo.

Merlina sonrió para sí misma.

_Tranquila, Merlina. No tienes que armar revuelo. En pocas horas podrás hablar con tu querida Carmen…_

―¡Carmen! ¡Me está sacando de las casillas! ―exclamó a modo de saludo ― Cooper es un buen muchacho y Severus lo está usando como su saco boxeador. ¡Me recuerda tanto a mí! No puedo permitir que le haga eso, pero tampoco quiero darle más motivos para que maltrate al muchacho… Cuando menciono a Cooper pareciera que se le va a reventar la cabeza…

―Merlina, siéntate, por favor ―interrumpió la bruja con aquella voz sutil y un elegante movimiento de brazo derecho para indicar el sofá ―. Toma aire. Eso, ¿estás cómoda? ―Merlina asintió fervientemente ― Perfecto. Ahora no hablaremos de Cooper ni de lo enojado que se pone Severus Snape por culpa de él.

―Lo siento… es que… Continúa, por favor.

―Bien. Sin contar los recientes hechos, más bien, específicamente todo lo que ha comenzado desde el inicio del año escolar, y excluyendo también tu tiempo anterior en Hogwarts. Me refiero, exclusivamente a tu tiempo en el hogar. ¿Cómo eran las cosas con tu esposo?

―Maravillosas.

―¿En serio? Piénsalo por un momento.

Merlina se pasó una mano por el pelo, pensando, tratando de escarbar en el pasado. ¿Cómo había sido la vida luego de que se fueran a vivir juntos? Pues, había tanto que pensar…

Tal vez su vida de pareja no había sido color de rosa como lo había pensado.


	12. A golpes y gritos

Mis queridos, espero que disfruten el cap! Este es uno de los tranquilitos, desde el otro... no puedo prometer mucho.

Abrazos por montón.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 12: A golpes y gritos<span>**

**.  
><span>**

―_¿Sería muy cursi si digo "hogar, dulce hogar"? _―_preguntó Merlina observando con ojos brillantes su entorno. Ella y Severus, junto con los pequeños Drake y Agatha quienes estaban durmiendo en una gran cuna que flotaba, acababan de mudarse del castillo a la casa._

_ Con anterioridad habían hecho las compras necesarias _―_muebles, cocina, camas, sillas y mesas ― para poder vivir con las comodidades básicas, pero todo estaba embalado en las cajas que decoraban la sala._

_ ―La verdad, es que sí ―contestó Severus dando un análisis exhaustivo con la mirada al interior._

_ ―Sí, tienes razón. Ni siquiera parece casa. Mejor nos ponemos a ordenar ―dijo ella mientras conducía la cuna de los chicos hasta una de las habitaciones. Sonrió al verlos dormidos, casi tomados de la mano, plácidamente._

_ Regresó a la sala y ya Severus había armado una silla del juego de la mesa del comedor._

_ ―¿No deberíamos barrer primero? Está todo con polvo ―preguntó Merlina a Severus, quien pasaba la mano por sobre la tela que recubría la esponja de la silla._

_ ―No creo que importe demasiado el polvo ―contestó girándose a mirarla._

_ ―¿Cómo que no? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta vivir en la mugre?_

_ Entonces, caminó hasta a ella y la tomó de la cintura._

_ ―Con una silla basta y sobra._

_ Pero ni siquiera la silla fue necesaria. Una pared fue suficiente para hacer de "lecho del amor"._

_ ―Ahora sí deberíamos comenzar ―dijo Severus cuando volvieron a estar vestidos ―. Tenemos que limpiar._

.

Merlina sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero luego recordó que esa misma noche, cuando habían terminado de ordenar, Severus regañó a Merlina porque sin querer había derramado un poco de bebida sobre la alfombra.

.

_ ―¡Lo siento! Me dio sed luego de estar limpiando, armando y volviendo a limpiar, ¡sólo quería beber un poco de agua! _

_ ―Es jugo lo que estás tomando, Morgan. ¡Tú vas a tener que limpiarlo!_

_ ―Ni que fuera tan difícil. Para tu información, fui la celadora de Hogwarts. Además, el limpiador de la Señora Skower hará todo el trabajo, ¿cuál es el problema?_

_ ._

La mancha nunca salió. Quedó como un círculo rosado _―_jugo de frutilla_―_, porque la tela de la alfombra no era tan buena. Severus y Merlina habían tenido que dar prioridad a la calidad de otras cosas de la casa, y en algunos objetos, como la alfombra, no invirtieron demasiado.

Y siguió cavilando sobre varias situaciones más, similares: tenían discusiones estúpidas ― que siempre, por lo general, las comenzaba Severus ―, luego momentos explosivos de pasión que borraban todo rastro de frialdad en ello.

―Una vez se enojó porque me emborraché en una fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primo ―Merlina ya había narrado esos y otros relatos a Carmen, quien la oía con atención ―. Bueno, creo que dije algunas cosas demás. Estábamos hablando de cosas del pasado, y dije que había pintado de verde a Severus una vez para hacerle una broma, y eso le hizo enojar porque "le estaba avergonzando". De todas maneras, no era algo para que exagerara.

―¿Cómo era su intimidad?

―Siempre ha sido muy buena… satisfactoria, pero… ―Merlina frunció el ceño y recordó la única ocasión que había sido diferente y especial a otras veces: cuando ella había recuperado la memoria. Severus le había dicho cosas que jamás se había atrevido antes a contarle, y fue precisamente la vez que le propuso matrimonio ― Nunca ha habido algo de romanticismo de parte de él. Luego comenzaron a crecer los niños y, cuando estábamos juntos, era una manera de escapar de la "familia" más que para estar el uno con el otro.

―¿Así lo has visto siempre, Merlina? ¿O es que ahora te acabas de dar cuenta?

A Merlina se le ensombreció la mirada. Parecía ser que siempre habían sido una pareja más física que química.

―Sí… ―la miró horrorizada ― Ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que nuestra vida ha sido una farsa.

Merlina, concluyó que Severus jamás había hecho un esfuerzo por añadir un poco de romanticismo a sus vivencias íntimas. No era precisamente descariñado, pero siempre que le hacía una caricia espontánea, la miraba como si estuviera con estreñimiento: realmente le costaba. Sin embargo, era diferente con los niños, le salía natural. Tal vez era porque siempre terminaba haciéndoles cosquillas o molestándolos un poco para que no se notara precisamente como el "padre amoroso ideal". Le gustaba verse bien macho y serio. Ella sabía que era así, siempre había sido así. ¡No pedía que cambiara! Pero… ¿Por qué jamás habían podido ser como una pareja común y corriente? ¿Cenar a la luz de la vela de vez en cuando? ¿Salir a ver alguna obra de teatro? ¿Caminar de la mano, sin temer que las demás personas los señalaran? Severus, difícilmente era de los que se quedaba en la mañana un rato más en la cama para conversar y estar en calor humano. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que habían paseado de noche para ver las estrellas, o salir para ver un atardecer juntos. ¿Lo habían hecho alguna vez, en realidad?

La tercera sesión se realizó al otro día. Carmen se había visto un poco apretada de agenda ―atendía a más pacientes ―, pero dijo que no influía en nada, porque básicamente trataba de que Merlina se continuara expresando. Fue allí cuando pudo hablar de los extraños celos de Severus y las locas suposiciones acerca del celador.

―Es sólo un muchacho, yo creo que me ve como una madre.

―Como tú lo describes, suena a una relación muy sana. Ahora, no hay que olvidar el mal de Edipo, Merlina. No digo que no hables con el muchacho, pero mantén distancia para evitar problemas que vayan afectar aún más tu relación.

Merlina asintió, diciendo que pondría distancia de forma inmediata si notaba algo extraño.

―Bueno, Merlina. En esta sesión pasaremos a la etapa cuatro ―explicó Carmen la semana siguiente, en la cuarta sesión de tratamiento ―. Esta es una etapa de desahogo. No hay preguntas, sólo actos.

―¿"Desahogo"? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tengo que gritar? Cooper de nuevo está limpiando los calderos afuera. Aún Severus anda buscando excusas para regañarlo, así que he dejado que se quede acá para que huya un rato de sus amenazas. Pero no se me ha acercado de manera extraña ―añadió, temiendo que Carmen le dijera algo. Sólo quería ayudar a Cooper como Dumbledore la había ayudado a ella. No quería que su trabajo se hiciera un infierno.

―Con un hechizo se puede hacer que el muchacho no oiga nada. No obstante, esto es algo silencioso, o casi ―dijo ignorando el comentario final de la bruja. Se reincorporó. En esa ocasión estaba vestida con una túnica de lana amarillo canario. Extrajo su varita y con una floritura hizo aparecer, colgada del techo, una bolsa de boxeo pequeña con forma de lágrima.

―¿Tengo que golpear la bolsa? ―indagó Merlina arqueando una ceja. No parecía ser un gran desafío.

―Exacto. ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de Severus?

Merlina rió. Al ver la quietud de Carmen se puso seria.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad.

―Sí. Ya vengo ― dijo y fue a su habitación para revolver en los cajones y sacar la única fotografía en que Severus salía solo y de plano frontal. Se veía del torso para arriba, mirando de un lado a otro, bufando. Merlina se la había tomado con zoom en una de las fiestas de Hogwarts a la que él la había invitado. Cuando regresó, se la extendió a Carmen, quien la cogió y la pegó en la bolsa.

―Ahora sí. ¿Lista para comenzar?

―¿Es en serio? ―volvió a preguntar, sin ocultar su estupor.

Carmen arqueó las cejas.

―¿Hay algún problema con esta etapa?

―Es que… Es raro. Es un tanto violento, ¿no?

―¿Algunas vez le has querido pegar a Severus? ―preguntó sin demostrar acusación en su voz.

―Sí ―contestó ella con cierto embarazo.

También lo había hecho en más de alguna ocasión, pero por situaciones particulares y desesperadas, que estaban fuera de un contexto familiar o de pareja "normal".

―Por lo tanto, no tenemos problema alguno. Lo único que tienes hacer es golpear la cara de Severus tanto como quieras. Flexiona los brazos. Eso. Y golpea como cual boxeadora.

Merlina se la quedó mirando con los entrecerrados, esperando que hubiera algún truco en ello. Carmen se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con la boca y los ojos como siempre lo hacía. Tenía una mirada pacífica y las mejillas tan llenas que daban ganas de apretárselas.

Finalmente, la bruja decidió dar el primer golpe. Fue uno suave, desganado por la vergüenza que le provocó golpear un objeto inanimado. La bolsa hizo un movimiento leve. Carmen asintió.

―Continúa, Merlina. Observa la cara de Severus y golpéala.

Los ojos de Merlina se enfocaron en la enfurruñada mirada de Severus y continuó dando golpes suaves, hasta que Carmen le habló. Se había vuelto a sentar, muy de piernas cruzadas y desparramada en el sillón.

―Eso, Merlina, sigue. Esa es la cara de tu esposo, la cara de la persona que te oprime, que te acusa sin motivos, que se aprovecha de tu buena voluntad y cariño…

Los golpes de Merlina se comenzaron a hacer más fuertes.

―… Quien no te demuestra romance como tú deseas, quien te utiliza sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades, quien te ha tratado dominar por tantos años…

Y los golpes continuaron, cada vez más rápidos y brutales. La bolsa se movía rápidamente, como el corazón de Merlina que saltaba con fuerza en su pecho. Comenzó a sudar como un cerdo y los brazos le empezaron a doler, pero se sentía tan bien…

_Maldito imbécil, mira lo que le hago a tu cara, ¡mira cómo te golpeo! _

―¡Aayyy! ―de pronto el puño de Merlina no fue demasiado rápido y la bolsa se devolvió estampándosele en toda la cara con una energía que no esperaba.

Retrocedió muerta de dolor, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, sintiendo que un líquido caliente le corría por los labios. Un tanto asustada, miró sus manos empapadas de sangre.

Carmen estaba en su mismo lugar, imperturbable.

―¡Eso ha sido increíble! ―dijo Merlina sin aliento, sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre, olvidándose del dolor. Estaba llena de adrenalina. Sacó su varita casi de forma inconsciente y se señaló su propia cara para parar la hemorragia.

―Se siente bien, ¿no?

―Muy bien. Creo que debería continuar…

―No, ya hemos terminado con este paso. No quiero que termines con calambres. Ahora, Merlina, pasaremos al tiro al blanco ―explicó con una pizca de entusiasmo.

―¿Tengo que lanzar flechas?

―Dardos, Merlina, dardos.

Así fue como Merlina terminó tratando de lanzarle dardos a la misma fotografía de Severus que estaba, esta vez, pegada a la cara de un pequeño oso de peluche. Este se ubicaba en la pared del fondo, tras el escritorio, sostenido con un encantamiento para que no se moviera de su lugar.

Creyó que iba a ser pan comido acertarle, pero resultó tener más mala puntería de lo que pensaba.

―¡Vamos, Merlina! ¡Se te está escabullendo! Se escabulle como serpiente, como culebra y víbora que es, ¡míralo! Se está riendo en su interior, con esa risa frívola y burlona ―la animaba Carmen sin moverse de su asiento. Estaba comiendo galletas de un bol que había hecho aparecer y hablaba con la boca llena, sin avergonzarse ni un poco. Tampoco le importaba a Merlina, quien lanzaba los dardos una y otra vez, cada vez más desesperada.

Luego de veinte minutos, por fin pudo darle justo en la nariz a la fotografía.

―¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo hice! ―celebró saltando con energía, hablándole a la imagen del profesor de Defensa ― ¡Ja, ja!

Aliviada, se echó en el sillón.

―Aún no terminamos con la etapa del desahogo, Merlina ―indicó Carmen haciendo aparecer un cojín azul en su mano. Se lo lanzó y ella lo agarró en el vuelo.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto?

―Tienes que gritar en él ―explicó Carmen desde la comodidad de su asiento, volviendo a tomar una galleta para comerla.

―Ya… ―Merlina se encogió de hombros. Hasta el momento, la terapia estaba resultando ser un éxito, así que ya no quería cuestionar nada de lo que le dijera Smith.

―Siéntate en el sofá, sin recostarte. Eso. Coloca la pequeña almohada en tus muslos… así mismo. Y ahora, agáchate, afirmando el cojín y grita en él con todas tus fuerzas.

Merlina así lo hizo. Gritó fuerte, y cuando trató de separarse, se dio cuenta que tenía el cojín pegado su cara. Lo trató de quitar, pero le fue imposible. Se sintió nerviosa. ¿Estaba Carmen tratando de matarla?

―Tranquila, Merlina, es un almohadón mágico. Puedes respirar con normalidad. Sólo que no se quitará hasta que esté satisfecho con tus gritos.

―¿Cuánto tengo que gritar? ―preguntó Merlina con la voz amortiguada, pero aliviada. Sí podía respirar, tal cual como si estuviera sin nada en la cara.

―Eso no lo sé. Sigue gritando, gritando a todo lo que den tus pulmones. El Cojín del Desahogo es el que tiene que estar satisfecho con el pago de gritos.

Merlina gritó, y gritó hasta que empezó a sentir que algo le raspaba la garganta. Tras tres minutos sintió sabor a sangre y le dolían hasta la faringe. Tosió y tragó saliva: el cojín parecía no estar aún conforme.

―Carmen, ¿y si me quedo con esta cosa pegada en la cara para siempre? ―preguntó con voz ronca, arrepintiéndose casi de hablar. Le dolía la garganta y ya la podía sentir inflamada.

―No será así. Continúa gritando… ¡Mmm! Merlina, te he sacado esta botella de licor de chocolate que tenías en el mueble bajo el escritorio, ¡Está delicioso! No importa, ¿cierto?

―Bebe lo que quieras… ―dicho eso, tomó aire y gritó con toda la energía que logró imprimir en ello.

Entonces, el cojín azul desapareció, dejándola libre y haciéndola sentirse más feliz que nunca.

Carmen dejó el vaso pequeño de licor sobre la mesa y se puso de pie para aplaudir a la colorada y despeinada Merlina, que respiraba agitada por la emoción.

―Creo que no podré volver a hablar ―dijo con una voz que apenas se le entendió.

―Pero ha valido la pena, ¿no? Siéntate. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

―Muy bien. Cansada, pero bien. Me duelen los brazos tanto golpear el saco, me duele la nariz y la garganta. Pero estoy muy bien.

―Esa era la idea. Esta sesión ha terminado, Merlina, y yo me iré, pero tú no saldrás de tu despacho, y tampoco abrirás la puerta a nadie, no hasta que hagas lo que diré a continuación ― cogió del brazo a Merlina y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón largo ―. Escribirás una lista de aspectos positivos y negativos de Severus Snape y de tus hijos, Drake y Agatha, por separado, ah, y la pequeña Phyllis ―otra vez, en medio del aire, hizo aparecer un libro de tapas de cuero rojo y se lo entregó a Merlina. Ella lo hojeó: estaba en blanco ―. También escribirás sobre ti y sobre la relación tuya con cada uno de ellos, sin dejar de separar las cosas buenas de las malas. Pueden ser recuerdos, hechos, características, lo que tú quieras, del modo que se te antoje escribirlo. Lo principal es que no te guardes nada.

"Ahora, escúchame bien. No las releerás, no las borrarás, sólo las escribirás, y seguirás avanzando, aunque te tome toda la noche. No te comunicarás con nadie. No puedes salir de aquí. No quiero que te contamines, ¿me entiendes?

―Sí. Si me da sueño, ¿puedo tomar café?

―Sí, pero no más de dos tazas ―se puso de pie e hizo desaparecer los rastros de migas de galletas, el plato y el vaso. Se acercó un poco más a Merlina y le puso una mano en un brazo amistosamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara redonda ―. Apenas me vaya, debes comenzar la tarea. Nos vemos mañana.

―¿Mañana? ―reiteró Merlina sorprendida ― Pensé que harías una pausa.

―No puedo esperar a leer ese libro ―le guiñó un ojo.

Carmen tomó su bolso de tela y se marchó de allí, sin dejar rastro de su presencia, como un fantasma. McGonagall no le había preguntado nada acerca de cómo iba la terapia, y nadie, por fortuna, se había enterado que ahí había una persona que estaba controlando el humor de Merlina. Cuando cerró la puerta tras su largo y delgado cuerpo, Merlina se sentó, dejando el libro abierto. Destapó un tintero negro y tomó su mejor pluma.

Alzó los ojos al cielo, aún sintiendo los dolores que invadían su cuerpo, y se dispuso a escribir.

.

―Profesora ―Rebecca Lestrade estaba levantando la mano desde su asiento, cerca de los pupitres finales, al lado derecho del pasillo. Era una muchacha de séptimo de Slytherin, rubia y de ojos fríos. Era casi como una versión femenina de Draco. Si no hubiese sido porque era cronológicamente imposible, Merlina hubiera jurado que era su hija. Aunque, era mucho más inteligente, sacaba buenas notas; Draco había sido del montón. Ella, era una nerd con clase. Tenía algunos seguidores de Slytherin, sobretodo muchachos.

_Seguro es la típica santurrona que hace votos de castidad, pero que en realidad los tiene desvirgados a todos._

Merlina se obligó a levantar la mirada de unos trabajos que estaba revisando, para variar. Por más que quisiera, no podía actuar como Severus, quien prefería ignorar a los estudiantes gran parte de las veces, o hacerse de rogar hasta el último.

―¿Sí, señorita Lestrade? ―inquirió casi sin voz. Esa mañana, se había limitado a hacer aparecer las instrucciones en la pizarra, sin hablar. Durante la noche, la garganta se le había inflamado mucho más. Debió de haber ido donde Madame Pomfrey, pero no había tenido tiempo. Se quedó dormida, porque en la noche había permanecido hasta tarde escribiendo lo que le había solicitado su terapeuta.

―Mi caldero tiene el fondo desgastado. Creo que alguien lo limpió mal y le sacó un pedazo ―alegó con petulancia. A Merlina no le gustó nada su tono de voz.

Se imaginó que a Simon se le había pasado la mano con la raspada de calderos la noche anterior.

―No tenemos más calderos, señorita Lestrade. Se tendrá que conformar con ese. El fondo es grueso, así que no debería suceder nada ―explicó con toda la amabilidad que pudo, y lo más fuerte a lo que le dio la voz.

―¿Y si me sucediera algo? ¿Y si me explota el caldero? ―preguntó moviendo demasiado la cabeza.

Había Hufflepuffs y Slytherin de séptimo año. Algunos se habían quedado mirando la escena desde el inicio, pero en esa ocasión, todos levantaron sus cabezas y se quedaron mirando, alertas.

―No explotará ―replicó ella con calma.

―Pero, ¿y si explota? ¿Me llamará "idiota" antes de llevarme a la enfermería?

―Señorita Lestrade, no quiero discutir con usted. Limítese a seguir las instrucciones; no le sucederá nada ―contestó la profesora con tranquilidad.

―Pero, usted dijo "no debería suceder nada", eso quiere decir que no está segura del todo.

Merlina se mordió el labio inferior por unos segundos antes de responder.

―Si lo desea, puede llamar a Cooper para que haga una búsqueda de algún otro caldero disponible.

Rebecca rodó los ojos con arrogancia.

―Yo no voy a ir a buscar a Cooper. Usted es la profesora ―sonrió con sarcasmo ―. Usted es la que debe hacerse cargo de todo esto. Después de todo, es su clase.

Merlina sonrió con los labios mirando hacia su mesa. Estaba tan relajada, que en realidad no quería pelear. No había alcanzado a ir a desayunar ―por levantarse tarde ―, así que no se había topado con Severus. Estaba en paz, tranquila gracias a la terapia del día anterior y no iba a permitir que le arrebataran el sentimiento tan fácilmente. Por eso, tomó la mejor decisión.

―Señorita Lestrade, tome su mochila y retírese de la clase ―dijo sin inmutarse. La muchacha abrió los ojos a todo lo que le dieron.

―¡No puede echarme!

―Sí puedo. Usted no quiere cooperar, y tampoco quiere seguir instrucciones, yo no tengo tiempo de ir; como ve, estoy revisando sus trabajos. Lo mejor para las dos, es que se vaya de…

―¡No puede echarme! ―replicó la chica, más alterada, levantándose de su asiento con brusquedad.

Varios soltaron gritos ahogados y se echaron hacia atrás por el abrupto movimiento de la muchacha.

―Ya lo hice, Lestrade. Por favor váyase, que está distrayéndolos de su trabajo y hará que pierdan la clase si sigue aquí ―contestó sin alterarse, moviendo sus manos con suavidad. La mayoría de los estudiantes la miraron con extrañeza. ¿Desde cuándo la profesora Morgan estaba tan tranquila?

Rebecca tomó su mochila con brusquedad, chillando como un ratón, y se la colgó de tal manera al hombro, que pasó a llevar el caldero y lo hizo caer. Éste se fue al suelo con un ruido metálico duro y rodó hasta que la chiquilla dio un portazo al salir del lugar.

Todos aguardaron a que Merlina reaccionara, que saliera corriendo tras la chica, pero se quedó allí, observando el caldero, que se había detenido a los pies de Basil Harker, un chico de Hufflepuff de nariz muy respingada y grande.

―No te preocupes, Harker. Déjalo ahí. Todos, continúen con la poción, por favor.

.

Estaba dictando las maneras de distinguir y cazar demonios de agua a la clase de quinto de Gryffindor y Slytherin cuando alguien golpeó con violencia la puerta. Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluido él. ¿Quién osaba ir a interrumpir su clase en un momento como ese?

_Espero que no sea Merlina_, pensó, recordando que no la había visto bajar a desayunar. Bueno, él no le había hecho nada como para que ella tuviera que ir a verlo, nada "reciente". Decidió ignorar el llamado a la puerta y continuó dictando a su clase, con un siseo bajo, pero claro.

La puerta sonó de nuevo, más fuerte que antes.

La clase siguió con la mirada al profesor que caminó hasta la puerta, con su capa negra ondeando tras él como grandes alas de murciélago. Abrió la puerta y se topó con alguien que no hubiera imaginado. De hecho, por una fracción de segundo, pensó que quién diablos era esa muchacha hasta que le vio el blasón de Slytherin bordado en la túnica.

―Ah, señorita Lestrade ― frunció el ceño y miró ambos lados del pasillo vacío ―. ¿No debería estar en la clase de Pociones?

―Sí, pero su esposa me acaba de echar ―escupió la chiquilla sin una gota de vergüenza o miedo al estar ante su jefe de casa. Arqueó una de sus finas cejas y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en un pie.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios.

―Señorita Lestrade, como ve, yo estoy en clases ―la muchacha frunció el ceño. Severus supo que era un dolor en el trasero ―, pero ―añadió con suavidad ―, aguárdeme hasta que termine.

Dicho eso, le cerró la puerta en la cara y siguió dictando las maneras de distinguir y cazar a demonios de agua.

.

A la hora del primer recreo, Merlina intentó reparar el caldero y le resultó con éxito. No quería tener más problemas como había sucedido en la clase anterior. Luego de ello, comió un sándwich que hizo aparecer en su mismo escritorio, para continuar revisando trabajos.

Al segundo recreo, fue a buscar a Cooper para hablarle acerca del caldero. No podía permitir que ocurriera algo como eso. Era cierto que los calderos de peltre de Hogwarts eran buenos, pero sí Rebecca Lestrade tenía algo de razón. ¿Y si hubiera ocurrido algo?

―Lo siento mucho, profesora ―se disculpó el muchacho mirándose los pies ―. Pensaba repararlo hoy. Sólo que no sabía cómo.

―No pasa nada, pero es mejor que tengas algo más de cuidado, ¿no? No quiero más accidentes en mi clase, y creo que ya tuve suficiente con la primera vez, aunque no haya tenido nada que ver con el caldero ―replicó amablemente con una voz desgastada.

―¿Está enferma?

―Algo así.

―Entonces, ¿puedo volver a su despacho a limpiar los calderos hoy? Me ha resultado ser una buena forma de huir de… ya sabe… el profesor Snape. Prometo ser más cuidadoso.

―Por supuesto, siempre que los dejes impecables, como lo has hecho hasta ahora ―Merlina sonrió con amabilidad y le dio una palmada amistosa en el brazo al chiquillo ―. Ahora debo continuar con la clase.

A la hora del almuerzo bajó a comer junto con todos y se topó con la mirada inquisidora de Severus, que la observaba desde su asiento. Hubiese sido natural que Merlina sintiera una sacudida en su estómago o algo por el estilo, pero no sintió nada… Lo que le hizo sentir fatal. Miró su plato y de pronto, toda la paz que había sentido durante el día, se esfumó.

_Pero verás a Carmen y ella te dirá qué hacer._

No tuvo altercados el resto del día: el caldero había sido reparado, nadie sufrió accidentes. Nadie la increpó y todos obedecieron. Pero hubiese preferido sentir paz y que todos los estudiantes la atacaran antes de sentirse tan vacía.

―¡Vaya! Merlina, ¿por qué esa cara? Pensé que habíamos quedado bien ayer ―comentó Carmen frunciendo sus cejas en expresión de preocupación, tras sus grandes lentes.

―Lo estaba ―reconoció ―. Pero… pero… Vi a Severus y no sentí nada… nada… ―suspiró ―. Como si ya no estuviera enamorada.

Carmen se sentó donde siempre y sonrió ampliamente.

―Eso es normal, Merlina, es un efecto del relajo. Tranquila. Antes de continuar con lo que sea que me quieras decir, debemos partir con el libro.

Merlina asintió y se recostó en el sillón.

―¡Accio libro! ―convocó. El libro que estaba en su escritorio flotó hasta sus manos. Se estiró para tendérselo a Carmen. Esta negó con la cabeza ― ¿Qué?

―Quiero que tú lo leas para mí, Merlina. Soy toda oídos… y comienza con tus hijos primero.


End file.
